Once upon a time
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Dies ist meine dritte Geschichte in klassischem Schreibstil. Pairing SSHG Viel Spaß! Komplett!
1. Teil 1

_Da ja bekanntlich aller guten Dinge drei sind, kommt hier nun meine dritte Geschichte in klassischem Schreibstil._

_Sollte genügend Interesse bestehen, wird sie diesmal sogar mehrteilig werden. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, _

_Kira Gmork_

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

_**Once upon a time**_

**1. Teil**

Seit dem frühen Morgen währte nun schon ihr Marsch. Hermine sah ihn vorauseilen und spürte bei diesem Anblick noch deutlicher wie ihre Kräfte langsam schwanden.

"So haltet doch ein, Herr. Meine Beine vermögen mich nicht so schnell zu tragen, als dass ich Euch folgen könnte."

Der Angesprochene spie eine unflätige Verwünschung aus und blieb dann mit überkreuzten Armen auf einem Hügel stehen.

"Wohlan Fräulein - Ihr wart es, die darum gebeten hat mich zu begleiten. Auf Eure Gesellschaft hätte liebend gerne ich verzichtet, doch bin auch ich nur ein Diener an dieser Fakultät und den einfältigen Launen des Direktors ausgesetzt. Darum - und nur aus dem Grunde weil _er _es mir befahl, seid Ihr nun meine Weggefährtin. Kehrt um wenn Euch mein Schritt zu schnell ist, oder kommt endlich und haltet das Maul!"

Das Ende seiner Rede ließ ein Brennen in ihre Augen treten, doch wacker führte sie nun _ihre_ Rede.

"Ich begleite Euch weil ich ebenso ein Anrecht auf meine Studien habe wie Ihr auf die Euren - so war es ausgemacht. Wenn Ihr vergessen haben solltet, was nur einen Tag zuvor besprochen wurde, so wäre es ratsam wenn Ihr die Heilerin aufsuchen würdet - wünscht Ihr dazu umzukehren?"

Ein gänzlich falsches Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht und er spuckte vor ihr aus. "Glaubt Ihr ein Kind wie Ihr es seid, könnte sich mit mir messen? Euer Spott ist so mild, dass er nicht einmal den ärmlichsten Geist zu erschüttern vermag. Gebt auf mir imponieren zu wollen und besinnt Euch darauf Atem zu schöpfen. Der Weg ist noch weit und Eure Füße scheinen schon zu schmerzen."

Mit Häme blickte er auf ihre ausgetretenen Schuhe hinab.

Tatsächlich spürte sie die ein oder andere Wunde, die bereits unerträglich schmerzte. Doch sie erwiderte voller Bissigkeit: "Sorgt Euch lieber um _Eure _Füße - Ihr habt eine schwere Last mit ihnen zu tragen, sitzt doch ein solcher Dickkopf auf Eurem Halse."

Eh er sich versah hatte er ein Lachen ausgestoßen, das verblüfft, und zu seinem Unmut auch erheitert klang. Um diesen Fehler wieder zu bereinigen, drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, und stieg so schnell den Berg hinab, dass seine Begleiterin den halben Weg mit dem Erdreich um die Wette rutschte.

Unten angelangt schlug er sich durch die dichtesten Büsche um ihr die Zweige scheinbar unachtsam entgegenschlagen zu lassen.

"Verdammter Hohlkopf", hörte er sie flüstern. Sofort wandte er sich zu ihr um: "Vorhin war ich noch ein Dickkopf..." die nächsten Worte ließ er unausgesprochen, da sie auf dem Weg zu seinem Munde ihm in der Kehle stecken blieben.

Die Äste hatten ihr das Gesicht zerkratzt und Blut lief über ihre Wangen, doch sie schien es mit Gleichmut hinzunehmen.

Wortlos holte er ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche hervor um es ihr darzureichen. Mit einem Griff, der einem Schlage glich, riss sie es aus seiner Hand und betupfte ihre Wunden.

"Ihr solltet mehr Abstand halten", war das Einzige was er sagte, bevor er sich wieder zum Gehen wandte.

"Man sollte Euch in einer einsamen Wüste aussetzen, dann erst hat der Rest der Menschheit genug Abstand von Euch um Eure Boshaftigkeiten nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen - doch täte es mir leid um die Schlangen dort, deren giftige Zähne nicht das Gift Eurer Zunge übertreffen könnten."

Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie mit abschätzendem Blicke an.

"Habe ich diese Worte gerade richtig vernommen? Ihr klagt mich an, boshafter als eine Schlange zu sein?"

"Schlangen sind nicht boshaft, mein Herr. Sie jagen um zu überleben, ansonsten nutzen sie ihr Gift nur um sich zu schützen. Doch Ihr...Ihr...verabreicht es jedem - egal ob Freund oder Feind."

"Ihr seid wohl weder das eine noch das andere - Ihr seid ein...Nichts für mich."

"Ein Nichts? Seht Ihr, genau dies meine ich. Eine Schlange trägt kaltes Blut in sich, weil es ihre Natur ist. _Ihr_ lasst Euer Blut erkalten um Euren Spott und Eure Böswilligkeiten besser erhalten zu können. Jede Wärme, jeder Hauch von Freundlichkeit verschwindet in Eurer Nähe wie das Feuer augenblicklich verschwindet, wenn man ihm den Sauerstoff nimmt."

Für einen Moment schien er verwirrt über den bitterlichen Klang ihrer Stimme.

Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er sie über ihren Körper wandern ließ und mit scheinbarer Freundlichkeit erwiderte: "Immer füllt Ihr Euren Kopf mit all dem Wissen an. Wenn Ihr nur einen ansehnlichen Eindruck macht, dann braucht Euch die Anatomie einer Schlange oder das Verhältnis zwischen Feuer und Sauerstoff nicht zu interessieren. Lasst Euch von einem Manne erobern, bekommt Kinder und erfüllt Eure Aufgabe als Weib, bevor Ihr auch noch den letzten Freier mit Eurer Besserwisserei in die Flucht schlagt."

Sie wusste auf was er damit anspielte. Die vergangenen Wochen über waren immer neue Männer im Schlosse erschienen, die um sie gefreit hatten. Es war ihr bewusst, dass sie diesen Umstand dem Direktor und ihrer ehemaligen Mentorin zu verdanken hatte. Beide waren zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass es bald an der Zeit für sie sei zu heiraten. Nach dem Tode ihrer Eltern durfte sie bis zum Abschluss ihres Studiums im Schlosse verweilen. Es war nun ihre einzige Heimat. Man hatte ihr zugestanden ihr Wissen durch eigene Studien eine Zeit lang über die eigentliche Schulzeit hinaus zu erweitern, doch so sollte es freilich nicht für immer bleiben. Sie wusste, dass sie das Schloss irgendwann verlassen und in einem Hause wohnen würde, dessen Haushalt zu führen ihre einzige Aufgabe sein würde - abgesehen von der Schar von Kindern, die sie nicht nur gebären würde, sondern die ihr von diesem Zeitpunkt an unweigerlich am Rockzipfel hängen würden - keine verlockende Vorstellung, wie ihr bald bewusst geworden war. Entsprechend wütend sah sie nun den Zaubertrankmeister an, der ihr diese Tatsache so wenig einfühlsam in Erinnerung brachte.

"Fahrt zur Hölle mit Eurem widerlichen Geschwätz. Ich werde keinen Mann nehmen, der meiner nicht ebenbürtig ist. Sie taugen alle nichts! Selbst die, die glauben gebildet zu sein, sind doch am Ende nur eingebildet. So wie Ihr!"

"Ich?" entfuhr es ihm ungläubig. Offenbar hatte er sich nie als einen Mann gesehen, über den sie in dieser Form nachsinnen würde.

Sie wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft umher. "Ja Ihr! Seit wann hört Ihr schlecht? All das Wissen in Euch führt doch nur dazu, dass Ihr Euch für etwas Besseres haltet. Jeden lasst Ihr spüren, dass er Eurer nicht würdig ist. Wart Ihr je anders, frage ich mich - habt Ihr je eine Schwäche gezeigt - gar geliebt?"

Ein boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich um seinen Mund aus: "So...das habt Ihr Euch also gefragt."

Sie schalt sich selbst eine Närrin. Warum hatte sie das nur gesagt?

"Nein - ich habe nicht...will es nicht wirklich wissen...vergesst es wieder."

"Die Zunge eines Weibes ist manchmal schneller als ihr Geist - nicht wahr?" das Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Elender Bastard", entfuhr es ihr und sie stieß mit beiden Händen kraftvoll gegen ihn.

Für einen Moment schien er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, doch blitzschnell griff er nach ihr um sich festzuhalten. Sie wollte sich ihm gleichzeitig entwinden und brachte sie so beide zu Fall. Ein spitzer Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als er mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers auf ihr zu liegen kam.

Nach dem ersten Schrecken stützte er sich auf beide Hände ab, doch er erhob sich nicht, sondern ließ sie unter seinem Körper wie eine Gefangene verharren.

Sein Gesicht war dem ihren so nah, dass sie seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte. Als seine Augen die ihren trafen wand sie schnell den Kopf zur Seite und ihre Hand begann nach ihm zu schlagen. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sie schließlich fest und stand mühsam auf, wobei er sie mit sich zog.

"Was glaubt Ihr wogegen Ihr Euch wehren müsstet? Ich sagte Euch, dass Ihr in meinen Augen nichts weiter als ein Kind seid. Und verzogen noch dazu."

Seine Worte schienen den Schmerz in ihrem Körper noch bei Weitem zu übertreffen. Sie war nicht in der Lage das verräterische Schimmern in ihren Augen zu verbergen. Und als er sie nun ungläubig ansah hielt sie seinem Blick tapfer Stand.

"So wie Ihr in mir ein Kind seht, so sehe ich Euch als alten Mann. Wenn ich unter einem alten Manne zu liegen komme, so werdet Ihr wohl verstehen, dass ich in Panik gerate." Ihr Blick war kämpferisch und spöttisch gleichermaßen.

"Nun denn, so folgt dem alten Manne, oder wollt Ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Sie konnte erkennen, dass sie ihn hart getroffen hatte mit ihrer Rede, denn er blieb eine verletzende Erwiderung schuldig.

Sein Schritt war langsamer nun und sie erkannte, dass er auf dem einen Beine kaum merklich hinkte. Ihr selbst ließ das Tempo keine Zeit zu ruhen, doch sie musste nicht mehr ganz so hasten wie zuvor.

Als er endlich auf einem Berge einhielt, erstreckte sich ein Tal zu ihren Füßen so weit das Auge reichte. Nur wenige Meter entfernt toste ein Wasserfall in die Tiefe, dessen sprühende Tropfen im Sonnenlicht mehrere Regenbögen zauberte.

Durch die Schönheit dieses Schauspiels in den Bann gezogen, hatte sie nicht bemerkt wie er sich auf einen schmalen Felsvorsprung begeben hatte und nun mit einem Beine über dem Abgrund schwebte, um behutsam erneut Halt zu suchen.

"Wartet hier", war seine knappe Botschaft, bevor er sich langsam an den steinigen Felsen voran schob.

Mit angehaltenem Atem sah sie ihm zu, wie er bis zu einem breiteren Vorsprung gelangte, auf dem er nun in die Hocke ging. Scheinbar mit angehaltenem Atem spähte er in eine Höhle, die sich von dort zu erstrecken schien.

"Das Glück ist uns hold. Das Nest ist unbewacht. Haltet Ausschau, währenddessen werde ich das Ei holen, damit wir uns auf den Rückweg begeben können."

Hermine spähte in den wolkenlosen Himmel und konnte nichts erblicken als das unendliche Blau. Binnen weniger Minuten kehrte der stets mürrische Mann mit einem leisen Lächeln auf dem Gesichte aus der Höhle zurück. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Ei in der Größe eines Kohlkopfes. Kaum hatte er ihren Blick bemerkt, da rief er schon: "Fangt auf!" und warf den kostbaren Schatz so eilig zu ihr, dass sie in letzter Sekunde nur in der Lage war ihn aufzufangen.

Während er den beschwerlichen Weg zurück kletterte, schimpfte sie wütend auf ihn ein.

"Was wenn ich es hätte zu Boden fallen lassen? Unser Bestreben wäre gescheitert, nur weil Ihr mir keine Sekunde gönnen wolltet mich vorzubereiten auf Euer Tun. Könnt Ihr nicht einmal im Sinne der Gemeinschaftlichkeit handeln? Müsst Ihr immer beweisen, dass Ihr es am liebsten seht, wenn ein anderer kläglich scheitert?"  
Als er wieder auf festem Grund und Boden stand, klopfte er mit übertriebenem Eifer seinen Umhang ab und blickte sie voller Desinteresse an.

"Wenn Ihr es hättet fallen lassen, so hätte ich eines der anderen genommen - es waren drei an der Zahl - und nun hört auf Euch aufzuführen wie eine Gans die in den Suppentopf soll."

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich mich in Eurer Gegenwart wie eine Gans fühle, die bereits im kochenden Wasser sitzt. Ihr seid unerträglich. Wie konnte ich nur so töricht sein, und Euch begleiten wollen?"

"Nun, ich dachte den Grund dafür würdet Ihr nun in den Händen halten. Also was nun? Wollt Ihr das Ei einer genauen Prüfung unterziehen?"  
Hermine sah auf den Schatz in ihren Händen. Dann schüttelte sie eilig mit dem Kopfe.

"Nein - nicht jetzt und an diesem Orte. Lasst uns lieber von hier entschwinden."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, da erklang ein gewaltiges Fauchen über ihren Häuptern. Beider Blicke richteten sich zum Himmel empor, der nun durch eine fliegende Kreatur verdunkelt wurde. Der Zaubertrankmeister deutete augenblicklich mit der Hand auf den Waldesrand.

"Sucht Schutz! Der Drache - er ist zurückgekehrt."

Hermine sah, wie er sich schützend vor sie stellte, als das geflügelte Tier im Sturzflug auf ihn herniederging.

"Nein! Kommt mit - flieht mit mir gemeinsam!" schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.

Als er sich zu ihr umwandte schien sein Gesicht fast freundlich: "Wenn einer von uns sterben muss, dann lieber der alte Mann als das Kind." Im gleichen Moment bohrten sich die Krallen des Drachen durch ihn hindurch und Hermine sah, wie sie an seiner Brust wieder austraten, bevor der Drache ihn in die Lüfte hob und mit sich trug.

Hermine umklammerte das Ei vor Entsetzen so fest, dass es zerbrach, der Inhalt sich über ihre Hände ergoss und auf den Boden tropfte. Dann versank die Welt um sie herum in dumpfen Nebel, bis sie schließlich niedersank und ihr zutiefst erschütterter Geist von wohltuendem Nichts umhüllt wurde.

tbc (?) Sagt es mir!


	2. Teil 2

**2. Teil**

Hermine hatte keinerlei Gefühl wieviel Zeit inzwischen verstrichen war. Sie erwachte mit dem Wunsche, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen sein möge. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte ihr stets tiefe seelische Narben zugefügt, und über die Jahre hinweg die Zurechtstutzung ihres Selbstwertgefühles zu verantworten. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn aus tiefstem Herzen hassen musste. Doch ihn so enden zu sehen war ein grauenvoller Schock gewesen und fast sehnte sie sich danach, wieder von Ohnmacht überwältigt zu werden, als sie begriff, dass dies alles wirklich geschehen war.

Mit zitternden Knien erhob sie sich und sah mit Widerwillen auf ihre Hände hinab. Die klebrige Masse, dem Ei entstammend, war getrocknet und bildete eine zähe zweite Haut, die sie hastig abzustreifen suchte.

Das Tosen des Wasserfalls ließ sie darüber nachsinnen, ob sie sich soweit vorwagen konnte um ihn zu erreichen und ihre Hände zu säubern. Doch plötzlich vernahm sie noch ein anderes Geräusch. Es kam aus der Drachenhöhle und klang scheußlich schmerzerfüllt. Für einen Moment sann sie darüber nach, ob die Drachenmutter wohl um das verlorene Ei trauere. Doch dann wurde ihr gewahr, dass die Schmerzenslaute menschlich klangen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken begab sie sich nun eilig auf den Felsvorsprung, um die waghalsige Strecke bis zur Höhle zu überwinden. Dort angekommen spähte sie furchtsam in die Dunkelheit. Dann wanderte ihr Blick gen Himmel. Von dem Drachen war nichts auszumachen. Doch wie schnell er plötzlich zu erscheinen vermochte, war ihr ja nun bereits bewusst. Dennoch setzte sie tapfer einen Fuß in die Höhle und die Schwärze umfing sie augenblicklich. Sie griff zu ihrem Zauberstab und ließ die Spitze erleuchten. Dann stand sie reglos da, denn sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht trauen zu dürfen.

Auf dem Boden lag der Totgeglaubte und wand sich unter Schmerzen. Blut lief aus seinem Munde und der Nase. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Stück seines Zauberstabes, der Rest lag zersplittert zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte damit versucht sich selbst zu heilen und seine Lebensgeister zu erhalten - bis auch diese letzte Möglichkeit vor seinen Augen zerstört worden war. Sein Leib schien eine einzige klaffende Wunde zu sein. Und aus seiner Kehle drang ein unendlich gequältes Stöhnen.

Als er sie nun erkannte, formte sich ein Wort auf seinen Lippen, das nicht bis zu ihr zu dringen vermochte.

Sofort stieß sie, von Panik ergriffen, die heilenden Zauber hervor, die ihr am vielversprechendsten erschienen. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis auch die letzte seiner Wunden geschlossen war.

"Könnt Ihr aufstehen? Wir müssen von hier fliehen. Kommt - kommt!"

Sie bemühte sich redlich ihn dazu zu bewegen sich zu erheben, doch es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Ein dumpfer Aufprall vor der Höhle Eingang, ließ sie beide furchtsam innehalten. Die Worte des Tränkemeisters kamen schnell, jedoch besonnen im Klange: "Wenn er uns mit seinem Feuer röstet, dann ist es endgültig um uns geschehen. Versteckt Euch im hinteren Teil der Höhle - ich werde hier liegen bleiben, wo er mich fallen ließ - vielleicht vermögen wir ihn so zu täuschen."

"Nein, ich kann Euch nicht dieser Bestie überlassen", warf sie atemlos ein.

"Wenn Ihr noch lange mit mir streitet, dann werden wir uns beide in ihrem Rachen wiederfinden. Und nun tut was ich Euch sagte und sprecht kein Wort mehr!"

Zögerlich kam sie seinem Befehl nach.

Mit bebendem Herzen hörte sie die stampfenden Tritte des Drachen, der in die Höhle gekrochen kam. Seine Krallen kratzten über den steinernen Boden und ließen ihre Furcht ins Unermessliche wachsen. Dennoch versuchte sie in die Richtung zu spähen, in der ihr eigenwilliger Weggefährte lag.

Fast glaubte sie vor Schrecken wieder die Besinnung zu verlieren, als die dampfenden Nüstern des Drachen, den scheinbar leblosen Körper einer Kontrolle unterzogen. Das Untier war zufrieden und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass es kein purer Zufall war, dass der Drache seine Beute direkt neben die noch unausgebrüteten Eier hatte niederfallen lassen.

Die verbleibende Körpertemperatur, des eben erlegten Opfers, sollte der Brut als Wärmequelle dienen.

Mit einem kurzen Fauchen schien der Drache sich von dem ungeschlüpften Leben zu verabschieden, bevor er sich aus der Höhle schob und in die Lüfte entschwand.

Eilig erhob sich der Meister der Zaubertränke, dessen Kleidung und Gesicht noch immer mit seinem eigenen Blute besudelt waren.

"Folgt mir - uns verbleibt nur wenig Zeit zu fliehen."

Nun war es Hermine, die es kaum vermochte sich zu bewegen. Ihre Glieder waren wie erstarrt. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

"Er hätte Euch töten können - er hatte Euch fast schon getötet", wisperte sie voller Entsetzen.

Seine Hand umgriff nun voller Nachdruck die ihre und er zog sie mit sich. "Wenn Ihr Euch jetzt nicht eilt, dann wird er es zweifellos noch schaffen mich zu töten - und Euch ebenfalls."

Als hätten erst seine Wort es vermocht sie wachzurütteln, folgte sie ihm nun eilig, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. "Aber das Ei - wir kamen eigens dafür hierher." Unwirsch schüttelte er mit dem Kopfe: "Vergesst diesen Plan. Der Drache kann jederzeit zurückkehren und mit dieser Last kommen wir nicht schnell genug voran. Ihr werdet Euch entscheiden müssen was Euch wichtiger ist - Eure Studien oder Euer Leben. Eilt Euch nun!" Sie wusste, dass er ebenfalls seinen Plan aufgab einen neuen Trank, unter zu Hilfe Nahme dieser seltenen Zutat, zu brauen. Doch er hatte ohne Zweifel recht - wenn sie nun nicht flohen, so würde weder sie in der Lage sein weiter zu studieren, noch er jemals wieder einen Trank zu brauen. Als er nun sah, dass sie ihm endlich folgte, stieß er aus: "Seht nicht nach unten - bedenkt jeden Schritt - aber eilt Euch dennoch", bevor er ihre Hand frei gab und den Weg an der Felswand entlang in Angriff nahm.

Hermine folgte ihm und bemühte sich redlich, den Kopf weder zum Abgrund, noch zum Himmel zu wenden. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen war wieder festen Grund unter den Füßen zu spüren, schlugen sie den Weg in den Wald ein, der ihnen Schutz bieten würde.

Als sie schließlich tief in das Dickicht eingedrungen waren, hielt Snape endlich inne und sie sank auf die Knie, den Kopf stützte sie in ihre Hände und Tränen der durchstandenen Angst und Erleichterung ließen sie erbeben.

"Wenn Ihr geflohen wäret, so wie ich es Euch sagte, dann würdet Ihr jetzt keine Tränen vergießen müssen. Und auch sonst sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit dazu", sagte er kalt.

Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken und sah ihn ernüchtert an.

"So wünschtet Ihr Euch, dass der Drache Euch getötet hätte und Ihr zu seinem Nachtmahl geworden wäret?"

Zynisch waren seine Worte nun: "Ob ich im Magen eines Drachen ende, oder einsam in einer Wüste ausgesetzt werde, kommt doch wohl für Euch auf das Gleiche hinaus."

Wütend spie sie ihm nun entgegen: "Müsst Ihr immer Eure Spielchen treiben? Ich habe Todesängste um Euch ausgestanden. Habt Ihr nichts anderes zu tun als mich zu beleidigen?"

"Was sollte ich denn Eurer Meinung nach eher tun? Im übrigen habe ich Euch nicht beleidigt."

"Doch! Ihr sprecht von Dingen, die nichts mit dem hier zu tun haben, um mich wie einen...Unmenschen aussehen zu lassen. Dabei habe ich Euch das Leben gerettet - nur falls Ihr es vergessen haben solltet, Sire!"

Er deutete nun eine Verbeugung an, doch sein Spott zog die Geste ins Lächerliche.

"Holde Jungfrau, so danke ich Euch untertänigst für Euer selbstloses Tun. Ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht, dass ich nicht vor Euch auf die Knie sinke, denn ein alter Mann wie ich vermag sich danach schlecht zu erheben." Dann sah er sie herausfordernd an.

Ihre flache Hand traf ihn auf die linke Wange und sie sah, dass er mit solch heftiger Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Hört auf mir die Dinge vorzuwerfen, die ich einst zu Euch sagte. Seid Ihr nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, dass etwas im Zorn gesprochen wurde?"

"Ich erkenne, dass Ihr mir jetzt zürnt", zum Beweis rieb er seine gerötete Wange. Dann ließ er die Hand einen Moment in der Luft schweben und unwillkürlich wich sie zurück.

"Ich hoffe Euer Schlag gegen mich hat Euren Zorn nun schwinden lassen, denn eines verspreche ich Euch - auch wenn Ihr mein Leben hundertmal retten würdet - schlagt mich noch einmal und Ihr erlebt den nächsten Tag nicht mehr!"

Hermines Lippen bebten, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Angst stand in ihren Augen, denn sie erkannte, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Seine geballte Faust war ihr dafür beredt genug.

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis ihr Atem wieder in ruhigen Zügen kam. Snape ging jetzt voraus und sie war erleichtert, dass er sich nicht zu ihr umwandte.

Als er schließlich stehen blieb, waren seine Worte betont nüchtern im Klange: "Die Nacht bricht bald herein. Wir werden den Weg nicht vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit schaffen. Wir müssen einen Platz zum Ruhen suchen."

"Aber wir sollten längst im Schlosse zurück sein. Bestimmt wird man sich schon um uns sorgen" , wandte sie schwach ein.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen zog sich bedenklich in die Höhe: "Wollt Ihr diesen Wald bei Finsternis durchqueren? Ihr seid mutiger als ich glaubte - und lebensmüder", fügte er dann spöttisch an, bevor er mit gespielter Ehrerbietung fortfuhr: "Nun denn, gehabt Euch wohl. Und achtet auf die wilden Tiere. Falls Ihr es bis zum Schlosse schaffen solltet - was ich zu bezweifeln mag - so erbietet meinen Gruß und richtet aus, dass ich nachfolgen werde sobald die Sonne sich wieder erhoben hat. Obwohl man mir - wie ich unterrichtet bin - gern die Eigenschaften einer Fledermaus nachsagt, so bin ich dennoch nicht in der Lage mich bei Nacht zu orientieren. Doch wenn Ihr dies vermögt, so geht ruhig. Glück auf dem Wege."

Damit wies er spöttisch auf die grüne Wand, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte.

Die Zähne fest aufeinandergepresst sah sie einen Moment in die angewiesene Richtung. Dann setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und verschwand alsbald zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen.

"Verfluchtes Weibsbild", fluchte er leise. Dann brach er einen Ast von einem Baume und benutzte ihn, um das wehrlose Grün aus dem Wege zu schlagen. Bald erblickte er sie, wie sie sich in einem Dorngestrüpp verfangen hatte und - als sie ihn nun bemerkte - unwirsch an dem widerspenstigen Stoffe ihres Umhanges riss.

Mit einem einzigen Schlag seines Stockes hieb er sie frei und ließ den Stock noch einmal schwirrend durch die Luft neben ihr hernieder sausen.

"Ich hätte gut Lust Euch Eure Hochmut herauszuprügeln. Was glaubt Ihr was Ihr hier tut? Wenn Ihr sterben wollt, so hättet Ihr in der Höhle des Drachen bleiben sollen. Stellt Euch vor, ich wäre ein wildes Tier - dann hätte ich Euch hier als hilflose Beute vorgefunden."

Ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn für genauso gefährlich wie ein wildes Tier hielt. Voller Wut griff sie mit zittrigen Fingern nach ihrem Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf ihn. Doch ehe sie etwas auszusprechen vermochte, schlug er den Stock auf ihre Hand und in diesem Schmerze ließ sie den Zauberstab zu Boden fallen.

Schnell wie der Blitz hob er ihn empor und steckte ihn unter seinen Umhang. Tränen waren ihr in die Augen getreten, doch hatte sie kein Anzeichen von Pein von sich gegeben. Allein dass sie die Hand hielt, als sei ihr jeder einzelne Knochen gebrochen wurden, ließ diese Fassade der Tapferkeit bröckeln.

"Warum nutztet Ihr Euren Zauberstab nicht um Euch aus den Dornen zu befreien?" fragte er kalt.

Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut und unterdrücktem Schmerze: "Weil ich ihn nicht zu erreichen vermochte. Gebt ihn mir zurück!"

"Nein!"

"Wollt Ihr nun auch noch zum Diebe werden?" fauchte sie ihn voller Zorn an.

"Ich möchte nur ein einfältiges Weib hindern, sich selbst weiterhin in Gefahr zu begeben."

Sie streckte ihm ihre lädierte Hand entgegen.

"Gefahr? _Ihr_ seid die größte Gefahr hier! Ihr seid ein verdammter Sadist! Ein Untier! Ein Scheusal wie es seinesgleichen sucht! Nähert Euch mir nicht auf mehr als drei Metern, sonst werde ich Euch im Schlaf töten - das ist mein bitterer Ernst!"

"Welchen Grund sollte ich wohl haben mich Euch zu nähern? Habt Ihr immer noch nicht begriffen, dass es mich krank macht in Eurer Nähe sein zu müssen? Doch ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr lebend nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, darum solltet Ihr die von Euch gewünschte Distanz nicht zu sehr ausweiten. Vergesst nicht, dass Ihr nun keinen Zauberstab mehr habt um Euch gegen hungrige Raubtiere zu schützen."

Murmelnd erwiderte sie: "Solange ich vor Euch geschützt bin...", doch dann vollführte sie eine auffordernde Geste mit der Hand. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Mein Zauberstab - gebt ihn mir", forderte sie erneut.

Er straffte seine Gestalt und sein Blick glich dem eines Vaters der sein Kind tadelt: "Ihr habt diesen Stab gegen mich erhoben. Droht mir gar, mich im Schlafe zu töten und glaubt nun ernsthaft, ich würde Euch die Waffe dazu ausliefern?"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen strich er von außen über die Stelle seines Umhangs worunter der Zauberstab verborgen war. Ihre Augen folgten seinem Tun und dabei verzog sich angeekelt ihr Gesicht.

"So behaltet ihn, wenn Ihr Euch dadurch sicher wähnt", erwiderte sie mit gespieltem Liebreiz. Alsbald wurde ihre Stimme noch süßlicher im Ton: "Wiegt Euch ruhig in dem Glauben, dass eine Frau zu schwach sei, Euch ohne Magie etwas anhaben zu können." Kaum hatte sie gesprochen, machte er überraschend einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Unwillkürlich wich sie zurück, und ein erschreckter Aufschrei begleitete ihr Tun. Seine Stimme war spöttisch. "Nur zu - wenn Ihr Euch mit mir messen wollt...doch bedenkt, dass ich nicht zimperlich sein werde!" Er schien seinen Körper für einen Kampf anzuspannen. Sie sah wie die Muskeln seines Armes unter dem Stoffe des Umhanges anschwollen.

Hermine blickte ihn voller Schrecken an und besann sich erst nach einiger Zeit darauf, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen. Ohne jegliche Reaktion in seinem Gesichte erkennen zu lassen, hatte er sie beobachtet.

Schließlich hob er eine Augenbraue und kaum hörbar war seine Stimme: "Wie ich sehe wünscht Ihr keine Probe unserer Kräfte. Vielleicht können wir uns dann zur Nachtruhe begeben, bevor die Sonne den nächsten Tag ankündigt und Ihr immer noch haltlose Drohungen ausstoßt."

Sie flüsterte eine Verwünschung die so leise war, dass er nur den Klang, jedoch nicht die Worte vernahm. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf einen Busch neben ihr. Binnen Sekunden stand das Gestrüpp lichterloh in Flammen.

Entsetzt sprang sie zur Seite und ihre Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Klang: "Haltet ein! Ich habe es begriffen. Ihr habt meinen Zauberstab - Ihr seid stärker als ich - Ihr allein habt das Sagen. War es das, was Ihr mir mit Eurer Tat beweisen wolltet?"

Für einen Moment sahen seine Augen im flackernden Licht des brennenden Busches fast verwirrt aus: "Nein - ich habe ein Feuer entzünden wollen, damit wir nicht von den Wölfen angefallen werden. Aber wenn Ihr auch diese Dinge nun endlich begriffen habt, dann ist es durchaus in meinem Sinne."

Sie schien sich selbst zu verfluchen für ihre Angst ihm gegenüber, doch ohne ein weiteres Wort legte sie sich auf den Boden, wobei sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und stellte sich schlafend.

Ein Räuspern drang an ihr Ohr.

"So könnt Ihr doch nicht auf dem nackten Boden liegen. Morgen früh vermögt Ihr Euch ansonsten kaum noch zu rühren. Ihr solltet Eure Schlafstelle mit Laub und Gras polstern."

Ihre Stimme klang tatsächlich müde als sie erwiderte: "Tut Ihr dies nur mit Eurer - ich brauche solche Bequemlichkeit nicht."

Sie hörte wie er ein leises Stöhnen ausstieß, doch schon bald darauf fiel sie völlig erschöpft in Schlaf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Knurren weckte sie mitten in der Nacht. In halbem Schlafe noch gefangen, dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie lange nicht gegessen hatte und es somit kein Wunder war, dass ihr Magen sich zu erkennen gab.

Das Knurren wurde lauter. Dann kam ein Heulen hinzu. Sofort riss sie die Augen auf und erkannte in der Dunkelheit die Silhouette eines Wolfes, der über Snape gebeugt stand und ihm seinen grollenden Atem ins Gesicht hauchte.

Weitere Augen glommen in den dunklen Büschen nahe ihres Rastplatzes. Ihre Feuerquelle gab nur noch ein schwaches Glühen von sich, das keinem wilden Tier Angst einzujagen vermochte.

Hermine war sich kaum darüber gewahr was sie tat, als sie einen lauten Pfiff ausstieß, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Wolfes auf sie zog.

Sofort sprang das Untier ihr entgegen und sie vernahm die Stimme des Tränkemeisters, der den Zauberstab eilig hervorgezogen hatte und den Wolf nun niederstreckte, bevor er sie erreichen konnte. Doch ein Aufatmen war ihr nicht vergönnt, denn zwei weitere Wölfe brachen nun aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Einen konnte Snape schnell ebenfalls besiegen, doch der zweite schnappte nach seiner Hand und riss ihm den Stab aus seiner Gewalt. Als wolle das Tier beweisen, dass auch ein Zauberstab nichts weiter als ein Stückchen Holz sei, kaute er ihn und spie die faserigen Überreste auf den Boden. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte inzwischen nach dem Ast gegriffen, mit dem er zuvor Hermine auf die Hand geschlagen hatte und der nun neben seinem Schlafplatz lag.

Mit gewaltigem Schwung schlug er ihn dem Wolf entgegen, als dieser sich knurrend auf ihn stürzen wollte.

Ein Jaulen drang durch die Nacht und der Wolf floh humpelnd zwischen die Büsche. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er seinen Kameraden erzählte, dass es hier keine Beute zu holen gab.

In der Dunkelheit hörte sie Snape heftig atmen.

"Seid Ihr verletzt?" fragte sie in seine Richtung.

"Schlaft!" war seine einzige Erwiderung.

Mit pochendem Herzen rollte sie sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und starrte in die angrenzenden Büsche.

Dann spürte sie etwas auf ihrem Gesichte. Ganz sanft zuerst. Doch dann nahm das Gefühl schlagartig zu. Regen durchnässte binnen Sekunden ihre gesamte Kleidung.

Der Schauer währte nur kurze Zeit, doch er war heftig gewesen. Hermine fror erbärmlich. Auch ihre zusammengekauerte Haltung vermochte sie nicht zu wärmen. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein Geräusch, das sie nicht einzuschätzen vermochte. Es klang wie ein Klappern. Und erst nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass es Snape war, dessen Zähne heftig aufeinander schlugen.

tbc


	3. Teil 3

**3. Teil**

Die Morgensonne erstrahlte inzwischen durch die Bäume und schien ein Versprechen zu geben - ein Versprechen, die Kälte der Nacht zu vertreiben und den Tag mit Wärme zu füllen.

Hermines Körper schmerzte genau so, wie Snape es ihr vorausgesagt hatte. Ihre Glieder waren kalt und steif. Ihm schien es nicht besser zu ergehen. Mit jedem Atemzuge lag ein leises Stöhnen auf seinen Lippen. Seine Hand, mit der er den Wolf abgewehrt hatte, war von einer üblen Bisswunde gezeichnet. Doch er schien ihr keine Bedeutung zuzumessen.

Vom ihrem Platze aus blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. "Ihr seid verletzt. Lasst mich nach der Wunde sehen."

Kaum hatte sie mühsam sich erhoben, hob er abwehrend die unversehrte Hand empor. "Nein! Es ist nichts - bleibt mir gefälligst vom Leibe!"

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Die Kälte, der Hunger und die Wut über seine schroffe Art verleiteten sie zu neuerlichen Beschimpfungen: "Oh, ich vergaß - Ihr seid ja ein Heiliger. Euch darf man nur anbeten - verehren - bewundern, aber niemals darf man Euch berühren, in Frage stellen oder gar kritisieren."

"Ich bin kein Heiliger", erwiderte er schwach.

"Nein - das seid Ihr in der Tat nicht! Ihr seid ein Idiot, der es zugelassen hat, dass wir nun ohne Magie auskommen müssen. Wenn wir je wieder aus diesem Wald herauskommen, dann werde ich Euch nie wieder sehen wollen - nie wieder, hört Ihr?" Tränen der Wut krochen ihre Kehle hinauf und ihre Augen brannten wie loderndes Feuer.

Erst als sie bemerkte, dass er eine Erwiderung schuldig blieb, sah sie erstaunt zu ihm. Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie geworden. Für einen Moment glaubte sie das Schütteln seines Kopfes zu vernehmen.

"Was?" fuhr sie ihn trotzig an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob er sich und begann seinen Umhang abzulegen. Dann knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und entledigte sich dessen mit einer fließenden Bewegung.

Hermine hatte auf eine Erwiderung von ihm gewartet und sah nun eilig in eine andere Richtung.

"Was tut Ihr da?" fragte sie, wobei sie ihren Kopf unwillkürlich wieder zu ihm wandte.

Er war gerade dabei seinen Gürtel zu lösen und öffnete nun ebenfalls die Hose, ohne Hermine Beachtung zu schenken. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben seine muskulösen Beine zu Gesichte bekam. Sie waren schlank, kerzengerade und an den Schienbeinen mit schwarzem Haar bedeckt. Der Anblick schien ihr anstößig, so dass sie sich bemühte ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken, doch ihre Augen schienen an seiner Brust verweilen zu wollen. Breit war sie und ebenfalls von schwarzem Haar bedeckt - nicht viel, doch genug um seine Männlichkeit mühelos zu unterstreichen.

'Männlichkeit' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und streng gebot sie ihrer inneren Stimme Einhalt.

Doch der Gedanke alleine reichte aus, um ihr die Schamesröte in die Wangen zu treiben und abermals wandte sie den Kopf ab.

"Was soll das?" fragte sie nun fast verzweifelt über die Situation, in die er sie brachte.

Sein Lachen war rau und seine Stimme spöttisch: "Ich vergaß wie schüchtern Ihr seid, edle Jungfrau. Verzeiht, wenn der bloße Anblick meines Körpers Euch so in Wallung versetzt. Doch mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl wenn ich möchte, dass meine Kleider trocknen, so werde ich sie wohl in die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen hängen müssen - genau wie Ihr es nun mit der Euren tun werdet!"

"Nein! Das werde ich nicht!" ereiferte sie sich und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopfe.

Er schenkte ihr bereits keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr, sondern begann seine Kleider über Äste zu hängen. Die Sonne, sowie der leichte Wind schienen eine schnelle Trocknung zu verheißen.

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihren frierenden Körper, doch damit presste sie nur die klammen Kleider gegen ihre Haut, was ihr Zittern noch verstärkte.

"Verdammt", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie einen heftigen Kampf mit sich selbst ausfocht.

Dann riss sie wütend ihren Umhang von den Schultern. Der Rest folgte bald darauf. Ihr Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, während sie dies tat und erst als sie einen Ast suchte, an den sie die Kleider hängen konnte, sah sie, wie er sie unverhohlen beobachtete.

Sofort hielt sie schützend die nasse Kleidung vor ihre Brüste.

"Was starrt Ihr so? Es ist sinnvoll die Kleider zu trocknen. Ich tue es Euch gleich - das wolltet Ihr doch. Der Anstand würde es gebieten, dass Ihr wegseht."

"_Ihr_ seid es doch, die mir immer wieder versichert, dass ich keinerlei Anstand besitze - was wundert Euch nun daran, dass ich mich nicht wie ein Gentleman benehme?"

Sie schnaubte hörbar, dann warf sie die Kleider über einen Ast und wandte sich furchtlos zu ihm.

"So schaut nur, wenn es Euch glücklich macht. Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Schließlich bin ich nicht gänzlich nackt. Ich trage ein Mieder, welches ich nicht auszuziehen gedenke - also lasst uns so tun, als würden wir an den See zum Baden gehen, nichts weiter."

"Euer weißes Mieder ist, dank des Regens, durchsichtig geworden. Als Ihr Euch umwandtet ermöglichte mir dies, einen Blick auf Euren wohlgeformten Hintern zu werfen - obwohl auch Eure Brüste nicht zu verachten sind", erwiderte er ernst.

Sofort sah sie an sich hinab und ein spitzer Schrei des Entsetzens entwich ihrer Kehle. Mit fliegenden Händen bemühte sie sich hastig ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

"Ihr...Ihr...Schuft! Warum sagt Ihr dies erst jetzt?"

Sein Lachen klang seltsam kehlig: "Weil ich es nicht sehen konnte, als Ihr noch Eure Kleidung trugt."

"Ihr wisst genau was ich meine - wendet doch bitte endlich Euren Blick ab!"

"Warum? Nun habe ich doch ohnehin schon alles gesehen."

Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um und als sie ihm so gegenüber stand, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Auf ihrem Gesichte lag stolzer Trotz der ihm beweisen sollte, dass sie durchaus nicht auf seine Gnade angewiesen war. Dann ließ sie demonstrativ die Arme sinken und gab ihm furchtlos und ohne Scham den Blick auf ihren scheinbar nackten Körper frei.

Für einen Moment lag sein Augenmerk tatsächlich auf ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten, als er sich plötzlich hastig umwandte und seine Kleidung einer Kontrolle unterzog.

"Sie kann unmöglich schon trocken sein, Professor. Und was auch immer Ihr nun zu verbergen sucht - denkt daran, für Euch bin ich nur ein Kind, nicht wahr?"

Ihr war durchaus bewusst wie reizvoll ihr Körper auf Männer wirkte. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie hätte sich in all den Jahren seit ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts nicht gewandelt?

Dass er nun einsehen musste, wie sehr sie seinen eigenen Körper in Aufruhr brachte, war ihr eine große Genugtuung - strafte sie doch seine Worte vom Vortag lügen.

Doch mit einem male wurde ihr gewahr, welch gefährliches Spiel sie hier trieb. Wer würde ihm schon Einhalt gebieten können, wenn er sich auf sie stürzen würde? Ihr Spott konnte es sicher nicht. Kaum hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, wandte er sich wieder zu ihr und sie sah ihren Verdacht mehr als bestätigt. Sie hätte schon ihres Augenlichtes verlustig sein müssen, um die Ausbuchtung seiner kurzen Beinkleider, die seine Männlichkeit verbargen, nicht zu bemerken.

Er war eindeutig erregt, doch auch er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Nun - ich gebe zu, dass Ihr _kein _Kind mehr seid. Ihr seid dennoch sicher vor mir - ich weiß mich zu beherrschen."

Leise nickte sie und fühlte sich seltsam erhitzt. Ihre Augen hatten wie gebannt auf seinen Lippen verweilt, während er seine Worte geformt hatte und dieser Anblick hatte eine Saite in ihr zum klingen gebracht, die sie bis dato nicht gekannt hatte.

Sie schluckte mühsam. Dieses Empfinden verwirrte sie, stand es doch völlig im Gegensatz zu ihren Gedanken. Ihr Kopf wusste, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe kommen dürfe. Doch da war dieses Gefühl in ihr, das ihr einflüsterte, wie schön es sein könne, würde er sie berühren.

Snape hatte sich jedoch schon in einigem Abstand auf den Boden gesetzt und schien in Gedanken versunken.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam unsicher und sann darüber nach, ob sie ihre Kleidung lieber wieder anlegen solle, auch wenn sie sich dann vermutlich noch den Tod holen würde.

"Worüber grübelt Ihr?" fragte sie schließlich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Er schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopfe, dann lachte er rau. "Ich denke darüber nach, warum Ihr Euch selbst das Leben so schwer macht."

Völlig verwirrt über diese Antwort starrte sie ihn an. Seine langen Haaren bedeckten die nackten Schultern, und seine Muskeln schienen angespannt zu sein.

"Was meint Ihr damit?"

"Warum sucht Ihr Euch nicht einen Mann, der Euch in dem unterstützt was Ihr vorhabt? Es muss doch einen Gefährten für Euch geben, der es begrüßt, dass Ihr den Wissenschaften so zugetan seid. Jemand, der Euch und Euren Wissensdurst zu schätzen weiß."

Vor Erstaunen stand ihr Mund offen, was ihr einen kritischen Blick von ihm einbrachte.

"Ich hoffe so jemanden zu finden - eines schönen Tages", gab sie vage zurück.

"Das werdet Ihr sicher", erwiderte er zu ihrer Verblüffung knapp.

Sie ließ einige Zeit verstreichen, dann sammelte sie allen Mut und fragte: "Was ist mit Euch?"

"Mit mir?" fragte er erstaunt zurück.

Schnell bemerkte sie, dass ihre Frage von ihm falsch verstanden werden konnte.

"Ich meinte nicht wegen mir - also, was ich fragen wollte war viel mehr - gibt es denn keine Frau, die gerne an Eurem Leben teil hätte?"

Er sah sie nun abschätzend an. Schließlich verzog er das Gesicht spöttisch: "Was denkt Ihr? Glaubt _Ihr_, dass eine Frau sich freiwillig in meine Nähe wagen würde?"

"Nein", erwiderte sie ein wenig zu hastig, "doch wenn Ihr nicht immer so garstig wärt - wenn Ihr Euren Zynismus zügeln könntet - wenn Ihr Vertrauen in einen anderen Menschen fassen würdet und nicht jedem nur Schlechtes unterstelltet - wenn Ihr Gefühl zeigen könntet, Mitleid und Trost zu spenden bereit wärt - dann, ja dann wäre ein Anfang gemacht."

"Das sind viele Dinge - Dinge die ich nicht erfüllen kann - und auch nicht will! Ich werde lieber mit meiner eigenen Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen."

Ein entnervtes Stöhnen drang über ihre Lippen. "So habt Ihr es auch nicht besser verdient. Werdet glücklich mit Euch!"

Er nahm diesen Wunsch mit einer stummen Verbeugung in gespielter Demut entgegen.

Hermine spürte, dass sie mit dem Ausgang des Gespräches nicht glücklich war. Ein innerer Zwang schien sie regelrecht zu treiben. Die fehlende Kleidung und die Intimität die dadurch entstand, schien auch persönlichere Fragen zuzulassen.

"Ihr seid mir noch eine Antwort schuldig", begann sie.

Als er sie fragend anblickte, sagte sie erklärend: "Ich hatte Euch gefragt, ob Ihr je liebtet. Gestern seid Ihr meiner Frage ausgewichen, indem Ihr mich in Verlegenheit brachtet. Nun warte ich jedoch immer noch auf Eure Antwort. Gab es jemanden den Ihr liebtet?"

Sie hielt den Atem an, während er den Kopf zu Boden senkte. Eine endlos lange Zeit schien verstrichen zu sein, als er schließlich nickte.

"Ja - ich habe geliebt. Einmal - doch sie hat mich gehasst. Ende der Geschichte."

"Diese Geschichte ist kurz - und ihr Ende wahrhaft traurig."

Er sah sie an, als versuche er zu ergründen wie sehr sie ihn verspotten wolle. Doch er erkannte in ihren Augen ein Bedauern, das ihn seltsam berührte.

Um sich von diesem Eindruck zu befreien, wurde seine Stimme herausfordernd.

"Hattet Ihr ernsthaft etwas anderes erwartet, bei einem Manne wie mir? Glaubtet Ihr gar an eine romantische Affäre - womöglich noch mit einer meiner Schülerinnen?"

Sie war nicht Willens sich von seinem harschen Tone schrecken zu lassen, und so blieb ihre Stimme sanft: "Wer war sie?"

"Das geht Euch nichts an. Sie ist auch schon wieder vergessen."

"Ist sie das?"

"Jeden Tag aufs neue", erwiderte er matt, "morgens erwache ich mit dem Gedanken an sie und wenn ich abends zu Bett gehe, so nehme ich mir fest vor, wenigstens nicht von ihr zu träumen."

"Also vergesst Ihr sie nie."

"Wenn Ihr so wollt."

Hermine sah ihn plötzlich mit verschleiertem Blicke an. "Das klingt traurig - traurig aber wundervoll."

"Wundervoll?" erkundigte er sich verärgert, "ich hätte Euch die Geschichte schon früher erzählen sollen. Da ich doch weiß, wie glücklich es Euch macht, wenn ich leide."

"So ist es nicht! Ihr verkennt mich. Es ist nur so..." sie suchte nach Worten.

"Lächerlich?" bot er ihr eine Beendigung ihres Satzes an.

"Nein! Es ist...ungewohnt, und lässt mich Euch mit völlig anderen Augen sehen."

"So reibt sie Euch und seht nochmal hin - ich bin derselbe Mann wie zuvor."

Eilig schüttelte sie mit dem Kopfe: "Das seid Ihr nicht - nicht für mich."

"Dann habe ich wohl doch einen Fehler begangen, Euch davon zu erzählen."

"Weshalb sagt Ihr das? Ist es Euch solch ein Anliegen in meinen Augen ein Ekel zu bleiben?"

Er erwiderte lange nichts, sondern sah sie mit unbewegter Miene an. Sie spürte wie sie unter diesem Blick zu erröten drohte. Schnell fragte sie: "Seht Ihr sie noch oft?"

Er stieß ein raues Lachen aus: "Außer in meinen Träumen meint Ihr? Nein - ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Als ich Euch sagte, dass sie mich hasst, glaubtet Ihr da es sei nicht wahr? Glaubtet Ihr gar ich mache Scherze?"

Schnell schüttelte sie mit dem Kopfe. "Nein - ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass ein Mensch, dem man soviel Gefühl entgegenbringt, einen im Gegenzug hassen kann."

Als er plötzlich zu Boden sah und sein Gesicht sich versteinerte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass seine Geschichte nicht _die_ war, die sie bisher daraus zu hören geglaubt hatte.

"Ihr habt Ihr nie gestanden sie zu lieben. Sie war ahnungslos", sagte sie voller Erkenntnis.

Sein Schweigen gab ihr Bestätigung in dieser Ahnung. Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich, riss seine Kleidung von dem Baume und streifte sie sich so hastig über, dass sie glaubte den Stoff reißen zu hören.

"Zieht Euch endlich an, damit wir aufbrechen können. Der Weg ist lang und noch eine Nacht möchte ich nicht unter freiem Himmel verbringen."

Dies war seine Art ein Gespräch zu beenden, das seiner Meinung nach vermutlich nie hätte stattfinden sollen.

Doch irgendetwas in ihr wollte seinen Widerstand endlich brechen. Angetrieben von dem Wunsche ihn nicht mehr als ein Scheusal zu sehen, blieb sie beharrlich am gleichen Flecke und fuhr fort zu fragen, so, als ob nichts geschehen sei.

"Warum habt Ihr es ihr nie gesagt? Gewiss hätte sie anders über Euch gedacht."

Snape sah sie nun melancholisch lächelnd an. Irritiert über seinen Sinneswandel beobachtete sie, wie er sich ihr näherte. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen, streckte sanft seine Hand aus und griff nach einer Strähne ihres braunen Haares. Die Locke zwischen seinen Fingern reibend sah er sie mit trauriger Miene an.

"Ihr meint, wenn ich den Mut hätte aufbringen können es ihr zu gestehen, dann hätte sie mich vielleicht erhört?"

Hermines Atem stockte, als sie seine Nähe spürte. Er war nun wieder bekleidet, doch sie trug immer noch nicht mehr auf dem Leibe als das durchscheinende Mieder.

Ein Schauer überlief sie, als seine Lippen den ihren so nahe kamen, dass sie beinahe glaubte er werde sie küssen.

Doch das tat er nicht. Er sah sie nur weiter an. Still, beobachtend welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte. Als sein Blick zu ihren Brüsten wanderte wurde ihr bewusst, wie durchschaubar nicht nur ihr Mieder, sondern auch sie selbst für ihn war. Ihre Erregung war so offensichtlich wie die seine zuvor.

Völlig benommen wollte sie etwas zu ihm sagen, das vermutlich wenig Sinn vermittelt hätte und nur der Ablenkung hätte dienen sollen. Doch sie vermochte es nicht, auch nur ein einziges Wort hervor zu bringen. Inzwischen war sie sich auch ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher, ob es überhaupt ihr Wunsch war, dass er seinen Blick von ihren verhärteten Brustwarzen nahm, oder ob sie sich nicht eher danach sehnte, dass er sie berühren möge.

Doch ehe sie ein Wort sprechen konnte, kam er ihr zuvor.

"Seht Ihr wie leicht es ist. Eine rührende Geschichte - ein trauriger Blick und schon hat man euch Weiber da, wo man euch haben will."

Voller Unglauben starrte sie ihn nun an. Als sie die Tragweite dieser wenigen Worte begriff, riss eine Welle der Wut sie mit sich.

"Ihr habt das alles nur erfunden? Ihr wolltet Euch bei mir einschmeicheln - Euch meine Gunst auf diese Art erschleichen? Ihr..." sie brach ab und eine Tränenflut ergoss sich plötzlich aus ihren Augen, dennoch starrte sie ihn an, als habe sie soeben ein Monster erblickt. Seine Augen funkelten sie triumphierend an. "Ihr solltet mir dankbar sein für diese Lektion. Noch einmal werdet Ihr sicher nicht auf diesen geläufigen Trick hereinfallen. Und Ihr werdet ihm zweifellos noch oft begegnen. Denn jeder Mann weiß um seine Wirkung. Spiele ein gebrochenes Herz vor und es gelingt dir im nu, ein Herz zu brechen."

Ihre Stimme war matt und tränenerstickt als sie erwiderte: "Glaubt Ihr wirklich dies bewahrt mich davor, dass mir ein Mann das Herz bricht? Ihr gebt vor, mich mit dieser Lektion schützen zu wollen - doch allein mit dieser Tat habt Ihr schon dafür gesorgt, dass mein Herz zerbrach."

Er wedelte kurz mit der Hand. "Dieser Bruch ist schnell geheilt, seht Ihr Euch doch nur in Eurer Meinung über mich bestätigt. Doch einem anderen Manne wird es nun nicht mehr gelingen Euch auf diese Art zu einer...Körperlichkeit zu verführen und sich danach über Eure Einfältigkeit zu amüsieren."

Eilig wandte sie sich um und griff nun ebenfalls nach ihrer Kleidung. Während sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte stieß sie mit schnellen Worten hervor: "Ihr wollt Dank? So will ich Euch danken, edler Herr, für Eure Güte mir den Dienst zu erweisen, Euch wieder im rechten Lichte zu sehen."

Als sie mit ihren Kleidern in der Hand ihm gegenübertrat, sah sie, wie er einen letzten Blick auf ihre Brüste zu erhaschen suchte, bevor ihr Körper wieder züchtig verhüllt sein würde.

"Wenn Ihr mit dieser Lektion beabsichtigt habt, dass das Herz in meiner weichen Brust - die sich willig an Euch geschmiegt hätte - nicht mehr schneller schlägt, sondern zu Stein wird wenn ich an Euch denke, so darf ich Euch versichern, dass es Euch gelungen ist. Ich hoffe Ihr seid zufrieden mit Euch", stieß sie bitter hervor. Dann begann sie sich anzukleiden. Während sie in ihre Kleider schlüpfte, hörte sie wie er leise sprach: "Und wenn es erst aus Stein ist, so vermag es niemand mehr zu verletzen."

tbc (falls Ihr noch Lust habt)


	4. Teil 4

**4. Teil**

Schweigend folgte sie ihm durch den Wald. Jedes Wort schien ihr zu kostbar um es an dieses Scheusal zu richten. Nie wieder würde sie mit diesem Manne sprechen. Dennoch wirbelten tausende von Worten durch ihren Geist, die sie voller Wut ihm entgegenschleudern wollte. Diese eigentümliche Mischung bewirkte, dass sie beinahe hoffte, er würde sie ansprechen. Nur ein einziger Anlass würde ihr genügen, ihm alles an den Kopf zu werfen, was sie in gehetzter Rede sich immer wieder selbst vorsprach.

Doch nicht einmal diesen Gefallen wollte dieser Schuft ihr erweisen. Wortlos ging auch er dahin und wandte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um. Dies steigerte ihre Wut beträchtlich. Der Weg schien ihr endlos. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie stand einfach da und sah ihm zu wie er weiterging, ohne auch nur zu bemerken, dass sie ihm nicht länger folgte.

Als er schon bald außer Sicht war, ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und schlug die Hände vor ihr Antlitz. Sollte er doch weitergehen - verschwinden aus ihrem Blicke - besser noch, aus ihrem Leben.

So saß sie einige Zeit und plötzlich drangen die Geräusche des Waldes wie verstärkt an ihr Ohr. Das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Rauschen der Blätter im Winde. Sie beobachtete die Sonnenstrahlen, die die obersten Baumwipfel zum Erstrahlen brachten und Schatten über den Boden tanzen ließen. Ein Schmetterling flog fröhlich um ihren Kopf und wollte sich schon niederlassen, als Hermine mit einem male etwas an ihrer Schulter verspürte. Sofort überfiel sie heillose Panik, denn kurz darauf ertönte ein Zischen, so wurde ihr unmissverständlich gewahr, was dort in diesem Augenblicke unter ihre Kleider schlüpfte. Wider besseren Wissens sprang sie schreiend auf und versuchte die Schlange von sich zu schütteln. Das Tier hatte scheinbar ebensoviel Angst wie sie, denn es schlug seine Zähne nun in Hermines Fleisch. Kaum hatte sie die Schlange gepackt, schleuderte sie sie in hohem Bogen von sich. Nur wenige Augenblicke später verschwamm die Welt vor ihren Augen und die große dunkle Gestalt, die auf sie zukam, erkannte sie lediglich noch an der Stimme, doch auch diese schien ihr fast wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Als er ihr die Bluse aufriss, wollte sie sich wehren, doch sie konnte nicht einmal die Augen aufschlagen. Sie spürte wie er sie in festem Griffe hielt und scheinbar eine Weisung gab, die sie nicht zu verstehen vermochte.

Dann fühlte sie einen seltsamen Druck oberhalb ihrer Brust. Das Gefühl nahm zu, jedesmal wenn er sich über sie beugte. Dazwischen hörte sie ihn ausspucken und plötzlich dämmerte durch ihren Geist, was er dort tat. Da ihm keinerlei Magie zu Verfügung stand, war er dabei, ihr Leben dadurch zu retten, dass er das Gift der Schlange aus ihrem Körper sog. Tatsächlich schien sein Vorgehen von Erfolg gekrönt. Zwar war sie immer noch benommen, doch die lähmende Starre, die ihr den baldig bevorstehenden Tod verkünden würde, blieb aus. Inzwischen schmerzte es sie so sehr, wenn er ihr seinen Mund auf den Biss presste, dass sie nach seinen Schultern griff um ihn fortzustoßen.

Für einen Moment sah er sie an, dann blickte er auf die Wunde, fast so als wolle er prüfen, ob er alles Gift entfernt hatte. Auch sie sah mit verschwommenem Blicke auf die pochende Stelle, die bereits einen Bluterguss aufwies. Sie wusste, dass frisch verliebte Mädchen manchmal von ihren Geliebten so gezeichnet waren. Doch dieser Fleck rührte nicht von einem leidenschaftlichen Kusse her. Snape schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken zu hegen, denn auch sein Blick verweilte einige Zeit auf der Stelle, die er so deutlich markiert hatte. Dann wanderten seine Augen wie von selbst zu ihrer Brust, und die Erhebungen in deren Mitte waren deutlich zu erkennen. Ein Blitz schien durch ihren Unterleib zu fahren, als sie sich unweigerlich vorstellte, wie wohl seine saugenden Lippen sich auf diese Stelle ihres Körpers auszuwirken vermochten.

"Bei Merlin - welche Prüfungen werden mir hier noch auferlegt", fauchte er, während er sich schnell erhob und mit der Hand über den Mund fuhr, als wolle auch er der Vorstellung, seiner Lippen um ihre gehärteten Brustwarzen, Einhalt gebieten.

Hermine zog ihre Bluse zusammen und begann sie ungeschickt zuzuknöpfen.

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Seid Ihr in der Lage zu laufen? Es ist noch ein langer Fußmarsch. Seid Ihr bereit?"

Sie nickte leicht und vermochte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Sie fürchtete, dass er zuviel in ihren Augen lesen könne. Ohne weiter auf diesen Vorfall einzugehen, kämpften sie sich schweigend durch den Wald voran.

Er benutzte von Zeit zu Zeit den Ast, um einen Weg durch das dunkle Dickicht zu bahnen. Sie spürte, dass er allzuviel Kraft für dieses Unterfangen aufwendete - fast so, als wolle er ein Übermaß an Energie aus seinem Körper treiben.

Ihr Gefühl flüsterte ihr ein, dass es gefährlich sei, ihn in dieser Stimmung anzusprechen. Erst als er inne hielt und den Schweiß von seiner Stirne wischte, wagte sie es, das Wort an ihn zu richten.

"Wir sollten nun bald zurück sein, nicht wahr? Das Schloss müsste doch schon in Sichtweite liegen - meint Ihr nicht auch?"

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm und bald darauf ließ er die Schultern hängen. "Das sollte es in der Tat - jedoch vermag ich kein Schloss zu sehen - doch lasse ich mich in diesem Punkte gerne von Euch eines Besseren belehren. Seht Ihr ein Schloss, Ihr Ausbund an Weisheit?"

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einer dünnen Linie, wie er es sonst so gerne zur Schau zu tragen pflegte.

"Nein, ich vermag ebenfalls kein Schloss zu sehen. Doch wenn es Euer Übermaß an Freundlichkeit noch zulässt, würdet Ihr mir dann erklären, wie dies möglich sein kann? Wir schlugen doch den richtigen Weg ein, oder täusche ich mich diesbezüglich?"

Er zuckte scheinbar unbeteiligt die Schultern: "Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht taten wir das - wohl eher aber nicht, denn sonst wären wir längst daheim."

In ihren Gedanken wurde es düster. Ängste bahnten sich Weg von ihrem Bauch, bis in ihre Kehle und drangen nun aus ihrem Munde, bevor sie sich ordentlich besinnen konnte: "Wir können unmöglich noch eine Nacht in diesem Walde verbringen. Er ist voller Gefahren. Wir werden vielleicht nie wieder den rechten Weg finden..."

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hand und entfesselte damit nur ihren Zorn, der so viel befreiender ihr erschien, als die hilflose Angst: "Ihr seid der Mann! Ihr hättet Euch um den rechten Weg kümmern müssen! Erst recht, wo wir der Magie verlustig sind. Es ist Eure Aufgabe uns nach hause zu führen!"

Die eben noch beschwichtigende Miene wandte sich nun ebenfalls zur wuterfüllten Fratze: "Ach - mit einem Male bin ich der Mann! Nur weil es Euch so in den Kram passt! Was seid Ihr doch für ein ungerechtes Weibsbild. Hättet Ihr nicht ebensogut auf den Weg acht geben können? Ihr rühmt Euch doch sonst so gerne Euer Leben auch ohne einen Mann einrichten zu können, oder zumindest die gleichen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Nun bitte, so führt uns heim - ich werde Euch folgen!"

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn voller Hohn an: "Wie soll eine Frau die Männer ernst nehmen, wenn die angeblich so tapferen Herren nicht in der Lage sind, ein Unvermögen beizeiten einzugestehen. Statt mich in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass wir uns auf dem rechten Wege befinden, hättet Ihr längst den Mund aufmachen können, um zuzugeben, dass wir uns verlaufen haben."

"Ich wollte Euch nicht beunruhigen", erwiderte er barsch.

"Danke - das ist Euch gelungen - ich bin die Ruhe selbst", mit gänzlich falschem Lächeln sah sie ihn an.

"Wollt Ihr mich weiter beschimpfen oder sollen wir versuchen noch heute zum Schlosse zu gelangen?"

"Ich denke wir sollten versuchen zum Schlosse zu gelangen - beschimpfen kann ich Euch währenddessen schließlich immer noch."

Er erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern wandte sich wiederum zum Gehen, jedoch nicht bevor sie zustimmend mit dem Kopfe nickte.

Während sie hinter ihm herschritt beobachtete sie ihn genauer. Bislang waren ihr seine Schritte so sicher vorgekommen. Weit ausholend hatte er scheinbar immer genau gewusst, wohin er sie führte - doch nun war dieser Schein gebrochen. Obwohl sie nur seinen Rücken sah, kam er ihr mit einem Male verletzlicher vor. Ihr Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf seine verletzte Hand, die er sorgsam von sich streckte, damit sie mit nichts in Berührung kam. Hermine erkannte, dass der Biss des Wolfes zu einer entzündlichen Wunde angeschwollen war. Dies musste schmerzen - zumindest sah es danach aus.

"Wollt Ihr Euch nicht einen Verband aus Kräutern machen?" fragte sie mit erhobener Stimme.

Wie angewurzelt wandte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen blickten fragend.

Unsicher deutete sie nun auf seine Hand. "Ihr wisst doch sicher welche Kräuter Euch Linderung verschaffen würden..." sagte sie nun immer leiser werdend.

Sachte hob er die Hand und blickte sie an, als würde sie nicht zu ihm gehören. Dann ließ er sie sinken und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kritisch zusammen.

"Wir sollten uns nicht mit solcherlei Lappalien aufhalten, wenn wir im Schlosse sind, so habe ich genug Heilmittel, die verhindern werden, dass ich daran sterbe - auch wenn Euch dies zweifellos enttäuschen wird."

Ihre Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, während er sie mit übertriebener Liebenswürdigkeit musterte.

"Oh, wahrlich - die Welt wäre besser dran ohne einen Zyniker wie Euch. Warum vergesse ich nur immer, welch ein schrecklich ungerechter Mensch Ihr seid? Es scheint Eure liebste Beschäftigung zu sein, anderen Boshaftigkeiten zu unterstellen, zu denen nur ihr selbst in der Lage seid. Das jemand sich um Euch sorgen könnte, scheint eine Beleidigung für Euch zu sein."

"Nein, es ist nicht beleidigend, jedoch erscheint es mir unpassend."

"Unpassend? Wie kann es unpassend sein, wenn sich jemand um Euch sorgt?"

Er sah nun wieder auf seine Hand, während er leise erwiderte: "Wollt Ihr denn noch eine Lektion von mir erteilt bekommen? Muss ich vor Euch den Versehrten spielen, um Eurer Herz zu erweichen, und es dann mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit zu brechen, mit der es mir - laut Eurer eigenen Aussage - bereits schon mal gelang? Ich dachte wirklich Ihr hättet diese Übung längst begriffen."

Langsam schüttelte sie mit dem Kopfe - dann schneller und schließlich spie sie ihm entgegen: "Nein! Ihr gebt vor, mich etwas lehren zu wollen? Ich habe tatsächlich etwas gelernt, mein Herr! Immer dann, wenn Ihr Gefahr lauft, zuviel von Euch preis zu geben, so verfallt Ihr in beleidigende Reden. Ihr verletzt aufs Geratewohl, um Euch selbst keine Blöße zu geben. Wenn Ihr mir beibringen wolltet, dass jeder Mann eine Frau ausnutzt, die Mitleid mit ihm empfindet, so liegt der Fehler wohl eher bei Euch. Es ist menschlich sich zu sorgen - und keine Einfältigkeit, wie Ihr es mir immer wieder weis machen wollt."

"Schenkt Euer Mitleid jemandem, der es entgegennehmen möchte. Verschont mich mit Euren weibischen Anwandlungen von Behüterei."

"Dies müsst Ihr mir nicht noch einmal sagen. Von mir dürft Ihr keine Hilfe mehr erwarten, Ihr seid ein undankbarer Grobian. Ein Mensch wie Ihr kann wohl nur Leid zufügen, und hat es selbst auch nicht besser verdient, als genau dies zurück zu bekommen."

"So sind wir uns einig", knurrte er und beschleunigte unwillkürlich seinen Schritt.

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen, als Hermine die Gegend endlich vertraut vorkam.

"Wir müssen dem Schlosse nun recht nahe sein - dem Himmel sei dank!" entfuhr es ihr laut. Von ihm war keine Erwiderung zu vernehmen. So gingen sie noch einige Zeit, bis das Schloss endlich in der Ferne zu erkennen war.

Hermines Kehle brannte wie das Feuer der Hölle, als sie sich endlich auf der Wiese vor dem Schlosse befanden und eine Gestalt ihnen so schnell entgegenhastete, wie das Alter es ihr erlaubte.

Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne erkannte Hermine nun Professor Dumbledore, dessen sonst lustig funkelnde Augen von einem Schleier der Besorgnis überdeckt waren.

"Das ganze Schloss war bereits in Sorge um Euch. Eben erst haben wir beschlossen, uns auf die Suche zu begeben, denn dies ist schon der zweite Tag, der sich dem Ende neigt, und wir begannen die schlimmsten Gedanken zu hegen. Hagrid, der Wildhüter, ist just zu seiner Hütte geeilt, um sich für den langen Marsch zu wappnen. Ich muss ihm mitteilen, dass seine Dienste nicht mehr benötigt werden. Geht ins Schloss, wartet in meinem Büro - ich habe mit Euch zu sprechen."

Die beiden Heimkehrer taten was der alte Mann von ihnen verlangte.

Zwar sehnte Hermine sich mehr nach einem heißen Bade, das ihre Lebensgeister wieder wecken sollte, dem Meister der Zaubertränke war dagegen mehr nach einem üppigen Abendmahl - doch nun saßen sie beide in den Räumen des Direktors und harrte der Dinge, die er ihnen mitzuteilen habe.

Scheinbar endlos ließ er sie warten und das Unbehagen breitete sich in ihren Gemütern wie ein loderndes Feuer aus.

Endlich betrat der alte Mann das Büro und schien die mühsam unterdrückte Ungeduld, mit der er erwartet wurde, kaum wahrzunehmen.

"Severus - wie ich sehe kehrt Ihr ohne Euer Ziel verwirklicht zu haben, zurück. War Eure Suche erfolglos?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, unsere Suche war erfolgreich - doch mussten wir den Fund zurücklassen, wenn wir nicht Gefahr laufen wollten, unser Leben gleich ebenso an diesem Orte zu lassen."

"So habt Ihr weise gehandelt. Euer Trank wird auch ohne diesen Zusatz von Erfolg gekrönt sein?"

Verdruss machte sich nun auf dem Gesichte des Tränkemeisters breit: "Dies wohl nicht - ich werde mein Glück zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal auf die Probe stellen - allein, denn die Gefahren sind mannigfaltig, wie wir erfahren mussten."

Sein Blick bohrte sich für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen der jungen Frau neben ihm.

Der Direktor sah sie ebenfalls nachdenklich an.

Sofort ergriff sie das Wort: "Den Gefahren werde ich schon trotzen. Ich bitte darum, auch beim nächsten Versuche teilhaben zu dürfen," um Erlaubnis bittend sah sie zum Direktor.

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopfe und ein Lächeln zeichnete mit einem Male sein Gesicht.

"Ich hoffe, Ihr habt zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits andere Pläne. Es gibt da jemanden, dessen Bekanntschaft Ihr machen solltet. Der junge Mann kam bereits gestern ins Schloss. Er harrt seit diesem Zeitpunkt hier aus, nur um Euch zu sehen."

Ein verblüffter Laut entwich ihrer Kehle. Offenbar war sie über diese Entwicklung mehr als überrascht.

"Morgen - vielleicht," begann sie unsicher, doch der Direktor hob die Hand um ihre Rede zu unterbrechen.

"Ich sagte, er harrt seit gestern bereits hier aus. Eigens in der Hoffnung heute Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, hat er alle seine Geschäfte ruhen lassen und wartet voller Ungeduld. Nun wollen wir ihn nicht länger warten lassen, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?"

Bevor sie auch nur eine Erwiderung darauf kundtun konnte, gab der Direktor ein Zeichen zur Türe hin, die sich fast im gleichen Moment öffnete und den Blick auf eine Gestalt freigab, die nun in den Raum trat.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit braunen Locken betrat den Raum. Der Blick seiner stahlblauen Augen fiel unwillkürlich auf Hermine und ein zufriedenes Lächeln entstand um seine Mundwinkel. Die junge Frau wiederum sah wohlwollend auf dessen Erscheinungsbild und als er zu ihr trat, um einen Kuss auf ihre Hand zu hauchen, da machte ihr Herz einen so gewaltigen Hüpfer, dass sie beinahe die Hand auf ihre Brust gelegt hätte, um es an seinem Platze zu halten. Seine Stimme war seidenweich, als er raunte: "Ihr seid so schön wie die Sonne an einem herrlichen Frühlingstag. Eure Augen sind so strahlend wie der Mond am nächtlichen Himmel. Mein größter Wunsch ist es, Euch näher kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, Ihr erweist mir die Ehre, diesen in der nächsten Zeit zu erfüllen."

Der Mann hatte ihre Hand nicht losgelassen und war ihr so nahe, dass sie seine Wärme spürte.

Der Zauber des Moments wurde von einer energischen Stimme unterbrochen: "Albus - auf ein Wort".

Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte nicht gerade leise gesprochen und so zuckte Hermine bei der Schärfe, die seine Worte untermalt hatte, merklich zusammen.

Der Direktor wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem übellaunigen Freund zu.

"Severus - so sprich", forderte er ihn beinahe ebenso energisch auf. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich in seinem Schwelgen für die Romantik der Situation gestört.

Für einen Moment zögerte der dunkle Mann, doch schließlich verschloss sich seine Miene grimmig, als er begriffen hatte, dass alle in diesem Raume darauf warteten, dass er fortfuhr.

"Es ist wohl an der Zeit, ein paar Dinge zu klären. Zwischen Hermine und mir ereignete sich etwas, während unserer Reise."

Der braungelockte Mann ließ nun endlich ihre Hand los und sah mit wachsendem Interesse zum Weggefährten seiner Angebeteten.

Dieser schien die Unterbrechung lediglich zu nutzen, um seine Worte noch eindrucksvoller wirken zu lassen.

"Nun, ich weiß, dass ich einer wollüstigen Verbindung mit ihr hätte entsagen müssen, doch es lag wohl an dem berauschenden Duft des Guaiacum sanctum. Wir entfachten ein Feuer um uns zu wärmen und gleichermaßen vor wilden Tieren zu schützen, dabei müssen wir wohl unsere Lungen mit dem Rauch des verbrennenden Guajakharz gefüllt haben, das uns beiden die Sinne betörte und unsere Lust anstachelte, so dass wir nicht in der Lage waren uns dagegen zu wehren."

Hermine starrte den Zaubertrankmeister mit geöffnetem Mund an, doch kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was für eine unglaubliche Lüge er da auftischte.

Doch Snape fuhr unbeirrt, wenn auch scheinbar zerknirscht, fort: "Nun, da es soweit gekommen ist, will ich mich auf meine Pflichten besinnen und mich nicht schändlich verhalten. Darum möchte ich klarstellen, dass Hermine zu mir gehört. Ich werde sie ehelichen, sobald die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. "

"WAS?" entfuhr es Hermine nun endlich, "Was redet Ihr da nur?"  
Albus sah von einem zum anderen. Der braungelockte Mann wandte sich abrupt ab und stieß eine beleidigende Verwünschung über dieses Weibsbild aus, dem er beinahe sein Herz und noch dazu sein Geld geschenkt hätte.

Hermine wusste gar nicht was sie zuerst tun sollte. Sollte sie den Mann aufhalten, der dieses romantische Gefühl in ihr erwirkt hatte, und der nun auf dem Wege zur Tür war. Oder sollte sie den Professor davon zu überzeugen suchen, dass der Zaubertrankmeister sich wohl einen immens üblen Scherz erlaubte. Oder sollte sie dem Lügner Snape einen Tritt verpassen, der ihm noch äußerst lange im Gedächtnis bleibe würde?

Hin- und hergerissen von all diesen Möglichkeiten, verharrte sie reglos auf ihrem Stuhle. Ihre Kiefer begannen zu mahlen und als die Tür sich hinter dem Manne mit den blauen Augen geschlossen hatte, spie sie endlich die Worte aus, die ihr quer im Halse gesessen hatten.

"SNAPE - was zum Teufel soll das? Was denkt Ihr Euch dabei? Niemand wird Euch glauben - Ihr verdammter..."

"Hermine!" unterbrach sie nun energisch der Direktor.

Sie verstummte und begriff, dass er dem Zaubertrankmeister offenbar Glauben schenkte. Als wolle er seinen Lügen noch mehr Nährboden zukommen lassen, setzte Snape erklärend hinzu: "Es schmerzt mich zugeben zu müssen, dass mir bewusst ist, dass Hermine sich wohl kaum auf mich eingelassen hätte, wenn der Baum nicht unsere Sinne betört hätte. Doch es ist geschehen und so will ich meine Pflicht erfüllen und sie zur Frau nehmen. Albus - diese Bitte werdet Ihr mir doch nicht ausschlagen?"

Hermine konnte immer noch nicht recht begreifen, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Sie verstand nur eines - es war grauenvoll. Der Mann log, dass sich die Balken bogen, doch offenbar schien der Direktor durchaus gewillt ihm zu glauben.

"Das ist nicht wahr!" sagte sie laut. "Er hat sich das nur ausgedacht. Ich weiß nicht was er damit bezweckt, aber es war nichts zwischen uns, das beschwöre ich!"

Der Direktor schien für einen Moment verwirrt.

Doch der Zaubertrankmeister lachte nun kurz auf und voller Wehmut sagte er: "Warum sollte ich so etwas erfinden? Es fällt auch mir schwer, meine Schuld einzugestehen, doch wie bereits gesagt, bin ich bereit dafür zu bezahlen. Denn eines ist gewiss - seid Ihr nun guter Hoffnung, so kann dies nur ein Kind sein, das aus meinem Samen entstanden ist - denn Ihr wart eine Jungfrau, bevor ich Euch zur Frau machte."

"Lüge! LÜGE! ELENDER LÜGNER!"

Hermine schrie aus Leibeskräften und sprang von ihrem Stuhle. Snape sprang ebenfalls auf und kam ihrer Hand zuvor, die zu einer Ohrfeige ausgeholt hatte. "Vergesst nicht, was ich Euch sagte", warnte er sie.

In ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander.

Er hatte gedroht, dass sie es nicht überleben würde, wenn sie ihn noch einmal schlug.

Der Direktor räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Nun, Hermine - was passiert ist, ist nun einmal passiert. Seid froh, dass sich alles so gut geklärt hat, und dass Severus sich auf die Pflichten eines Gentleman besonnen hat. Ich denke, damit wäre alles geklärt."

Der Direktor wies ihnen jetzt unmissverständlich die Tür.

Hermine bemühte sich immer noch, dem alten Manne begreiflich zu machen, dass sich rein gar nichts zwischen ihr und dem Monster an ihrer Seite abgespielt hatte. Doch Snape hatte ihren Arm in einen Griff genommen der sie schmerzte, und zog sie energisch aus dem Büro des Direktors.

tbc

_Irgendwelche Fragen:)_

_Achso, ich denke dies ist eine gute Stelle, um wieder einmal um Euer Vertrauen zu bitten ;) um ein Review sowieso!_


	5. Teil 5

**5. Teil**

Nachdem Hermine in den ihr gänzlich unbekannten Raum gestoßen worden war, wirbelte sie wie von Sinnen herum und hieb mit Fäusten auf den Mann ein, der sie so sehr gedemütigt hatte.

Sie schlug und landete viele beachtliche Treffer, da er nicht einmal die Hände zu seinem Schutze hob. Es war ihr gleich, was er ihr dafür antun würde, schlimmer, als das was er bereits getan hatte, konnte es ohnehin nicht kommen.

Als sie schlussendlich mit einem Tritt in seinen Unterleib dem Ausmaß ihrer Wut Nachdruck verleihen wollte, stieß er sie mit einer harschen Bewegung von sich, worauf sie unsanft gegen die Wand stieß. Der Aufprall entlockte ihr einen atemlosen Schrei.

Er zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht und seine Augen wurden schmal.

"Seid Ihr nun fertig? Was glaubt Ihr, was dies bewirken soll? Ich will Euch diesen Fehltritt nachsehen, sonst müsste ich mir jetzt die Mühe machen, Euch Euren zarten Hals herumzudrehen."

Über die Ungerechtigkeit die ihr widerfahren war, und die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Gegenwehr, brach sie in Tränen aus, die sie nun unwirsch fortzuwischen suchte.

"Ihr seid ein solcher Satan. Was habe ich Euch nur getan, dass Ihr mein Leben zerstört? Macht es Euch solchen Spaß, mich zu Grunde zu richten?"

Ein Schnauben entwich seiner Nase und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, der sie zusammenzucken ließ, rechnete sie doch mit dem Schlimmsten.

"Beruhigt Euch jetzt wieder. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten."

Ein hysterisches Lachen ließ ihren Körper erbeben.

"Ihr habt mich gerade nur durch Eure Worte meiner Jungfräulichkeit beraubt. Ihr habt Euch aufs schändlichste die Rechte auf meinen Körper gesichert. Dadurch, dass Ihr vorgabt mich bereits besessen zu haben, ist Euch der Weg dazu nun freigegeben - jedenfalls was den Direktor angeht. Welche Perversion in Euch steckt, habe ich bei Weitem unterschätzt. Doch lasst Euch eins gesagt sein - ich werde Euch niemals gehören. Wenn Ihr mich gegen meinen Willen nehmt, so tut Ihr es nur ein einziges mal!"

Seine Emotionen waren nicht zu ergründen, als er nun fragte: "Wollt Ihr mich in diesem Falle töten?"

Seine besonnene Art, bei diesem absolut widerwärtigen Gespräch, ließ Furcht in ihr erwachsen.

Erneut traten die Tränen in ihre Augen als sie begriff, dass sie sich in einer denkbar schlechten Position befand.

"Wenn Ihr mich anrührt, so werde ich Euch töten - und sollte mir dies nicht gelingen, so töte ich mich selbst", erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit blickte er ihr in die braunen Augen als versuche er zu ergründen, ob dies wahrlich ihre Absicht sei. Schließlich nickte er zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden habe.

Dann wandte er ihr den Rücken zu und verließ den Raum, indem er durch eine angrenzende Tür entschwand.

Hermine schlug die Hände vor ihre Augen, dann ließ sie sich kniend zu Boden sinken und brach in unaufhaltsame Tränen aus.

Sie hatte nicht vernommen, dass er zurückgekehrt war und zuckte heftigst zusammen, als seine Stimme ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr erklang: "Lasst das Heulen und Jammern. Haltet ein mit diesem unverhältnismäßigem Klagen. Es hätte Euch schlimmer treffen können."

Sie riss die Hände von ihrem Gesichte, erhob sich rasch und wich vor ihm zurück.

"Schlimmer? Was könnte mich wohl arger treffen, als an _Euch_ gebunden zu sein? Was wäre schrecklicher als einer Tat bezichtigt zu werden, die man nicht begangen hat? Was wäre grausamer als einem Manne angehören zu müssen, den man hasst? Ja - ich hasse Euch - Ihr seid widerwärtig - gemein - ein verleumdnerisches, selbstherrliches Schwein!"

Seine einzige Reaktion war ein Zusammenziehen der Augenbrauen, dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: "Ihr vergaßt alt und hässlich."

Sie schrie so laut, dass ihre Stimme ins Wanken geriet: "JA! ALT UND HÄSSLICH - AUCH DAS SEID IHR!"

"Dies ist immer noch dem Vorzuziehen, als das was Euch ansonsten erwartet hätte", gab er ruhig zurück.

Erneut traten ihr Tränen in die Augen: "Was hätte mich denn erwartet? Wenn ich schon gezwungen werde mich in die Hände eines Mannes begeben zu müssen, dann hätte ich bestimmt nicht Euch erwählt."

Ein Mundwinkel zog sich in die Höhe, und sein Antlitz zeigte Abscheu.

"So hättet Ihr wohl einen Mann gewählt wie den, dem Ihr heute vorgestellt wurdet? Schön von Angesicht und artig im Benehmen?"

"JA! Ja - ihn hätte ich vielleicht erwählt - doch Ihr...Ihr habt mir all dies zunichte gemacht. Warum? Warum nur habt Ihr das getan? Ist es allein Eure Boshaftigkeit? Treibt Ihr dieses Spiel um mich zu Eurer Sklavin zu machen? Was wollt Ihr von mir, Snape? WAS?"

Seine Schultern zuckten kurz in die Höhe.

"Nichts. Ich will nichts von Euch."

"Dann geht zu Professor Dumbledore und sagt ihm, dass Ihr mich verleumdet habt."

Seine Gegenfrage kam so schnell, als habe er geahnt, dass sie dies von ihm fordern würde: "Und was dann? Wollt Ihr dem jungen Mann hinterherlaufen? Wollt Ihr Euch ihm an den Hals werfen? Wollt Ihr sein lockiges Haar zerwühlen, während er auf weißen Laken Euch Eure Unschuld nimmt?"  
"Und wenn es so wäre? Was geht es Euch an? Was Ihr getan habt ist tausendmal schlimmer, als wenn ich meine Unschuld in den Armen eines Mannes verliere, der mir ein Gefühl entgegenbringt."

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn voller Wut an. Jedes Wort betonend erwiderte er leise: "Ein Gefühl - ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass er das hat - nur weiß ich, dass es keines ist, das Euch Vergnügen bereiten würde."

Der fehlende Spott in seiner Stimme ließ sich aufhorchen.

"Was meint Ihr damit? Erklärt Euch!"

Nun zog ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte, denn es sah erschreckend schmerzerfüllt aus.

"Wir wollen nicht von Dingen sprechen die Euch noch fremd sind. Ich werde nun auskundschaften ob wir noch etwas zu Speisen bekommen. Wenn Ihr Euch derweil frisch machen wollt - das Badezimmer ist dort." Mit ausgestreckter Hand deutete er auf die Tür, die er zuvor benutzt hatte.

Dann fügte er hinzu: "Nehmt ein Bad."

Entschieden schüttelte sie mit dem Kopfe. Er sah Angst in ihren Augen. Für einen Moment schien er dies auszukosten, dann versicherte er: "Ich werde nicht über Euch herfallen, nur weil Ihr nicht mehr nach getrocknetem Drachenei riecht. Wenn Ihr Euer Bad beendet habt, werdet Ihr Eure Kleider und sonstigen Habseligkeiten in diesem Raume vorfinden. Die Hauselfen werden sie bis dahin hergebracht haben. Und..." er machte eine bedeutende Pause, "...Ihr seid keine Gefangene. Die Tür steht Euch jederzeit offen. Ich werde Euch nicht aufhalten, solltet Ihr den Wunsch verspüren diese Räume zeitweilig zu verlassen, sofern ihr daran denkt zu Eurem zukünftigen Ehemann zurückzukehren." Ein sarkastisches Lächeln bewies ihr, wie sehr er seinen Status ihr gegenüber genoss.

Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Kerker. Hermine stand wie erstarrt in diesen fremden Räumen. Die Wut auf diesen Mann, der scheinbar zu glauben schien, sie sei nun in seinen Besitz übergegangen, wuchs ins Unermessliche. Keine Sekunde länger wollte sie in diesem dunklen Kerker verweilen. Was er ihr damals hier unten im Klassenraum angetan hatte, war bereits mehr als genug gewesen. All die Demütigungen, die sie hatte ertragen müssen, wenn er sie vor ihren Mitschülern verhöhnt hatte. All die offenen Feindseligkeiten und die Geringschätzung weil sie von Muggeln abstammte, hatten sich ihr tief in die Seele gegraben. Sie würde ihm nicht die Möglichkeit geben, erneut den Sieg über sie zu erringen. Wenn sie sich jemals einem Manne hingeben würde, so sollte dies aus Verlangen heraus geschehen, nicht aus dem Gefühl keine andere Wahl zu haben. Vielleicht bereitete jedoch gerade dies ihm besonderes Vergnügen, denn dass sie im Walde beinahe schon bereit gewesen war sich ihm zu schenken, hatte er ebenso bemerkt wie sie. Doch er hatte sie so nicht gewollt. Lieber trieb er ein Spiel mit ihr, wie es grausiger kaum noch vorstellbar war, und ihr wurde nun übel bei der Vorstellung, dass er tatsächlich Verlangen in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Mit all diesen Grübeleien und einem unstillbaren Zorne, knallte sie die Tür unwirsch hinter sich ins Schloss, nachdem sie seine Räume verlassen hatte. Dann hetzte sie schnellen Schrittes durch den Gang und eilte die Treppen empor. Auf der letzten Stufe angekommen, blieb sie voller Schrecken stehen. Geradewegs vor ihr stand Snape in ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor vertieft. Als er sie nun erblickte, und den blanken Hass in ihren Augen blitzen sah, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue.

Ihn völlig ignorierend wandte sie sich an Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir - ich muss mit Euch sprechen - vertraulich."

"Vertraulich, mein Kind?" gab dieser verblüfft zurück und sah fragend zu seinem Gegenüber. Snape schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

"Sie ist noch verwirrt über die Ereignisse. Ich sagte Euch ja bereits, dass unsere Verbindung durch äußere Einflüsse besiegelt wurde. Es ist verständlich, dass eine junge Frau verwirrt ist, nachdem sie ihre Unschuld unter solchen Umständen verlor."

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe meine Unschuld nicht verloren - erst recht nicht an dieses lügnerische Scheusal!"

Ein gnädiges Lächeln umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel. Dann wandte er sich vertraulich an Dumbledore.

"Ich kann den Beweis erbringen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, jedoch laut genug, dass sie es ebenfalls vernahm.

Der Direktor schien die Worte des Tränkemeisters sorgsam abzuwägen. Schließlich fragte er: "Wollt Ihr unter Einfluss des Veritasserums Zeugnis ablegen?"

Snape schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopfe.

"Wenn Ihr gezwungen seid, unter dem Einfluss der Wahrheitsdroge zu sprechen, so müsstet Ihr zugeben, dass Ihr gelogen habt!" sagte Hermine lauernd.

Der Zaubertrankmeister schickte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln. "Es dürfte wohl allgemein bekannt sein, dass ich derjenige bin, der den Trank gebraut hat. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich ihm nicht zu trotzen wüsste? Nein, ich denke auf diese Art der Wahrheitsfindung können wir getrost verzichten. Dennoch kann ich einen handfesten Beweis für unsere Zusammengehörigkeit bieten."

Für einen Moment vermochten diese Worte keinen Sinn in ihrem Kopfe zu bilden, dann ergriff Panik von ihr Besitz.

Dem Direktor schienen die Ereignisse nun ebenfalls arg in Bedrängnis zu bringen und er forderte mit knappen Worten beide dazu auf, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen.

Auf dem Wege dorthin steigerte sich Hermine immer in neue schreckliche Vorstellungen, wie der Tränkemeister wohl beweisen wolle, dass sie angeblich den Status einer Jungfrau eingebüßt hätte.

Als der Direktor ihn schließlich in der Verschwiegenheit seiner Räume ebenfalls danach befragte, schüttelte Snape lachend den Kopf.

"Der Beweis erfordert zwar das Ablegen von Kleidung, doch möchte ich meine zukünftige Frau nicht übermäßig in Verlegenheit bringen." Er blickte sie vielsagend an.

Dann fuhr er fort: "Unser Liebesspiel war, unter Einfluss des Guaiacum sanctum, recht heftig. Das Mal, das ich über ihrer Brust hinterließ, dürfte wohl Beweis genug sein, ohne weitere peinliche Vorgehensweisen bemühen zu müssen."

Mit einem großen Schritt war er bei ihr und hatte nach ihrer Bluse gegriffen. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und biss in seine Hand. Obwohl sie sein Blut zu schmecken vermochte, fuhr er fort, als sei nichts geschehen. Mit erstaunlich geschickten Fingern gelang es ihm, die Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Sie hatte den Atem angehalten vor Schreck, und als das Mal, das so offensichtlich auf ihrem Körper prangte, zum Vorschein kam, sah sie wie der Direktor wissend zu dem anderen Manne nickte.

Hermine raffte in ihrer Wut und Verzweiflung die Bluse zusammen und rief: "Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Es war eine Schlange...eine verdammte Schlange...". Der Direktor brachte sie mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen. "Eine Schlange sagt Ihr? Nun, so manches mal wird dieses Symbol der Sünde heraufbeschworen, wenn man sich die eigene Schwäche nicht eingestehen kann - doch sagt mir eines - welche Lippen schufen diesen Abdruck?" Beide Männer blickten sie nun fragend an. "Die Wahrheit, mein Kind", mahnte der Direktor. Ihr wutentbrannter Blick zum Zaubertrankmeister war Antwort genug. Mit schrecklicher Ohnmacht wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Erklärung wie es dazu kam, nicht für bare Münze genommen würde, da Snapes Auftreten dem eines zerknirschten Sünders so überzeugend glich, und das Wort eines Mannes ohnehin mehr galt als ihr eigenes. Als sie dies erkannte, stürzte sie wie von Sinnen aus dem Büro des Direktors.

"Gebt ihr Zeit, Severus - sie wird Euch noch dankbar für Eure Großmut sein, dass Ihr Eure Tat eingestanden habt und sie zu Eurem Weibe machen wollt", war das letzte was sie vernahm.

Völlig benommen von Schmerz und Wut wankte sie durch die Gänge. Dann stieß sie die Tür zum Abtritt der Mädchen auf, in dem die Maulende Myrthe ihr Unwesen trieb.

Doch heute hallten die Wände von Hermines Schreien und Weinen wider. Der mädchenhafte Geist blieb stumm auf dem Rande eines Aborts sitzen - denn jemand, der sich noch erbärmlicher als sie selbst fühlte, war ihr noch nicht untergekommen.

Schließlich wurde die Maulenden Myrthe des Klagens der jungen Frau überdrüssig. Sie wollte eilends dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie aus diesem Raum verschwand.

Daher ließ sie dem Direktor eine Nachricht zukommen, dass dieses heulende Bündel Mensch aus ihren Räumen entfernt werden müsse.

Kurze Zeit später erschien ein Mann mit langem dunklen Haar. Die Maulende Myrthe wusste, dass er bei seinen Schülerinnen gefürchtet war. So manch eine hatte schon auf dieser Toilette wegen seiner Boshaftigkeit Tränen vergossen. Doch jetzt schien er nicht boshaft. Er zog die zitternde Hermine an sich. Diese versuchte ihn zu schlagen, doch sie war wohl völlig entkräftet, denn schließlich hob er sie auf seine Arme und während er sie hinaustrug murmelte er: "So versteht doch - dies ist nur zu Eurem Besten. Schon bald werdet Ihr es begreifen."

tbc


	6. Teil 6

**6. Teil**

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, die sie fest verschlossen gehalten hatte um ihr Unglück wenigstens nicht mitansehen zu müssen, fand sie sich an jenem Orte wieder, der ihr bereits zutiefst verhasst war, und dennoch ihr neues Heim verkörpern sollte. Snape legte seine Last auf eine hölzerne Bank, die in einer dunklen Ecke stand. Es war kalt in den Räumen und Hermine sah, wie er zu einem Zauberstabe griff, den er aus einer Lade seines Sekretäres hervorholte. Dann schwenkte er damit einmal im Kreise umher und an sämtlichen Wänden erleuchteten Kerzen in ihren Haltern. Sofort war der Raum in angenehmes Licht getaucht. Ein weiterer Wink mit dem Zauberstabe ließ ein Feuer im Kamin entflammen.

"Ruht Euch aus - und wenn Ihr ein Bad nehmen wollt...es würde bestimmt nicht zu Eurem Schaden sein", gab er zu bedenken. Dann entschwand er durch eine Tür, von der sie annahm, dass sie zu seinem Schlafgemach führte. Bevor er die Türe noch ganz geschlossen hatte, spie sie ihre Wut heraus: "Ihr sagtet, ich könne gehen wenn es mir beliebe. Ihr verspracht, dass ich nicht Eure Gefangene sei!"

Er kehrte zurück in den Raum und sah sie ruhig und abwartend an.

"Ich bin gegangen - doch Ihr habt gelogen - wieder einmal, es scheint Euer liebster Zeitvertreib zu sein - ich bin nicht frei - Ihr habt mich zu Eurer Sklavin gemacht!"

Bedächtig legte er seinen Kopf schief und ein sanftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesichte ab.

"Ich habe nicht gelogen - Ihr seid nicht eingesperrt und könnt diese Räume jederzeit verlassen - doch wollte ich lediglich sicherstellen, dass Ihr stets zurückkehrt."

"Warum? Warum wollt Ihr das?"

"Alles zu seiner Zeit", erwiderte er bestimmt.

"Ihr wollt mich quälen, ist es das? Bereitet es Euch ein solches Vergnügen mich in Eurer Gewalt zu wissen?"  
Für einen Moment schien er erschreckt über ihre Worte, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und gab mit harscher Stimme zurück: "Was sprecht Ihr von Gewalt? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass ich Euch etwas angetan hätte!"

"So leidet Ihr wohl unter der Verlustigkeit Eurer Erinnerungen."

"Dann helft mir auf die Sprünge!"

Hermine öffnete ungläubig den Mund und schleuderte ihm ihre Worte waffengleich entgegen: "Ihr habt mich meiner Zukunft beraubt. Ich wurde von Euch gedemütigt, wie es grausamer wohl kaum noch möglich ist. Mein Ruf ist zerstört - durch Euch! Und nun bin ich die Braut des einzigen Mannes, den ich niemals...nie und nimmer...nur über meine Leiche...meinen Ehemann nennen möchte - Euch!"

Einen Moment hielt sie inne um neuen Atem zu schöpfen, dann fuhr sie fort: "Wann, gedenkt Ihr, sollen wir vermählt werden? Ab wann wird Euch der Segen erteilt sein, über mich zu bestimmen - mein Herr und Gebieter?" Sie vollführte einen lächerlichen Knicks und ihre Worte trieften vor Hohn.

Seine Miene hatte sich zusehends verhärtet, und er sprach nun ebenfalls mit Abscheu in der Stimme: "Seid unbesorgt - ich beabsichtige nicht Euch zu heiraten."

Die Verblüffung war ihr durchaus anzumerken, doch straffte sie erneut die Schultern und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen: "So wollt Ihr meine Unschuld ohne den Schwur der ewigen Treue nehmen?"

Ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen, und sie war nicht sicher, ob dies von seiner Wut her rührte, oder der Gedanke ihren Körper zu nehmen wann immer ihm danach gelüstete, seine Sinne derart reizte. Doch dann stieß er ein spöttisches Lachen aus, das er mit einer wegwerfenden Geste unterstrich.

"Behaltet Eure Unschuld. Ich sagte Euch, dass Ihr sicher vor mir seid."

Die ganze Situation schwerlich nur erfassend, stand Hermine da und ersann ihre nächste Frage.

"Warum habt Ihr dann gelogen? Tatet Ihr es nur, damit ich mein Glück nicht finden kann? Ihr wisst, dass ich bald heiraten soll - und dann kommt ein Mann der mir gefällt und Ihr vernichtet jede Möglichkeit auf ein anständiges Leben für mich. Beantwortet mir die eine Frage - warum habt Ihr das getan?"

Durch seine Nase entwich ein Schnauben, das ihr bedeutete, wie widerwillig er ihr darauf Antwort gab. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen kam er ihrer Bitte nach.

"Ich tat es, damit Ihr nicht in Euer Unglück lauft. Und nun geht und nehmt endlich dieses verfluchte Bad - ich werde Euch ohnehin keine Frage mehr beantworten - und mit Verlaub gesagt...Ihr stinkt zum Himmel."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine in der wohligen Wärme des Bades die Glieder von sich streckte, atmete sie tief die Düfte des Gemischs ein, welches sie dem Wasser zugegeben hatte.

Ein Duft von Tannennadeln, würzig und anregend, drang in ihre Nase und ließ die Lebensgeister wieder erwachen.

Der dichte Schaum umspielte schmeichlerisch ihre nackte Haut und sie schloss die Augen und gestattete sich einen Tagtraum.

_Der gelockte Mann trat die Tür zum Kerker ein. Seine blauen Augen lagen voller Hass auf Snape, und kurz darauf schlug er ihm mit seiner Faust auf die widerliche Nase. Der Zaubertrankmeister brach winselnd zusammen und flehte um Verzeihung, während ihr Held sie in seine Arme zog und erklärte, dass sie zu ihm gehöre und sie nie wieder Angst zu haben brauche, da er sie von nun an stets beschützen würde._

Ein schöner Traum - aber, wie ihr beim Entsteigen der Wanne bewusst wurde - eben nur ein Traum.

Sie trocknete sich, bevor die Wärme des Bades ihren Körper verlassen konnte, und wickelte ihr langes Haar ein. Dann verließ sie das vom Dunst vernebelte Bad.

Unschlüssig stand sie im Wohnraum. Sie wollten ihren Augen kaum trauen. Aus der hölzernen Bank in der Ecke des Raumes, hatte er ein Bett für sie gezaubert, welches mit messingfarbenen Pfosten geziert war. Ein blütenweißes Kissen und eine ebensolche Decke lagen bereit, damit sie sich sofort zu Bett begeben konnte.

Hermines Blick heftete sich auf die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach. Es schien ihr, als sei der Raum in Dunkelheit gehüllt. War es möglich, dass er bereits schlief? Der Tag, sowie der vorherige, hatte ihnen gleichermaßen viele Kräfte geraubt. Sie spürte, dass auch sie dringend Ruhe benötigte, doch nachdem sie sich in das Bett gelegt hatte, konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden. Stundenlang lag sie in der Dunkelheit und sann über das schwere Schicksal nach, das sie aus finsteren Ecken unverschämt auszulachen schien. Sie hatte kein Gefühl mehr für das Voranschreiten der Zeit, als sie schließlich ein Geräusch an der Tür vernahm. Vorsichtig wurde sie geöffnet, so dass ein schmaler Lichtstrahl ins Zimmer fiel. In ihrer Verzweiflung dachte sie tatsächlich, es könne ihr gelockter Prinz mit den blauen Augen sein. Doch sie begriff sehr bald, dass es der finstere Tyrann war, den sie schlafend im Nebenraum gewähnt hatte. Er schlich auf leisen Sohlen in den Raum. Hermine hielt die Luft an, bereit sich zu wehren, sollte er sich auf sie stürzen. Er suchte jedoch das Bad auf, nur um bald darauf in seinem Schlafgemach zu verschwinden und nur kurze Zeit später konnte sie sein Schnarchen vernehmen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Hermine sich elend.

Als sie hörte wie er aus seinem Zimmer trat, hatte sie ihm längst den Rücken zugewandt.

Er schenkte ihr jedoch ohnehin keinerlei Beachtung, sondern verschwand ohne einen Morgengruß im angrenzenden Bad. Nachdem er es wieder verlassen hatte, hörte sie seine Schritte und kurz darauf war es still.

Hermine ließ geraume Zeit verstreichen, ehe sie es wagte sich herumzudrehen. Kaum hatte sie es getan, blickte sie in seine Augen. Völlig reglos hatte er an ihrem Bett gestanden. Sie stieß einen erschreckten Laut aus.

Seine Miene zeugte von Missbilligung. "So schreckhaft, holde Jungfer?"

Den Spott in seiner Stimme ignorierend erwiderte sie: "Wenn Ihr Euch anschleicht wie ein Dieb."

"Und wieder unterstellt Ihr mir ein Dieb zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich Euch recht geben - lasst mich überdenken was ich Euch rauben könnte..."

Unwillkürlich zog sie die Decke enger um ihren Körper.

"Wahrlich ein verlockendes Diebesgut", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, während er seinen Blick über ihre Gestalt schweifen ließ.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sie hatte davon munkeln hören, dass Männer insbesondere am Morgen besonders lüsternd seien.

Sie selbst verspürte keine solche Regung und funkelte ihn warnend an.

Doch er schien bereits an anderen Dingen interessiert. So sah er sich im Raum um und ließ mit gezücktem Zauberstabe etliche Bücher in eine Tasche schweben.

Dann wandte er sich wieder zu ihr um, und sein kaltes Lächeln ließ sie erschaudern.

"Es wird langsam Zeit, nicht wahr?"

"Zeit? Wofür?" fragte sie nicht schlüssig, ob sie seine Antwort hören wollte.

"Zeit, dass Ihr Euch ankleidet. Solltet Ihr nicht langsam Eure Nase in die Bücher stecken? Eilt Euch, damit Eure Studien nicht erkalten - und damit Ihr nicht in ein paar Stunden ohnmächtig zusammenbrecht, solltet Ihr zuvor ein Mahl in der Großen Halle zu Euch nehmen."

Völlig verwirrt sah sie ihn an. "Meine Studien? Also gestattet Ihr, dass ich meine Studien fortsetze?"

Er schien sichtbar bemüht gelassen zu bleiben. "Selbstredend. War es nicht Euer Wunsch einem Manne anzugehören, der Euch dies ermöglicht?"

Ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Erstaunen, es dauerte jedoch bis ihre Zunge Worte zu bilden vermochte, die auch für ihn verständlich waren.

"Was wollt Ihr mir vorgaukeln? Erst zerstört Ihr mein Leben und nun gebt Ihr vor, es nur mir zum Gefallen getan zu haben? Ihr seid ernsthaft krank, Severus Snape."

Diese Worte schienen ihn zu treffen, denn sein Blick verhärtete sich.

"Nun, wenn Ihr nicht lernen wollt - gut, ich habe andere Aufgaben für Euch. Putzt - sorgt dafür, dass der Kerker bis heute Abend in Sauberkeit erstrahlt und Eure Knöchel blutig gescheuert sind. Sorgt dafür, dass ich ein Nachtmahl vorfinde, bei dem es nichts zu missen gibt. Und haltet Euch bereit um mir Zerstreuung zu bieten, wie ein Mann sie, nach einem harten Arbeitstage von seinem Weibe erwarten kann."

Mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bette. Ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt schrie sie ihn an: "VERDAMMTER BASTARD. ICH WUSSTE, DASS IHR EIN HERRSCHSÜCHTIGER DRECKSKERL SEID. "

Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schien seltsam zufrieden: "Gut, wenn Ihr diese Dinge nicht tun wollt - vielleicht wollt Ihr Euch dann doch lieber Euren Studien zuwenden? Wie dem auch sei - ich werde jetzt den kleinen Nichtsnutzen von Schülern mein kostbares Wissen versuchen einzutrichtern. Und vermutlich werde ich von jenen genausoviel Dankbarkeit erfahren, wie von Euch - nämlich gar keine."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Kerker, nachdem er die Tasche mit einem "Accio" in seine Arme befördert hatte.

Hermine ging eine halbe Stunde später durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Das Frühstück hatte sie, trotz Snapes Ratschlag, ausgelassen. Sie wollte es tunlichst vermeiden, ihn dort anzutreffen. Statt dessen sah sie in der Küche vorbei und ließ sich ein paar Dinge aushändigen, die schnell zu verzehren waren. Ein paar Kekse steckte sie zudem ein, um über den Tag zu kommen.

Dann machte sie sich unverzüglich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Mit der Nase in den Büchern versunken, versuchte sie ihrem Schicksal für ein paar Stunden zu entfliehen.

Erst als die Bibliothek schloss, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als in die Kerker zurückzukehren.

Er war bereits zurück und las in einem Buche, dessen Titel sie nicht erkennen konnte. Er saß dabei auf der Bank, die die Nacht zuvor ihr Bett gewesen war und die er wohl zurückverwandelt hatte. Seine Füße lagen auf dem Tische, der davor stand. Snape blickte nicht auf, als sie den Raum betrat.

Hermine durchfuhr ein wütender Blitz - wahrlich, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, als zu ihm zurückzukehren.

"Ich möchte zu Bett gehen", ließ sie sich trotzig vernehmen und sah mit vielsagendem Blicke auf die Sitzgelegenheit, die ihr als Schlafplatz dienen sollte, nun jedoch von ihm belagert wurde.

Er wies zur Tür seines Schlafzimmer, ohne den Kopf von seiner Lektüre zu heben.

Verwirrt folgte sie seiner Geste.

"Ich meinte nicht _Euer_ Bett!" stellte sie erbost klar.

"Mein Bett ist auch Euer Bett", erwiderte er kurz.

"Nein - das ist es mitnichten. Glaubt Ihr, Ihr könnt mich so leicht übertölpeln? Ich werde, solange ich mich wehren kann, niemals das gleiche Bett mit Euch teilen."

Nun blickte er doch vom Buche auf und sah sie kalt an.

"Ich denke wir sprachen schon über sinnlose Drohungen. Nur um eines klarzustellen - Ihr könntet Euch nicht lange wehren, wenn ich dies beabsichtigen würde, was Ihr mir unterstellt. Doch wenn es Euch beruhigt - wenn Ihr das meine Bett nehmt, so werde ich hier meine Schlafstätte einrichten. Und hört auf zu glauben, dass Ihr ein solches Ziel meiner Begierde sein könntet. Mich gelüstet nach Frauen - nicht nach verzogenen Gören."

Wenn Hermine geglaubt hatte ihre Wut könne keinen neuen Höhepunkt erfahren, so war sie einer gewaltigen Täuschung unterlegen.

"Gör? Ihr nennt mich ein Gör? Ich _bin_ eine Frau. Es gibt Männer, die erkennen dies und wären glücklich darüber, mich zum Ziel ihrer Begierde machen zu können."

Mit einem male stockte sie, da es ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie sie sich ihm nun geradezu anbiederte.

Um ihn davon abzubringen näher über ihre Worte nachzugrübeln, fügte sie schnell an: "Wenn Ihr mich nicht heiraten wollt - wenn Ihr nicht ernsthaft verlangt, dass ich Euren Haushalt führe - wenn Ihr mich nicht einmal als Frau begehrt...was wollt Ihr dann von mir...was...bitte sagt es mir doch."

Er legte sein Buch nun zur Seite. Dann wies er mit der Hand neben sich, um sie dazu zu bewegen, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Sie tat es zögerlich - doch sie hoffte, dass er ihr nun endlich offenbaren würde, was die Absicht hinter seinem Handeln war.

Als sie saß, atmete er tief durch. "Ihr wollt wissen warum ich es nicht zuließ, dass der junge Mann zu Eurem Verlobten wurde?"

Sie nickte nachdrücklich.

"Nun - ich kenne diesen Mann. Ich habe ihn bereits zuvor gesehen. Doch er wird sich wohl kaum an mich erinnern. Ich möchte Euch nur eines versichern - dieser Mann wäre nicht gut für Euch."

Hermine lachte freudlos: "Und Ihr glaubt ernsthaft, mit Euren rätselhaften Worten würde ich mich zufrieden geben? Wenn Ihr mich dessen überzeugen wollt, so müsst Ihr schon etwas ausführlicher werden."

In seinem Gesichte erschien ein grimmiger Ausdruck.

"Gut - hier habt Ihr die Wahrheit, auf die Ihr so vehement besteht. Es war erst Anfang der Woche - ich war in der Nokturngasse - es gibt dort ein Hurenhaus. Während ich auf das Mädchen wartete, das ich dort stets aufzusuchen pflege, kam es in ihrem Zimmer zu einem Tumult. Ihr Freier hatte randaliert, doch schlimmer noch, er hatte das Mädchen geschlagen. Sie war übel zugerichtet. Während wir ihre Wunden versorgten erzählte sie stockend, dass er es äußerst genossen habe ihr dies anzutun. Der Mann, der kurz zuvor an mir vorbeigestürmt war und das Haus verlassen hatte, noch bevor er zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden konnte - der Mann, der das Mädchen so zugerichtet hatte, war Euer Traumprinz. Der Mann mit dem gelockten Haar und den blauen Augen findet Gefallen daran zu schlagen und schwelgt in dem Leid, das er mit eigenen Händen zugefügt hat. Wollt Ihr ihn nun immer noch?"

Snape rechnete damit, dass sie ihm kein Wort glauben würde. Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn abermals einen Lügner und Verleumder nennen würde. Doch sie sah ihn nur mit entsetztem Gesichte an und fragte: "Ihr geht in ein Hurenhaus? Und Ihr wagt es, mir dies einfach so zu erzählen? Welch widerlicher Kerl Ihr doch seid. Mir ist übel."

Ein Seufzen drang aus seinem Munde.

"Ist dies Eure einzige Sorge, nach dem was ich Euch soeben erzählt habe? Ja - ich gehe in ein Hurenhaus. Falls es Euch bisher entgangen sein sollte - ich bin ein Mann. Von Zeit zu Zeit habe ich Gelüste, wie jeder andere auch. Doch ich pflege keinen Gefallen daran zu finden eine Frau zu schlagen, um mir Lust zu verschaffen. Ich sehe schon, ich sollte damit aufhören Euch diese Dinge zu erzählen - Eure jungfräulichen Ohren färben sich bereits zu einem ungesunden Rot."

Verlegen rieb Hermine sich tatsächlich über die Ohren, obwohl ihr ganzer Kopf durch diese Farbe gekennzeichnet war.

"Warum habt Ihr mir dies nicht eher erzählt?"

"Nun - sagen wir ich dachte es sei noch zu früh dafür. Ich wollte Euch Zeit gewähren Euch zu beruhigen. Nun werdet Ihr begreifen, dass ich Euch vor einer Dummheit bewahrte und wie Ihr sicher wisst, wäscht eine Hand die andere."

"Ihr glaubt also immer noch, ich sei Euch für Eure Unverschämtheiten etwas schuldig? Warum sagtet Ihr dem Direktor nicht, was Ihr nun mir gesagt habt? Er hätte wohl kaum darauf bestanden, dass ich diesen Mann heirate - wenn Ihr denn Recht habt, mit Euren Anschuldigungen."

"Ich hielt es nicht für sonderlich ratsam, wenn der Direktor erfährt, dass ich ein solches Etablissement in der Nokturngasse aufsuche. Zumindest nicht, wenn ich ihn mit der Nase geradewegs darauf stoße."

Auf ihrem Gesichte bildete sich ein Ausdruck der Genugtuung ab.

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er sie an: "Glaubt nicht, dass Ihr mich erpressen könnt! Wenn Ihr es Dumbledore erzählt, so werde ich es zu leugnen wissen - und glaubt mir, er wird in diesen Dingen lieber mir Glauben schenken, als Euch. Denn natürlich wird er ahnen, dass ich in meiner Freizeit diesen Ort aufsuche, doch in seiner Eigenschaft als Direktor wird er es nicht wissen _wollen_ und sich durchaus darüber klar sein, dass es ihn in Wahrheit auch nicht das Geringste angeht." Hermine musste sich einen Moment sammeln, um diese Doppelmoral in ihrem ganzen Ausmaße zu begreifen. Doch dann verhärtete sich ihre Miene zusehends.

"Wo wart Ihr letzte Nacht?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

"Das geht Euch nichts an."

"Ihr wart wieder dort - in der Nokturngasse, bei diesen käuflichen Frauen - gebt es wenigstens zu!"

Seine Stimme glich einem knurrenden Hund: "Und wenn es so wäre? Was ginge es Euch an? Ich halte mein Versprechen und werde Euch nicht anrühren. Haltet Ihr Euch aus dem meinen Leben und ich pfusche Euch nicht in das Eurige!"

"Nachdem Ihr mir mein Leben bereits derart verpfuscht habt und dafür sorgtet, dass ich in Euren Räumen wohnen muss, wird es mir eine Freude sein, das Eurige so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Es sei denn, Ihr wollt mich gehen lassen, denn ansonsten garantiere ich für nichts - immerhin bin ich gezwungen Euch täglich zu sehen."

"Ihr solltet endlich aufhören mir zu zürnen und vor allem solltet Ihr Eure haltlosen Drohungen unterlassen. Ihr habt recht - noch müsst Ihr in diesen Räumen leben, doch dieser Zustand wird nicht für allzu lange währen. Es liegt gewissermaßen bei Euch. Sobald Ihr Eure Studien beendet habt, werdet Ihr ein Leben auf eigenen Füßen führen können. Solltet Ihr einen Mann finden, der Euch ehelichen möchte und den auch Ihr wollt, so könnt Ihr jederzeit gehen und ich werde beschwören, dass ich Euch nie angerührt habe."

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. Tatsächlich hatte er dies alles bereits bedacht.

"Rückt raus mit der Sprache - warum wollt Ihr mir diesen Dienst erweisen? Und wie stellt Ihr es Euch vor, den Direktor so lange an der Nase herumzuführen?"

"Dies wird gelingen - solange Ihr mitspielt. Gut, Ihr wollt wissen warum ich dies tue? Ich werde es Euch sagen. Durch Eure Anwesenheit hier - durch unsere scheinbare Verlobung, konnte auch ich meinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen. Der Direktor kann sehr uneinsichtig sein, wenn es darum geht, einen anderen Menschen das Leben führen zu lassen wie es ihm beliebt. Er befand es für nötig mir eine Frist aufzuerlegen. Sollte ich nicht innerhalb eines Jahres ein verheirateter Mann sein, so läuft mein Vertrag an dieser Schule aus."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht bei dieser Beichte.

"Und da habt Ihr Euch eine Braut gestohlen. Nur zu Eurem Nutzen - wie hatte ich es auch anders erwarten können. Doch sagt mir eines - wenn Ihr mich nicht ehelicht, was passiert dann mit Eurem Vertrage?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ein spöttisches Lächeln von sich.

"Der Direktor wird mir wohl kaum einen Vorwurf machen können, wenn meine junge hübsche Verlobte mich für einen anderen Mann verlässt. Selbstredend werde ich ihm nicht berichten, dass ich Euch nie wirklich besaß, diese Beichte wird nur für Euren Ehemann von mir vorgetragen werden. Ihr versteht sicher, dass Euer Ruf beim Direktor mir nicht so wichtig ist, wie meine Stellung an dieser Schule. Ich denke, er wird so mitleidig sein und die Klausel aufheben, weil meine Braut mich so schändlich verlassen hat - zumindest für eine Zeit lang wird mir sein Mitgefühl wohl sicher sein."

"Das heißt also, unsere Gemeinschaft dient nur zur Täuschung und letztendlich zum Zwecke unserer beider Freiheit."

"So könnte man es in Worte fassen", gab er jovial zurück.

Dann fasste sie noch einmal zusammen: "Ich kann weiterhin studieren. Wenn ich einen Mann finde der mir gefällt, so lasst Ihr mich gehen - wir werden nicht heiraten."

Er nickte zustimmend.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa, doch sie sprach auch den nächsten Gedanken aus.

"Ihr werdet mich nicht anrühren - dafür werdet Ihr vermutlich weiterhin diese Dame in der Nokturngasse aufsuchen?"

"Vermutlich", gab er unwirsch zurück.

"Nun - ich kann es ohnehin nicht unterbinden. Also sollte ich wohl erleichtert darüber sein."

"Ja, in der Tat, das solltet Ihr."

Sie zog den Umhang fester um sich, als sein Blick über ihren Körper wanderte.

Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab, griff nach dem Buche, verwandelte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Bank zum Bette und zog sich in sein Schlafgemach zurück, ohne noch einmal zu ihr zu blicken.

Noch völlig benommen von den Erkenntnissen, die sie nun errungen hatte, ließ sie sich in die Kissen sinken. Obwohl sie tatsächlich Zeit gewonnen hatte, um ihre Studien zu beenden und den Bemühungen ihrer ehemaligen Mentorin und des Direktors entkommen war, die sie so schnell wie möglich verheiraten wollten um ihre Zukunft zu sichern, konnte sie dennoch spüren, dass das Gesagte eine rastlose Frage in ihrem Kopf heraufbeschworen hatte.

Erst als sie einen Plan für den nächsten Tag gefasst hatte, ließ sie es zu, dass ihr Körper und Geist in den Schlaf hinüber dämmerten.

tbc


	7. Teil 7

**7. Teil**

"Mein liebes Kind, habt Ihr Euch gut in Euer neues zu hause eingefunden?" erkundigte sich der Direktor, als seine Wege sich mit Hermines kreuzten.

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie leicht mit dem Kopfe. "Ja - in der Tat, das habe ich", erwiderte sie leise.

"Wohlan", murmelte der Direktor zufrieden, "ich glaubte schon, es könne unüberwindbare Hindernisse geben."

Hermine überdachte ihre Erwiderung sorgfältig, doch schließlich sagte sie: "Hindernisse kann man ebensogut umgehen, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore lächelte sie herzlich an, "Ich kenne Euch zu gut. Ihr würdet nicht eher ruhen, bis Ihr auch das letzte Hindernis bewältigt habt."

Als er sie nun verließ, stimmte sie ihm in Gedanken zu. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge hatte sich ein Hindernis aufgetürmt, welches ihr den Blick auf die Wahrheit zu verstellen drohte. Wahrheit musste sie jedoch um jeden Preis erringen. Daher würde sie sich noch heute bemühen das Hindernis zu meistern und ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen.

Als sie ihre Studien mittags beendet hatte, suchte sie abermals die Vorratsräume des Schlosses auf, um sich mit Verpflegung zu versorgen. Bis der Abend hereinbrach würde keine Menschenseele sie im Schlosse vermissen. Snape hatte seine Pflichten als Betreuer bei den Hausarbeiten an diesem Tage zu erfüllen und würde nicht vor dem frühen Abend in die Kerker zurückkehren. Bis dahin würde sie längst ins Schloss zurückgekehrt sein. Sie eilte sich dennoch und sah sich prüfend um, damit niemand ihr Verschwinden bemerkte.

Als sie sich außerhalb des Schlossgeländes begeben hatte, nahm sie all ihre geistigen Kräfte beisammen und brachte sich an jenen Ort, der in ihren Gedanken herumgegeistert war, seit Snape ihn am Abend zuvor erwähnt hatte.

Schnell schaute sie sich um, voller Sorge ob jemand sie erblicken würde, der sie aus dem Schlosse kannte. Die Straße war von einem matten Grau. Es hatte wohl soeben in London geregnet, denn in kleinen Rinnsalen floss der Schmutz über das Kopfsteinpflaster der Nokturngasse.

Hermine zog den Umhang fester um sich und wich den Blicken zweier Männer aus, die offenkundig dem Alkohol zu sehr gefrönt hatten. Der eine stieß den anderen unsanft in die Seite und raunte ihm Worte zu, die Hermines Ohr dennoch erreichten und sie erstarren ließen. Wie konnte dieser Kerl nur solche Anzüglichkeiten über sie erzählen? Der andere Mann lachte nicht nur über die Bemerkung seines Freundes, sondern auch über Hermines angewiderte Miene.

"Ihr seid in der falschen Gegend unterwegs, wenn Euch die Worte meines Freundes derart ans Gemüt gehen", warnte sie der größere der beiden Männer lallend.

Hermine eilte weiter, ohne den beiden Trunkenbolden noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Hastig blickte sie zu den Gebäuden, die die Straße säumten. Sie schienen heruntergekommen und feindselig.

Ein Weib mit schiefen Zähnen lächelte sie hintertrieben an. "Oh, solch ein schönes Fräulein", höhnte sie, dann folgte sie Hermine dicht auf den Fersen, und machte dabei deren schnellen Schritt mit einiger Übertreibung nach. "Ich bin so schön - viel zu schön für hier - was mach ich nur - was mach ich nur - schnell, schnell, schnell", äffte sie hinter ihrem Rücken. Hermine hielt inne, so dass die Frau sie unsanft anstieß.

"Wo ist das Freudenhaus?" erkundigte sich Hermine mit fester Stimme.

Für einen Augenblick schien ihre Verfolgerin verwirrt, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, das bald darauf von einem erbärmlichen Hustenanfall abgelöst wurde.

"Das ist also Euer Ziel, edles Fräulein. Siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin und bist doch in Wahrheit eine HURE!" schrie sie so laut sie es vermochte.

"WO?" erinnerte Hermine ebenso laut an ihre Frage.

Die Frau lachte immerfort, während sie mit einem gelben Finger ein Stück die Straße hinunter deutete.

"Dort. So wünsche ich Euch denn gute Geschäfte", mit einer gespielten Verbeugung und einem hämischen Grinsen entfernte die Frau sich wieder. Einige Männer mit geiferndem Blick hatten das Schauspiel verfolgt und harrten gebannt darauf, ob die junge Dame den Weg zum Bordell einschlagen würde.

Hermines Beine fühlten sich an als lagere Blei in ihnen, dennoch setzte sie ihren Weg unbeirrt fort.

Als sie vor dem Portal des Hauses stand, drohte ihr Magen sich herumzudrehen. Mit zitternden Knien nahm sie die Stufen und zog an dem Seil, das eine Glocke zum Läuten brachte.

Wie von unsichtbarer Hand öffnete sich die Türe und gab ihr den Blick in einen langen Flur frei.

Zögerlich trat sie ein und sah sich um. Die Türe schloss sich augenblicklich hinter ihrem Rücken, als auch schon eine laute Stimme durch den Flur tönte: "Was wollt Ihr hier? Wir benötigen keine neuen Mädchen zur Zeit. Lasst Euren Namen und Eure Adresse da - wenn ich jemanden brauche, so könnt Ihr erneut bei mir vorstellig werden."

Hermine benötigte einen Moment um zu erfassen, dass die Besitzerin der Stimme offensichtlich glaubte, sie wolle sich hier verdingen.

"Ich suche keine Arbeit", sagte sie mit vibrierender Stimme, "ich suche jemanden, der mir eine Frage beantwortet."

Die Stimme klang nun hart und unbeugsam: "Dies ist ein Ort, an dem jegliche Fragen unerwünscht sind. Verschwindet von hier!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein! Ich bleibe bis ich eine Antwort erhalten habe."

"So wisst Ihr sicher nicht wo Euer Gemahl ist und wähnt ihn in einem dieser Zimmer? Ihr unterliegt einer falschen Vorstellung, wenn Ihr glaubt hier das eifersüchtige Eheweib spielen zu können. Kehrt heim und wartet bis er wiederkommt. Dann könnt Ihr ihm immer noch eine Szene machen, doch in diesem Hause habt Ihr nichts verloren. Raus mit Euch!"

"Ich suche nicht nach meinen Manne! Es liegt mir auch fern eine Szene zu machen. Ich bin lediglich um das Wohlergehen eines Eurer...Mädchen besorgt."

Stille folgte auf ihre Worte.

Nun trat ihr eine Frau gegenüber, die bis dahin ihre Stimme magisch in den Flur verstärkt hatte.

Ohne die Magie klang sie nun wesentlich leiser, jedoch nicht minder misstrauisch.

"Ich verstehe kein Wort, doch Ihr habt meine Neugierde geweckt. Tretet ein." Damit wies sie mit der Hand auf einen Raum, der durchaus gemütlich wirkte, jedoch mit einigem Plunder ausgestattet war.

Hermine nahm auf einem Canapé Platz und beäugte die eindrucksvolle Erscheinung der Frau, die sie hereingebeten hatte. Ihre blonden Haare waren auf dem Kopfe aufgetürmt und ihre Wimpern unnatürlich lang. Die Augen funkelten in einem Grün, wie es die Natur ebenfalls nicht zu erschaffen vermochte. Ihre Fingernägel, von tiefem Blutrot, klickten in einem ungeduldigen Takt auf das Holz des kleinen Tischchens neben ihr, nachdem sie sich ihrem Gast gegenüber ebenfalls niedergelassen hatte.

An den Wänden hingen Gemälde von leichtbekleideten Weibern, die von Männern umgeben waren, die ihren Reizen augenscheinlich große Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Der Raum war angefüllt mit Kunstwerken aus unterschiedlichen Materialien gefertigt, doch fast alle zeigten anzügliche Szenen.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass es Menschen gab, die sich in einer solchen Umgebung wohl fühlten.

"Ich gebe Euch nur wenige Augenblicke. Sprecht!" ließ sich die Frau nun vernehmen.

"Ich hörte, dass eines Eurer Mädchen kürzlich geschlagen wurde, ist dem so?"

Das Gesicht der anderen spiegelte mit einem Male ein Erkennen wieder, das Hermine nicht einzuordnen wusste. "Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen diesem Manne entkommen zu sein", sagte ihr Gegenüber nun ernst jedoch mit überraschend weicher Stimme.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich verblüfft ob des Wissens, das diese Frau augenscheinlich über sie besaß.

Die Blonde lächelte jetzt sacht. "Severus hat mir von Euch erzählt. Er kam vorgestern her, um mir den Namen des Mannes zu übermitteln, der Miranda dies angetan hat. Severus war sehr besorgt, dass er es wieder tun könnte, und er warnte mich inständig davor, diesen Kerl je wieder einzulassen. Als hätte ich diesen Fehler ein zweites mal begangen. Doch ich bin ihm dankbar für seine Besorgnis und für seinen Hinweis - denn ich habe Freunde, die diesem Schwein einen Besuch abstatten werden und ihn hoffentlich lehren, sich nicht noch einmal einer Frau gegenüber so aufzuführen."

Hermine war nun völlig verwirrt. Sowohl darüber, dass diese Frau Snape als so fürsorglich beschrieb, als auch darüber, dass er von ihr erzählt hatte.

"Miranda", hauchte Hermine ohne sich selbst darüber gewahr zu sein.

Die blonde Frau lächelte plötzlich mitleidig. "Das arme Mädchen hat diese Woche gleich zwei Dinge zu verschmerzen. Zum einen die Attacke des Mannes, der mit seinen schönen Augen seinen krankhaften Trieb zu verbergen weiß - und zum anderen die Botschaft ihres Lieblingskunden, dass er sie nicht mehr aufsuchen wird. Ihr solltet Euch glücklich schätzen. Nicht viele Männer, die einmal die Annehmlichkeiten unserer Dienste kennengelernt haben, geben diese wieder auf, nur weil sie zu heiraten gedenken."

Hermine war nicht in der Lage diese Worte zu verarbeiten. Alles schwirrte durcheinander, als plötzlich eine zarte Stimme an der Tür erklang: "Madam Valerie, darf ich das Haus verlassen um meine Schwester zu besuchen?"

Eine junge Frau mit wallendem rotem Haar betrat den Raum. Ihr Gesicht war durch blutige Ergüsse verquollen. Über ihrem Auge war eine Wunde in Heilung begriffen.

Die Angesprochene erhob sich und ging zu der jungen Frau hinüber. "Ah - wir sprachen gerade noch von dir, Miranda. Darf ich vorstellen, dies ist die Frau, die dir Severus abspenstig gemacht hat." Damit deutete sie auf Hermine, die immer noch von den Vorgängen überfordert war.

Miranda streckte ihr artig die Hand entgegen und musterte sie dann ausgiebig. "Er ist ein guter Mann - Ihr könnt Euch sicher sein, dass er Euch treu sein wird. Als er mich vorgestern aufsuchte, wollte ich ihn am liebsten nicht gehen lassen, doch er überzeugte mich davon, dass dies der einzige Weg für ihn sei. Ich hoffe Ihr werft ihm nicht vor, dass er mich früher aufsuchte, denn wenn ich Euer Gesicht nun sehe, so spricht es von Zorn und Eifersucht - doch bedenkt, dies war vor Eurer Zeit. Zürnt ihm nicht, er hat mir entsagt - auch wenn ich es am liebsten immer noch nicht glauben möchte."

"Mir fällt es ebenfalls schwer all dies zu glauben", erwiderte Hermine zutiefst verwirrt.

"So sollte es einer glücklichen Braut ergehen, nicht wahr?" sagte Madam Valerie melancholisch.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopfe. Sie musste fort von hier. Sie hatte sich erhofft zu erfahren, dass Snape gelogen hatte was den Mann mit dem gelockten Haar und den blauen Augen anging. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es eine Lüge war, dass der Mann, der um sie angehalten hatte derartige Widerwärtigkeiten beging. Doch Snape hatte diesbezüglich nicht gelogen, soviel war ihr bewusst geworden. Er hatte ihr jedoch eine ganz andere Lüge aufgetischt. Die Lüge, weiterhin diesen Ort und diese Frau aufzusuchen - die Lüge, sie nicht heiraten zu wollen - die Lüge, all dies nur zu seinem eigenen Zwecke getan zu haben.

Immer mehr fragte sich Hermine was in diesem Manne vorging. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm heute Abend ins Gesicht geschleudert, dass er ein elendiger Schuft sei. Doch nun war alles so völlig undurchschaubar für sie, dass sie sich unbedingt erst sammeln musste, bevor sie sich in einen erneuten Disput mit ihm stürzen konnte.

So verabschiedete sie sich, so höflich es ihr in ihrer Verwirrung möglich war, von den beiden Frauen und verließ den Ort der Sünde mit gänzlich neuen Gedanken, auf die sie nicht gefasst gewesen war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wir sollten einen neuen Versuch sobald als möglich wagen", ließ sich Snape vernehmen, nachdem er den Kerker betreten hatte und seine Nase tief in Notizen steckte, die er eingehend studierte.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach. In ihrem Kopfe drehte sich immer noch unablässig das Karussell.

"Welcher Versuch?" erkundigte sie sich mit matter Stimme.

Er blickte sie unwirsch an. "Das Drachenei. Wenn es erst zu sehr herangereift ist, dann wird es uns nicht mehr von Nutzen sein. Ihr wisst doch um die Besonderheit der halbentwickelten Zellen des Drachentieres."

Hermine nickte abwesend mit dem Kopfe.

Er hielt inne und warf die Notizen auf den Tisch. "Was ist mit Euch? Wollt Ihr mich nicht mehr begleiten? So soll es mir recht sein. Ein Weib hält mich ohnehin nur auf. Ich sagte es dem Direktor schon zu Beginn und ich bleibe dabei - so ein Unternehmen ist zu anstrengend für Euch."

"Also wollt Ihr Euch alleine auf den Weg machen?" erkundigte sie sich.

Er nickte bestimmt.

Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an, dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopfe. "Richtet alles zum Aufbruch. Sorgt jedoch für genug Proviant, denn ich werde Euch begleiten, ob Ihr wollt oder nicht!"

Sein Blick wanderte zur Decke und er legte seine Hand über die Augen, als habe er grässliche Schmerzen hinter seiner Stirne.

"Ihr seid ein unverbesserlicher Dickschädel. In was für Gefahren wollt Ihr Euch diesmal begeben? Reichen Euch nicht die Erfahrungen mit Drachen, Wölfen und Schlangen? Wollt Ihr Euch mit Gewalt ums Leben bringen?"  
"Nicht mehr als Ihr selbst", gab sie liebenswürdig aber bestimmt zurück.

"Einfältiges Weib", knurrte er.

"Sturer Ochse", erwiderte sie sofort.

Er funkelte sie warnend an.

Hermine verbeugte sie in gespielter Demut und sagte: "Für den Fall, dass diesmal der Drache seine Klauen durch Euren Körper bohrt, so versichere ich Euch, nicht Euer Leben zu retten. Für den Fall, dass Ihr sterbt, so werdet Ihr mir sicherlich verzeihen wenn ich nicht die übliche Trauerzeit einhalte, sondern mich unverzüglich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Manne begebe."

Der kurze Schmerz in seinen Augen wich sofort der Wut: "Glaubt Ihr ernsthaft, dass ein anderer Mann Euch bei sich Unterkunft geben würde, ohne die Freuden Eures Körpers genießen zu wollen?"

"Nun, wenn mein Neuerwählter mir gefallen sollte, so liegt es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass ich mich ihm gerne anbieten werde. Doch Euch reize ich ja ohnehin nicht, so dass Ihr lieber Frauen aufsucht, die Euch willig dienen, nachdem Ihr ihnen den entsprechenden Preis gezahlt habt."

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie seine Reaktion.

Sie konnte lediglich feststellen, dass seine Kiefer heftig aufeinander mahlten, bevor er erwiderte: "Für eine Frau, die weiß wie sie mit einem Manne umzugehen hat, lohnt es sich einen hohen Preis zu zahlen. Wenn ein Mann Euch einst erwählt, so wünsche ich ihm, dass er Euch in diese Kunst einzuweisen vermag, denn ich bezweifle sehr, dass Ihr von Natur aus mit dieser Gabe gesegnet seid."

Hermine spürte wie seine Worte sie tief im Inneren trafen. Er sprach ihr ab, eine sinnliche Geliebte sein zu können. Eine Stimme in ihr verlangte danach ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Sie wollte ihm entgegenschleudern, dass sie wusste, dass er seine Gespielin für sie aufgegeben hatte. Doch warum nur hatte er das getan, wo er doch glaubte, dass sie niemals die körperliche Liebe zu seiner Zufriedenheit zu beherrschen vermochte?

Dann schalt sie sich selbst eine Närrin für diese Gedanken. Wollte sie doch niemals diesen Platze in seinem Leben einnehmen.

tbc

_Auf den nächsten Teil dürft Ihr gespannt sein ;)_

_Ach, hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, dann weiß ich, ob Ihr ihn überhaupt möchtet!_


	8. Teil 8

**8. Teil**

Am Tage vor ihrem neuerlichen Aufbruch, hatte Hermine das Schloss bereits verlassen als die Sonne heraufdämmerte. Es war ihr Anliegen noch einige Erledigungen in der Winkelgasse zu tätigen, um alles für ihre Forschungen zu beschaffen was von Nöten wäre, um es für die Experimente mit dem Drachenei zur Hand zu haben. Sie trug ebenfalls eine Notiz bei sich, auf der die Dinge aufgelistet waren, die ihr Mitbewohner - denn mehr wollte sie nicht in ihm sehen - ihr in Auftrag gegeben hatte für ihn zu besorgen.

Wüsste sie nicht von Dumbledores Lippen, dass Snape an diesem Tage Unterricht bis zum späten Mittag zu erteilen hatte, so hätte sie diesem unmöglichsten aller Menschen zugetraut, sich hinter ihrem Rücken alleine auf den Weg zu machen, und sie auf diese Weise von seinem Vorhaben auszuschließen. So war sie jedoch seltsam beruhigt und versichert, ihn am Nachmittage wieder im Kerker anzutreffen.

Als sie in der Winkelgasse eintraf, waren die Straßen noch leer.

Die Geschäfte hatten eben erst geöffnet und auf den Bürgersteigen fegten magische Besen von selbst die Eingänge der Läden.

Hermine sann darüber nach, welches Geschäft sie zuerst aufsuchen sollte, um ihre Erledigungen möglichst bald getätigt zu haben, als sie die Frau mit dem flammend roten Haar bemerkte, die sie von der anderen Seite der Straße ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Miranda schien für einen Moment unschlüssig, ob sie es wagen solle die junge Frau von höherem Stande anzusprechen, doch schließlich querte sie die Straße und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesichte, auf dem die Zeichen der ihr angetanen Gewalt nur langsam verblassten.

Hermine war verwundert wie verletzlich und zurückhaltend diese Geste der schüchternen Begrüßung erschien - es passte so gar nicht zu einer Frau, die ihren Körper willig gegen Geld hingab.

"Guten Morgen - verzeiht, ich kenne nicht Euren vollen Namen - Severus nannte Euch mir gegenüber stets nur Hermine", sie lächelte um Vergebung bittend.

Ohne ein Zögern streckte Hermine ihr die Hand zum Gruße: "Granger, Hermine Granger - doch nennt mich ruhig Hermine, denn auch ich kenne nicht Euren vollen Namen."

Die Rothaarige atmete tief durch: "In meinem Metier gibt es nur Vornamen - fast habe ich selbst schon vergessen von welcher Familie ich eigentlich abstamme. Und meiner Familie ist es vermutlich auch so genehm, denn ich vermute, dass es ihnen nicht zusagen würde, wenn ich ihren Namen in den Schmutz ziehe. Doch will ich Euch nicht mit meinem Gerede belasten. Verzeiht, ich sah Euch und wollte mich nicht ohne einen Gruß davonstehlen. Lebt wohl - Hermine."

Die junge Frau wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als Hermine ihr nachrief: "Wartet, geht noch nicht! Wenn Ihr noch Zeit zu Eurer Verfügung habt, so lasst uns gemeinsam einen Kaffee trinken."

Miranda sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

"Ihr seid also diesem Gebräu genauso zugetan wie Severus?"

Hermine war verwirrt und nickte daher nur leicht mit dem Kopfe.

"Ich selbst würde einen Tee vorziehen, doch freue ich mich darüber, ein wenig Zeit mit Euch zu verbringen. Aber sagt, seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr in meiner Gesellschaft gesehen werden möchtet?"

"Die Meinung anderer hat mich nie sonderlich tangiert. Was haltet Ihr von dem Café am Ende der Gasse? Ich hörte, es gibt dort auch köstliches Gebäck."

Das Gesicht der rothaarigen Frau erstrahlte: "Oh ja - das Gebäck dort ist eine Sünde, der ich nicht zu widerstehen vermag", dann lachte sie aus vollem Halse, "ich muss mich bereits wieder entschuldigen. Jemand wie ich sollte nicht in solch einem Zusammenhang von Sünde sprechen - erst recht nicht im Beisein einer so vornehmen Dame wie Ihr es seid."

Hermine wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern und so lächelte sie nur unverbindlich.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Café, dessen Besitzer damit beschäftigt war die Zuckerstreuer mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tische zu dirigieren und die süßen Kristalle dabei in allen Farben des Regenbogens zum Leuchten brachte.

Miranda griff schließlich zu dem rot-orange schimmernden Zucker und füllte reichlich davon in ihren dampfenden Tee, während Hermine einen Schluck ihres schwarzen Gebräus nahm. Ebenfalls befand sich eine Auswahl an köstlichem Gebäck in Griffweite der beiden Damen.

Als sie die Tassen wieder abgestellt hatten, blickte die junge Frau Hermine plötzlich voller Neugierde an.

Diese erwiderte ebenfalls den fragenden Blick.

Nun schüttelte Miranda in entschuldigender Geste mit dem Kopfe. "Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch so anstarre - es ist nur...oh bitte, vergesst es wieder."

"Nein - bitte sprecht Eure Gedanken aus", erwiderte Hermine sofort.

Zögerlich suchte die rothaarige Frau nach Worten. "Ihr seid so völlig anders als ich es erwartet hätte?"

"Erwartet? In welchem Zusammenhang erwartet?"

"Nun - es gab einen Grund warum Euer Bräutigam damals ausgerechnet mich auswählte, als er das erste mal in Madam Valeries Haus kam. Er sagte es mir noch am gleichen Abend."

Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie die nächsten Worte wirklich hören wollte, doch sie konnte auch nicht den Mut aufbringen der anderen Frau Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Er erklärte mir damals, nachdem...nun...er sagte mir, dass ich ihn an eine Frau erinnere, an die er einst sein Herz verloren habe. Ich fragte ihn wer sie gewesen sei, doch er gab mir keine Antwort darauf. Nur, dass ihr Haar ebenfalls von roter Farbe gewesen sei und sie nun aus seinem Leben verschwunden wäre, vertraute er mir noch an. Er sprach nie wieder von ihr, doch wenn er mich ansah, so glaubte ich zu erkennen, dass sein Blick nicht wirklich mir, sondern dieser Liebe galt, die er wohl verloren hatte. Nicht dass ich darüber verletzt gewesen wäre, das stand mir schließlich nicht zu, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er einen Ersatz für sie suchte. Und nun...nun hat er in Euch die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden, und es erleichtert mich zu sehen, dass er mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hat. Er hat die andere vergessen, so wie er mich nun vergessen hat - das ist mir klar geworden, seit ich Euch das erste mal sah."

"Also hat er Euch tatsächlich nicht mehr aufgesucht in der letzten Zeit?"  
In Mirandas Augen zeichnete sich echter Schrecken ab.

"Nein - das tat er nicht. Glaubtet Ihr das etwa? Hegt Ihr immer noch Zweifel an seiner Treue, wegen seiner Besuche bei mir in der Vergangenheit?"

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopfe.

Wie sollte sie Miranda begreiflich machen wie unsinnig dies alles war? Vor ihr und aller Welt hatte sie die glückliche Braut zu spielen. Doch die Dinge die ihr Miranda offenbarte, stürzten sie in echte Zweifel über die Rolle, die ihr scheinbarer Bräutigam in diesem Stücke spielte.

Glaubte er vielleicht, dass er sich enthaltsam zeigen musste, um ihr Narrenstück aufrecht zu erhalten? Hätte nicht ein Befehl von ihm, seine käufliche Gespielin zum Schweigen gebracht? Sie wäre ihm sicher zu Willen gewesen, ohne seine Besuche bei ihr zu erwähnen.

Doch ein tiefes Gefühl in ihr ließ sie Gewiss sein, dass die junge Frau sie nicht hinterging. Zu echt war ihre Bestürzung und auch die Trauer hinter ihren Augen, dass Severus sie aufgegeben hatte.

Und noch etwas war Hermine durch dieses Gespräch nun bewusst geworden - die Geliebte, die ihn nicht erhört hatte - war Wirklichkeit. Sie war keine erfundene Geschichte um eine Frau zu umgarnen, denn Miranda hätte keiner Umgarnung bedurft. Doch wenn sie wirklich das Abbild der Frau war, die ihm einst das Herz gebrochen hatte, warum hatte er sie dann aufgegeben für eine Frau deren Herz er niemals besitzen würde? Denn Hermine wusste eines mit Gewissheit - der Mann, den Miranda in ihm sah, den konnte sie niemals in ihm entdecken. Die dunklen Augen, die sie spöttisch zu durchbohren schienen, würden sich für sie niemals mit Gefühl füllen. Spürte sie etwa einen Stich bei diesem Gedanken? Widerwillig schüttelte sie dies von sich und trank einen so großen Schluck ihres Kaffees, dass sie sich die Zunge verbrühte.

Wenig später sah Miranda zu der großen Uhr, die über dem Tresen hing.

"Ich muss Euch jetzt verlassen, denn ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor ich in Madam Valeries Haus zurückkehren muss. Seht nicht so bedauernd aus - ihr braucht kein Mitleid für mich zu empfinden. Ich habe es dort gut angetroffen. Es gibt Häuser, in denen es sich nicht so gut leben lässt wie dort. Und nicht allen von uns kann das Glück derart hold sein wie Euch. Ich habe mich zu früh mit dem falschen Manne eingelassen. Ihn reizte meine Unschuld und ich war so töricht sie ihm gegen einen falschen Schwur zu schenken. Nachdem ich von meiner Familie für diese Tat verstoßen worden war, gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten für mich. Mein Schicksal schien vorherbestimmt. Ich habe schon so einiges erlebt bevor ich hierher kam, das könnt Ihr mir glauben. Bei Madam Valerie fühlt man sich fast wie in einer großen Familie. Sie ist gut zu uns Mädchen und sie sorgt sich um uns. Ich wünsche Euch alles Glück für Eure Ehe, Hermine. Und wäre es nicht so furchtbar unpassend, so würde ich Euch bitten Grüße an Severus auszurichten. Lebt wohl und genießt Euer Glück einen Mann gefunden zu haben, der Euch wahrhaft liebt."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf Hermines Wange und winkte ihr von der Straße aus noch einmal kurz durch das Fenster zu.

Hermine hingegen wirbelten immer wieder ihre Abschiedsworte durch den Kopf.

Dieses verabscheuungswürdige Ekel von einem Menschen sollte sie also wahrhaft lieben? Allein die Vorstellung war grotesk. Dieser Mann liebte nur einen Menschen wahrhaft auf der ganzen Welt - und dieser war er selbst. Doch hätte er nicht um Haaresbreite, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem Drachen, sein Leben für sie hingegeben? Es war nur ihr zu verdanken, dass er schließlich dennoch überlebt hatte. Und hatte er ihr nicht ebenfalls von seiner großen Liebe erzählt? Warum hatte er sich ihr offenbart? Nein! Das hatte er nicht getan, wenn sie es recht bedachte - denn kurz darauf hatte er vorgegeben nur gelogen zu haben und sie ausgelacht. Er hatte sie gedemütigt, so wie er es immer zu tun pflegte. Warum tat er dies nur stets von Neuem und mit derartigem Eifer?

Hermine entschied, ihre Grübeleien zu beenden und sich lieber den Dingen zuzuwenden, derentwegen sie nach London gekommen war.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sie endlich alle Besorgungen erledigt und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Als sie ihre Besorgungen im Kerker auf den Tisch lud, drang plötzlich ein Geräusch aus dem angrenzenden Schlafgemach an ihr Ohr. Es klang wie ein schauriges Stöhnen. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut bei diesem unheimlichen Laut, sollte der Raum doch eigentlich verwaist sein.

Mit bebendem Herzen stieß sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab die Türe weit auf, um den Eindringling zur Strecke zu bringen.

Doch es war Snape selbst, der sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anblickte, nur um sie kurz darauf bereits wieder mit einen mörderischen Blicke zu bedenken.

Er saß mit entblößtem Oberkörper auf dem Bette, seine Haut hatte Blasen geworfen und war feuerrot. Offenbar litt er große Schmerzen, denn von seiner Stirne rann der Schweiß.

"Was wollt Ihr schon hier? Warum seid Ihr nicht in London?" fuhr er sie an.

"Ich...ich...", sie schluckte als sie sah, dass er nur mit Mühe seinen Zauberstab in der zittrigen Hand zu halten vermochte.

"Was ist mit Euch geschehen?" fragte sie statt einer Antwort.

"Wonach sieht es denn für Euch aus? Ein verdammter Erstklässler hat es fertig gebracht meinen Umhang in Brand zu stecken - und nun entschuldigt mich, ich habe damit zu tun, soviel von meiner Haut zu retten als mir möglich ist. Geht jetzt!"

Hermine blieb wie verwurzelt stehen.

"Raus!"

Sie zog sich einen Schritt zurück, doch konnte sie den Raum unmöglich verlassen.

"Warum habt Ihr nicht den Krankensaal aufgesucht? Madam Pomfrey könnte Euch sicher schnelle Hilfe zuteil werden lassen."

"Damit ich morgen das Gespött der ganzen Schule bin? Ein Lehrer, der sich von einem Erstklässler in Brand stecken lässt, ist sicher ein Grund zur allgemeinen Erheiterung - doch ich bedaure, denn dies werdet Ihr nicht erleben - und jetzt...LASST MICH ALLEIN!"

Unfähig seinem Wunsche endlich zu entsprechend, suchte sie nach einem Vorwand sich weiter in seiner Nähe aufhalten zu können.

"Was ist mit Euren Schülern? Sind sie unbeaufsichtigt?"

Seine Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervorpressend funkelte er sie gefährlich an: "Mein Unterricht war bereits beendet - allein der hirnlose Idiot von zündelndem Schüler sitzt im Klassenraum und weidet Lurche aus. Sollte ihm dabei das Messer entgleiten, so soll es nicht meine Sorge sein. Ist Eurer Neugierde nun Genüge getan? Dann geht endlich - in weniger als einer halben Stunde muss ich mich erneut meinen Pflichten zuwenden."

"Ihr wollt noch unterrichten - nach dem?" sie zeigte entsetzt auf seine Verwundungen.

Er stieß einen unflätigen Fluch aus, dann knurrte er: "Gut, Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt - ich kann meine Zeit nicht weiter damit vergeuden Euch zum Gehen zu bewegen - so bleibt, wenn Ihr glaubt dies sehen zu müssen."

Ohne ihr weitere Beachtung zu schenken, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sich, und binnen Sekunden begann sich die Haut an seinem Körper zu wellen und aufzuplatzen.

Hermine schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

"Bei Merlin - was tut Ihr da?" entfuhr es ihr und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Er schien sie nicht zu hören, und ein Schrei drang aus seiner Kehle, wie es ihr nie zuvor bei einem Menschen zu Ohren gekommen war. Sie schluchzte nun erstickt auf.

Die Haut hing in Fetzen von seinem Körper, bevor sich an den rohen Stellen Krusten zu bilden begannen und bald darauf der Schorf abplatzte. Nun waren nur noch hellrosa Hautstellen zu sehen, die in wenigen Sekunden gänzlich verschwanden.

Hermines Augen hatten sich geweitet, als sie Zeuge dieser extrem beschleunigten Heilung wurde.

"Wie habt Ihr das gemacht? Welches Zauberspruches bedarf es dazu? Kann man jede Verwundung auf diese Art heilen?"

Snape griff nach seinem Hemde und bohrte unwirsch seine Hand durch den Ärmel.

"Fragen - immer nur Fragen. Glaubt Ihr etwa auf eine einmalige Entdeckung gestoßen zu sein? Diese Art von Heilung bedarf nicht nur eines Zauberspruches, sondern erfordert zuerst die Einnahme eines Trankes, den ich vor einiger Zeit unter schwierigen Bedingungen hergestellt habe. Zudem ist sie wohl kaum für jedermann geeignet, denn sie verursacht unerträgliche Schmerzen."

"Glaubt Ihr etwa, Ihr seid der einzige der Schmerzen die Stirn bieten kann?" erwiderte sie spöttisch.

Er ließ die Hände sinken, die im Begriffe waren die Leiste der Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen.

"Ich bin mir darüber nicht gewiss", erwiderte er abschätzend, "doch wir könnten es herausfinden, indem wir Euch in Brand stecken und die Heilung an Euch testen. Wartet, ich benötige dazu lediglich meinen Zauberstab - wo...ah, dort ist er ja." Er hielt den Stab triumphierend in die Höhe und richtete ihn dann langsam auf die junge Frau.

Hermine verschwand augenblicklich durch die Türe um Schutz zu suchen.

Als sie ihn leise lachen hörte, betrat sie erneut sein Schlafgemach und kam gerade hinzu, wie er seine Hose geöffnet hatte, um das Hemd hineinzustecken. Sie wandte den Kopf ab, doch ihre Stimme war kräftig als sie das Wort an ihn richtete.

"Warum seid Ihr nur so ein Ekel? Was habe ich Euch denn getan? Könnt Ihr nicht ein wenig freundlich sein, wenn wir schon hier zusammen hausen müssen?"

"Ihr stellt zu viele Fragen!" erwiderte er knapp, dann schloss er seine Hose und griff zu seinem Umhang.

"Ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich in Ermangelung an Zeit nicht Gelegenheit fand, in Eurer Gegenwart den hilfsbedürftigen Manne zu spielen. Sucht Euch ein anderes Objekt, das Ihr mit Euren tränengeschwängerten Augen bedenken könnt."

Damit schob er sich an ihr vorbei.

Sie sah ihm nach und rief: "Ich empfand keinen Moment Mitleid mit Euch. Ich freute mich, Euch so zu sehen. Der Glanz in meinen Augen entstand nur durch das Vergnügen Euch leidend zu erleben."

Auf der Stelle wandte er sich zu ihr um und sein Gesicht barg einen Ausdruck, der ihr völlig fremd an ihm war: "Und Ihr nennt mich ein Ekel?"

Am liebsten wollte sie ihre Worte ungeschehen machen, denn zum ersten Male sah er untrüglich verletzt aus - ihre Worte schienen ihn tiefer zu schmerzen, als die Brandmale an seinem Körper es vermocht hatten - doch dieser Augenblick währte nur kurz.

Mit verschlossener Miene erinnerte er sie, dass er seinen Aufgaben nachkommen müsse und entschwand durch die Türe.

Hermine vertrieb sich die Zeit des Wartens indem sie ihre Besorgungen aus der Winkelgasse sorgsam verstaute und alles für ihren kommenden Aufbruch richtete - dennoch war ihr stets bewusst, dass sie auf seine Rückkehr harrte.

Als er schließlich die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss warf um den Tag auszusperren, und daraufhin tief durchatmete, sah sie ihn vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus, um Verzeihung bittend an.

Er schien ihren Blick durchaus bemerkt zu haben, schickte jedoch lediglich ein Schnauben in ihre Richtung und warf seine Tasche auf den Tisch, dass es einen lauten Knall gab.

"Bitte verzeiht mir, ich meinte nicht was ich sagte."

Er sah sie ausdruckslos an, dann erwiderte er: "Schon wieder diese weibische Schwäche - sprechen, bevor Ihr Eure Worte einer Prüfung unterziehen konntet?"

Hermines Wut war augenblicklich wieder vorhanden, so dass sie sich fragte, wie sie sie je aus den Augen verlieren konnte. "Wenn dies eine weibische Schwäche ist, so seid Ihr wohl das größte Weib von allen. Ihr sprecht doch stets, ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken."

"Nein - der Unterschied ist folgender: Ihr sprecht und bedauert hinterher. Doch ich bedauere nichts von dem was ich sagte!" damit ließ er sie stehen und verschwand im Bad.

Hermine verspürte das Brodeln tief in ihren Eingeweiden.

Warum nur hatte sie sich soweit hinabbegeben und eine Entschuldigung formuliert?

Ein Mann wie er verdiente keinerlei Mitleid - er verdiente nur das Ärgste.

Ihm dies zu sagen brannte ihr derart auf der Seele, dass sie es ihm sofort und auf der Stelle mitteilen musste. So stieß sie denn wutentbrannt die Türe auf, hinter der er sich so feige verschanzt hatte, und teilte ihm ihre Verwünschungen mit, bevor sie verdattert innehielt.

Ihr bot sich ein Anblick, der ihr bis dahin fremd gewesen war. Snape stand aufrecht vor dem Abort und ein goldener Strahl ergoss sich in hohem Bogen hinein, der den Ursprung in dem Körperteil fand, mit dem nur Männer gesegnet waren und das er völlig schamlos in seiner Hand hielt.

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen an jenem Körperteil einen Moment zu lange hafteten. Dann schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht und stürmte aus dem Raume.

Mit bebendem Herzen wich sie in die dunkelste Ecke des Kerkers zurück und löschte auch die Kerze, die sich ihr am nächsten befand.

Hermine hielt die Augen fest verschlossen, als ihr gewahr wurde, dass seine Schritte sich ihr näherten.

'Lass mich sterben, großer Merlin - sofort, wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten lässt', war ihr einziger Gedanke.

"Ein wenig verwundert mich Eure heftige Reaktion", ließ er sich ruhig vernehmen, "hattet Ihr nicht Freunde, die ebenfalls über diese Merkmale der Männlichkeit verfügten?"

Sie öffnete die Augen nicht, sondern erwiderte schnell und atemlos: "Dem mag so sein, doch machte ich nie Bekanntschaft mit diesen Merkmalen. Oder denkt Ihr etwa, dass unsere Freundschaft unzüchtige Züge getragen hätte?"

"Nun - wenn ich Euch so ansehe, dann war dem wahrlich nicht so. Doch seid Ihr vertraut mit der männlichen Anatomie, nicht wahr?"

"Ja - natürlich. Aber nicht so..."

"Ich verstehe nicht."

"Nun ja - ich habe mein Wissen aus Büchern."

Er lachte rau auf. "Aus Büchern - wie konnte ich auch nur eine solch törichte Frage stellen? Seid Ihr inzwischen vor Scham vergangen, oder könnt Ihr mir noch eine einfache Frage beantworten?"  
Sie nickte, mit immer noch mit verschlossenen Augen.

"Was glaubtet Ihr, was ich in meinem Bade treibe?"  
"Hört auf damit, ich bitte Euch - lasst nur einmal Eure zynische Ader ruhen und quält mich nicht weiter. Ich werde vergessen was ich sah - und bitte, könnt Ihr diesen Vorfall nicht ebenso auf sich beruhen lassen?"

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er nach ihrer Hand griff. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen.

Er blickte sie nicht an, sondern sah nur auf ihre Hand, die er in lockerem Griff hielt.

Dann hob er sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie hinein.

Hermine verspürte ein sonderbares Kribbeln, das sich von ihrer Hand durch ihren ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien. Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

"Da ich weiß wieviel Euch daran liegt, wird dies die einzige Bekanntschaft mit diesem Teile meines Körpers bleiben - und da es Euch so wichtig ist, werde ich den Vorfall nie wieder erwähnen. Ich hoffe Ihr seid damit zufrieden."

Viel zu verwirrt war sie, um eine Erwiderung zu formulieren, so nickte sie nur dankbar und entzog ihm behutsam ihre Hand.

tbc

Neugierig wie's weitergeht?


	9. Teil 9

**9. Teil**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie in bedauernswertem Zustande.

Sie hatte, bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein, keinen Schlaf zu finden vermocht. Stets, wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, sah sie vor sich, wie Snape seine Männlichkeit locker umfasst hielt.

Allein der Gedanke daran löste Scham in ihr aus, doch das war bei Weitem nicht das einzige Gefühl in ihrem Innersten.

Warum nur hatte er keinen Zauber über die Tür gelegt? War es ihm einfach entfallen, da er dies bislang nie benötigt hatte? Doch ohne Zweifel war ihr bewusst, dass auch sie ein Quentchen Schuld trug, denn niemals hätte sie einfach so dort eindringen dürfen, nachdem sie wusste, dass er sich im Bade befand. Sie beschloss, von nun an niemals ohne anzuklopfen diesen Raum zu betreten, wenn sie sich nicht gänzlich sicher war, dass er sich nicht darin aufhielt. Dennoch hätte auch er diese Peinlichkeit verhindern können, hätte er die Tür verriegelt.

So hatte sie sich denn in ihrem Bette von einer Seite zur anderen gewälzt und die Unruhe, die ihren Körper erfasst hatte, auf die Wut auf ihn geschoben. Natürlich - Wut war es, was sie empfand. Wut brachte das Herz zum klopfen. Wut ließ das Blut durch den Körper schießen, und Wut konnte einem ebenso den Atem rauben. Einzig das Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut, das sich so hartnäckig zu halten vermochte, dies konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht mit Wut in Einklang bringen. Und nachdem sie endlich in den Schlaf gedämmert war, hatte ein Traum von ihr Besitz ergriffen, der ebenso alles andere als diesem Gefühl der Wut entsprach. Doch wer konnte schon ergründen warum man dem ein oder anderen Traum erlag? So sehr sie dies alles auch von sich schob, konnte sie nur schwerlich verhehlen, dass sie verwirrt war über die Streiche, die ihr Geist mit ihr trieb.

Als sie einige Zeit nach dem Erwachen wortlos jeder ihre Bündel schnürten, um sich zum Aufbruch zu bereiten, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Snape sich betont gleichgültig verhielt und sie war ihm dafür zutiefst dankbar - was sie ihm aus dem Grunde nicht mitteilen konnte, weil es die Gleichgültigkeit auf der Stelle ins Gegenteil gekehrt hätte, dessen war sie gewiss.

"Seid Ihr bereit?" erkundigte er sich schließlich.

"Bereit", gab sie zur Bestätigung zurück.

Gemeinsam suchten sie die Große Halle auf, um sich vor dem neuen Abenteuer zu stärken. Nachdem ein Hauself ihnen noch ein Bündel mit Proviant überbracht hatte, machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg.

Noch als das Schloss in Sichtweite lag, sagte er: "Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr dies schon wieder auf Euch nehmen wollt? Wenn Ihr umkehrt, so werde ich Euch keinen Vorwurf machen."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopfe: "Nein - ich werde Euch begleiten. Und diesmal, Snape, werde ich ebenso ein Auge auf den Weg haben wie Ihr!"

"Ihr werdet mir wohl niemals trauen", erwiderte er mit Spott.

Sie lachte ebenso spöttisch und sagte: "Ihr selbst habt mich schließlich beim letzten Male dazu aufgefordert dies zu tun."

"Ich hatte Euch auch aufgefordert nicht an diesem Unterfangen teilzunehmen, doch Ihr sucht Euch nur jene Aufforderung heraus, die Euch beliebt, nicht wahr?"

"Dem ist wohl so", gab sie ohne Umschweife zurück.

Dann fügte sie sehr viel leiser hinzu: "Im übrigen täuscht Ihr Euch - ich traue Euch tatsächlich inzwischen in einigen Dingen."

Ein wenig Zeit verstrich nach ihren Worten und sie glaubte schon, er würde eine Erwiderung schuldig bleiben, als er plötzlich sagte: "Vielleicht solltet Ihr dies lieber nicht tun."

Sie war erschrocken über seine Worte, denn sie verspürte, dass der Sinn, der sich dahinter verbarg, ihren Körper unwillkürlich erschaudern ließ.

Schweigend gingen sie lange Zeit durch den verschlungenen Wald.

Die Hitze wurde beinahe unerträglich, denn die Sonne brannte sehr viel stärker vom Himmel, als noch ein paar Tage zuvor.

Hermine war erleichtert, dass er sie diesmal nicht damit quälte so schnell auszuschreiten, dass sie nicht zu folgen vermochte. Es war, als hätten sie einen kurzen Frieden erwirkt, nachdem der peinliche Vorfall sie auf unangenehme Weise miteinander verband.

Auch jetzt noch spürte sie, wie ihre Wangen sich augenblicklich rosa färbten, wenn sie an den Vorfall dachte - doch er hatte Wort gehalten und das Geschehene nicht mit einem einzigen Worte erwähnt.

Hermine wollte gerne glauben, dass es ihm vielleicht ebenso unangenehm war wie ihr selbst.

Ab und zu strich er sich den Schweiß von der Stirne und hielt inne, um seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen und einen der umstehenden Bäume magisch zu markieren, damit sie den Heimweg später problemlos zu finden vermochten. Dennoch hielt er länger als dafür nötig inne, fast so, als wolle er sich für den Zweifelsfall den Weg sorgsam einprägen.

Hermine hatte dieses Unterfangen nach einiger Zeit aufgegeben. Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung mehr, wie sie nun wieder zum Schlosse zurückgelangen konnten - doch es musste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn ihnen die Magie auch diesmal völlig abhanden kommen sollte.

Hermine selbst hielt ihren Zauberstab sorgsam unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen. Sie wollte weder riskieren, dass ein wildes Tier ihn zerstörte, noch dass ihr Begleiter ihn in die Finger bekam.

Snape richtete nur das Wort an sie, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ und ging verbissen seinen Weg wie sie es bereits von ihm kannte. Dass er sich ab und an nach ihr umblickte, ob sie ihm folgen könne, ließ sie hoffen, dass diese Reise mit weniger Wortgefechten von Statten gehen könne als ihre erste.

Nun, wo die Sonne am höchsten stand, ließ er sich mit einem Male an einem Baumstamm nieder, der in schattigem Dickicht lag.

Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und setzte sich in einigem Abstand zu Boden.

Er holte einen Krug aus seinem Gepäck, der sich wie von Geisterhand mit Wasser füllte. Snape trank daraus und reichte ihn ihr danach, ohne sie anzublicken.

Hermine verzichtete auf den Dank, den sie jedem anderen zugestanden hätte und trank ebenfalls in gierigen Schlucken, dabei war ihr seltsam bewusst, dass ihre Lippen die gleiche Stelle berührten, wie die seinigen noch einige Augenblicke zuvor. Hermine sah zu ihm, darauf bedacht, dass er es nicht bemerken würde.

Da er auch nach geraumer Zeit noch keinen Ton gesprochen hatte, fragte sie zaghaft: "Seid Ihr erschöpft?"

Nun blickte er auf und sah sie milde lächelnd an: "Ich bin so müde, dass ich auf der Stelle in Schlaf sinken könnte."

Verblüfft über dieses freimütige Geständnis lächelte sie verlegen zurück.

"Mir ergeht es ebenso", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Gähnen, das sie nicht mehr im Stande war zu verbergen.

"Also konntet Ihr ebenfalls keinen Schlaf finden?" fragte er mit regem Interesse.

Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Die Antwort schien ihr plötzlich alles andere als harmlos. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass sie nur an ihn gedacht hatte und ihr daher der Schlaf verwehrt gewesen war - und schließlich hatte er sogar noch in ihrem Traume eine außerordentlich lebhafte Rolle gespielt.

Sie nickte scheinbar abwesend mit dem Kopfe.

Als er wiederum keinen Ton von sich gab, sagte sie leise: "Vielleicht sollten wir uns nur einen Moment zur Ruhe legen. Ein wenig schlafen, bevor wir erneut aufbrechen."

Er lachte rau.

"Wir hätten unser Unterfangen verschieben sollen. Nun ist keine Zeit zu ruhen. Es sei denn, Ihr wollt erneut eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel verbringen."

Hermine sah ihn verneinend an. "Die Nacht in der Wildnis war die schlimmste meines ganzen Lebens. Ich verzichte gerne auf eine Wiederholung dessen."

Zuerst konnte sie sein Grienen nicht begreifen, bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, als er lauernd sich erkundigte: "Dann war also die erste Nacht, die Ihr als wütende Braut in meinen Räumen verbringen musstet, nicht die schrecklichste Eures Lebens?"

"Es war gleich die Zweitschrecklichste", erwiderte sie schmollend.

"Ihr seid leicht zu verschrecken", sagte er mit abfälliger Geste.

"Das bin ich nicht!" gab sie erbost zurück, "doch Ihr hattet Freude daran, mich mit meinen Ängsten zu quälen!"

"Ich sagte Euch, dass Ihr nichts zu befürchten hättet!"

"Würdet Ihr dies einem Wolf glauben, der mit gebleckten Zähnen vor Euch steht?"

"Eure Worte sind so schmeichelhaft, wie ich es inzwischen zu Genüge von Euch kenne. Ihr vergleicht mich mit einem wilden Tier? Bei Merlin - ich hätte Euch noch in der selben Nacht lehren sollen, was es heißt Demut zu zeigen!"

Seine Miene war in Abscheu erstarrt und sie sah wie seine Augen sie zu durchbohren schienen. Ihrer Stimme war die Furcht nicht anzumerken, die er mit diesem Blicke in ihr hervor rief.

"Demut versucht Ihr mich schon zu lehren, solange ich Euch kenne. Vielleicht solltet Ihr lieber lernen Euch selbst in Demut zu üben und Euch mehr zu beherrschen!"

Ohne recht zu begreifen was er plante, sah sie wie er sich erhob und ihr nun näher kam. Vor ihr ging er in die Hocke, umgriff ihre beiden Arme fest und sein Gesicht kam dem ihren so nahe, dass sie seinen heißen Atem spürte.

"Was glaubt Ihr, wie sehr ich mich bereits beherrsche. Fast übermenschlich erscheint mir mein Vorhaben Euch nicht anzurühren." Er riss sie hoch und stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum, worauf er sich mit aller Kraft gegen sie lehnte und ihr so den Weg zur Flucht versperrte.

Seine Lippen wanderte über ihren Hals und sie spürte seine Zähne, die das empfindliche Fleisch zu erkunden schienen.

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und ließ die Wellen der Erregung über sich hinwegbranden.

In ihrem Schoß loderte plötzlich ein Feuer, das unlöschbar schien.

Doch durch diesen Nebel des Verlangens drang die Erkenntnis zu ihr, dass sie dies nicht zulassen durfte.

Heftig stieß Hermine ihn von sich. Er taumelte zwei, drei Schritte rückwärts, fing sich wieder und sah sie schwer nach Atem ringend an.

"Nein - Ihr habt es mir versprochen - Ihr gabt mir Euer Wort!" stieß sie hervor.

Er schloss gequält die Augen und nickte dumpf.

Hermine konnte nicht umhin, dass sie Bedauern empfand. Und nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für den Mann, der dort stand und mühsam um Beherrschung rang. Wenn er das gleiche empfand wie sie, so war es schwer genug - doch sie glaubte zu ahnen, dass es ihm noch um ein Vielfaches schwerer fiel, seine Erregung niederzukämpfen.

"Ihr hättet daheim bleiben sollen", sagte er plötzlich verärgert.

"Ihr hättet weiter zu Miranda gehen sollen", gab sie ebenso verärgert zurück.

Erst als er sie verwirrt, und schließlich voller Zorn ansah, begriff sie, dass sie einen entsetzlichen Fehler begangen hatte.

"WAS? Ihr seid ein verdammtes Miststück! Ihr habt mir nachspioniert! Für was haltet Ihr Euch eigentlich?"

"Ich wollte nur ergründen, ob Eure Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Ich suchte Madam Valerie nur auf, um mir Eure Geschichte über meinen Verehrer bestätigen zu lassen. Es ging schlussendlich um meine Zukunft."

"Ihr seid in der Nokturngasse gewesen? Ihr wart bei Madam Valerie? Bei Merlin, was dachtet Ihr Euch nur dabei? Was, wenn man Euch dort gesehen hätte? Die unschuldige Jungfrau in einem Hause, in dem die Dirnen ihre Dienste jedem bieten, der genug Galleonen zur Hand hat."

"Ihr müsst es ja wissen", gab sie schneidend zurück.

"Ja - in der Tat - das weiß ich! Es gibt nicht viel, was man dort nicht für sein Geld verlangen kann. Wollt Ihr Einzelheiten wissen? Ich komme dort gut auf meine Kosten - seid Euch dessen versichert!"

"Wahrlich? - und warum verzichtet Ihr dann seit neuestem auf die Dienste, die in diesem Hause geleistet werden? Warum habt Ihr Eure Gespielin Miranda dann derart unglücklich gemacht. Geht - geht zu ihr - sie weint sich bereits die Augen nach Euch aus!"

"Lasst Miranda aus dem Spiele - sie hat Eure Geringschätzung nicht verdient!"

"Ich schätze sie nicht gering. Jedoch schätze ich gering, was Ihr mit ihr getan habt."  
Er schüttelte wütend mit dem Kopfe, dann fuhr er sich so wüst durchs Haar, dass er eine Strähne ausriss.

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Ihr seid eine..."

"Was?" forderte sie ihn heraus.

"Vergesst es! Doch eines möchte ich Euch sagen...und ich rate Euch, es niemals wieder zu vergessen...haltet Euch aus meinem Leben!"

Hermine wusste, dass er in diesem Zustande gefährlich war, doch sie konnte ihre Frage dennoch nicht zurückhalten: "Warum sagtet Ihr Miranda, dass Ihr mich heiraten wollt und sie daher nicht mehr besuchen kämt?"

Er funkelte sie warnend an, doch sie hielt seinem Blicke Stand.

Schließlich wich der Zorn aus seinen Augen, er hob die Handflächen gen Himmel und erwiderte so leise, dass sie ihn kaum zu verstehen vermochte: "Ich weiß es nicht - dies ist die Wahrheit - ich weiß es nicht."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie fanden die Höhle des Drachen am frühen Nachmittage. Aus dem Inneren drang Schnauben, so dass sie sich in Deckung begaben und darauf harrten, dass der Lindwurm seine Brut verließ.

Seit dem neuerlichen Wortgefecht hatten sie es tunlichst vermieden einander anzusprechen. Hermine schien ihr Weggefährte bedrohlicher als je zuvor, denn seine Wut schien mit einer Wollust gemischt, die ihr Angst machte.

Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie sich selbst nicht länger zu trauen vermochte. Immer wieder spürte sie seine Zähne an ihrem Halse und das Feuer im Unterleib. Es verwirrte sie zutiefst, dass er gleichzeitig Furcht und Erregung in ihr auszulösen vermochte.

Als sie nun so nebeneinander hockten und warteten, schweifte ihr Blick immer wieder über sein Antlitz. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirne und seine Augenbrauen waren dicht zusammengezogen. Seine Augen blickten konzentriert zur Höhle und seine Nase stach markant hervor.

Ihr Blick war gerade bei seinen Lippen angelangt, als er sich plötzlich zu ihr umwandte.

"Was starrt Ihr mich an?" blaffte er.

Hermine fühlte sich unangenehm ertappt und errötete heftig.

"Ich..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn er musterte sie neugierig und dies schien ihr den Atem zu rauben.

Als sie sah, wie seine Augen ebenfalls über ihre Lippen huschten, schluckte sie schwer und begann erneut: "Ich möchte..." wieder war sie unfähig den Satz zu ende zu führen.

Er schien geduldig zu warten, dass sie fortfuhr.

Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden geführt, beugte sie sich vor und ließ ihre Lippen auf die seinen treffen.

Nur eine Sekunde schien er zu zögern, dann verschmolzen ihre Münder zu einem Kusse, der Hermine Zeit und Raum vergessen ließ.

Als ihre Zungen wild miteinander tanzten, kroch der Drache aus seiner Höhle, breitete die Flügel aus und schwang sich in die Lüfte.

Hermines Gedanken waren längst in einem schwebenden Zustand. Snapes Zunge war kraftvoll und fordernd. Kleine Blitze schlugen auf ihrer Haut ein, nur um sich durch die Poren den Weg zu jedem einzelnen Nerv ihres Körpers zu bohren. Sein Atem füllte sie mit Verlangen und ließ sie die unbändige Lust erahnen, die er für sie empfand und die sie reflektierend zu erregen verstand.

Als seine Hand über ihre erhitzte Haut strich, drängte sie sich ihm willig entgegen. Seine Fingerspitzen schienen Feuer auszusenden. Hermine spürte, wie er ihre Bluse geschwind aufknöpfte und ihre Brust umfasste. Dann senkte er den Kopf und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Brustwarzen von seinem Munde umfasst zu wissen. Doch bevor dies geschah hielt er inne.

Sein Lächeln war seltsam beseelt. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so gesehen.

"Ihr wolltet wissen warum ich Miranda entsagte? Ich tat es in der Hoffnung, genau dies erleben zu können, dies ist mir jetzt bewusst."

Hermine war völlig von Sinnen und hauchte ihm entgegen: "Dann fahrt fort...fahrt fort mit Eurem Tun."

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrer Brust und atmete tief durch.

"Nein - denn wenn ich nun fortfahre ist Euch genommen, was Ihr so sorgsam zu hüten gedachtet. Ihr wollt Euch Eurem Ehemann einst schenken. Der werde ich nie sein, Mylady. Behaltet daher dieses hohe Gut und nun entschuldigt mich."

Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach, als er sich geschwind erhob und zu dem Wasserfalle schritt. Eh sie sich versah, hielt er seinen Kopf unter den tosenden Strahl und verharrte so für einige Zeit, während das Wasser über seinen Körper schoss.

Hermine selbst fühlte sich seltsam leer. Sie wusste nicht genau wie es sich anfühlte auf was sie nun verzichten musste, doch es schien ihr, als wäre der Verzicht fast ein zu hoher Preis für einen Ehemann, den sie noch nicht einmal kannte.

tbc


	10. Teil 10

_Als riesen Dank für Eure treuen Reviews und weil mir das gerade im Moment - nach dem ganzen Ärger, weil meine FF's gleich mehrfach geklaut wurden - so gut tut, möchte ich Euch ein schnelles Update schenken!_

_Außerdem möchte ich kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ich das Rating nochmal anheben muss - Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet:)_

_Eure Kira_

**10. Teil**

Nie zuvor in ihrem Leben war sie derart enttäuscht gewesen, wie in dem Augenblicke, als er zurückkehrte von seinem kurzen Bade in dem eiskalten Wasser.

Als er vor ihr stand, mit tropfendem Haar und geklärtem Blicke, wünschte sie sich, sie könne das Feuer in seinen Augen wieder zum Vorschein bringen.

Doch sie schalt sich selbst. Er hatte sie gerettet - es fühlte sich derzeit nicht so an, doch ihr Kopf sagte ihr, dass dem so war.

Warum nur schien ihr Körper so völlig anderer Meinung zu sein? Der Aufruhr ließ nicht nach - verstärkte sich gar noch, als er das glänzende Haar aus seiner Stirne strich.

Möglicherweise sollte sie sich ebenfalls der läuternden Kühle des Wassers hingeben? Als Lady sollte sie jedoch in der Lage sein, mehr Kontrolle zu bewahren - doch in diesem Augenblicke verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, eine Lady sein zu wollen. Wie befreiend wäre es, die Tugendhaftigkeit fahren zu lassen und nur dem Wunsche ihres Körpers zu entsprechen.

Er schien einige ihrer Gedanken zu erahnen, doch er wich ihr aus, als wolle er sich von ihrem Feuer nicht erneut in Brand stecken lassen.

"Ich werde nun zur Höhle vordringen, bevor der Drache zurückkehrt", sagte er bestimmt.

Sie nickte schwach, denn zu mehr fühlte sie sich unmöglich in der Lage.

Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Hermine blickte ihm wie betäubt hinterher. Dann wanderte ihr Blick gen Himmel. Wenn jetzt der Drache käme, so würde sie sich ihm ohne zu zögern entgegenwerfen, denn tief in ihrem Herzen war es ihr nun gleich, ob sie lebte oder starb.

So verharrte sie mit dem Gefühle, dies alles sei nur ein Traum, der seltsam erregend und gleichsam furchteinflößend war.

Erst als Severus mit dem Drachenei aus der Höhle trat, schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Auch diesmal warf er ihr den kostbaren Schatz zu, doch ließ er ihr einen Moment, um sich darauf zu besinnen, das Ei sorgsam in Empfang zu nehmen.

Alsdann kletterte er den beschwerlichen Weg zurück und als er wieder bei ihr stand, schöpfte er mühsam Atem.

Hermine betrachtete das Ei und sagte leise: "Nun endlich haben wir unser Ziel erreicht, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie kurz an, wich ihrem Blick dann aus und erwiderte: "Ja - in der Tat, das haben wir. Dieses Ziel haben wir erreicht", wiederholte er dann seltsam dumpf.

Sie betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, dann fragte sie mit leiser Stimme: "Gibt es ein Ziel, von dem Ihr glaubt, dass es für uns nicht erreichbar sei?"

"Das wisst Ihr so gut wie ich", erwiderte er ebenso leise, dann wandte er sich um und sagte: "Lasst uns nun gehen - wir haben guten Grund zu der Annahme, dass wir noch vor der Dämmerung zurück im Schlosse sein können."

"Und wenn ich nicht möchte?", begehrte sie auf, "was, wenn ich dieses Leben so nicht ertrage? Was wenn ich mehr will als mir zusteht? Was dann?"

Er hielt überrascht inne.

"Ihr könnt bekommen was Ihr wollt. Ich sagte Euch, dass dies nicht auf Dauer Euer Leben sein muss - Ihr könnt gehen - glücklich sein..."

"Ich will nicht gehen - ich will bei Euch sein - jetzt - sofort!"

"Ihr seid bei mir", erwiderte er zögerlich.

"Ihr wisst was ich meine!"

"Nein! Ich weiß es nicht! Wenn ich Eurem Bitten nun nachgebe, dann werdet Ihr mich auf ewig verfluchen. Jedoch schätze ich Euch viel zu sehr, um von Euch zum Teufel gejagt zu werden."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment still an, dann besann sie sich.

"Ihr habt recht - lasst uns nun gehen", erwiderte sie matt.

Beide schritten beherzt voran und der Weg erschloss sich ihnen, dank der markierten Bäume, problemlos.

Snape sollte recht behalten - noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung erreichten sie das Schloss.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, erblickte der Direktor sie und eilte ihnen entgegen. "Diesmal war Euer Vorhaben von Erfolg gekrönt, wie ich sehe. Nun steht also weiteren Forschungen nichts mehr im Wege." Er schenkte ihnen ein aufmunterndes Zwinkern und entfernte sich dann in Richtung Große Halle.

"Seid Ihr hungrig?" erkundigte sich Snape bei seiner Begleiterin.

"Ja - das bin ich, jedoch empfinde ich kein Verlangen nach Nahrung."

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Unglauben wider, als er seine Vermutung in ihrem Blicke bestätigt sah. Stunden waren sie hintereinander hergeschritten, und immer noch loderte das Feuer des Verlangens in ihr.

"Vielleicht solltet Ihr den Direktor für diese Nacht um eine andere Unterkunft ersuchen", gab er gepresst zurück.

"Weshalb? Soll ich ihm sagen, dass mein zukünftiger Ehegatte sich vor mir fürchtet? Ich denke das sollte ich tun - es würde ihn sicher erheitern."

"Bei Merlin - was seid Ihr nur für ein kopfloses Weib! Was bezweckt Ihr mit Euren kühnen Reden? Wollt Ihr ernsthaft, dass ich die Kontrolle über mich verliere?"  
"Sagt mir was dann passiert - ich werde meine Antwort sodann sorgsam überdenken." Ohne zu zögern erwiderte er: "Ihr würdet _mir_ gehören - und niemals würde ein anderer Euch je wieder anrühren dürfen, sonst würde ich im Kampf sein Leben fordern. Und wichtiger noch...Ihr würdet Euch keinen Gemahl suchen können, der Euch gefällt. Denn von dem Zeitpunkt an, da Ihr mir gehört habt, werde ich meine Rechte an Euch nie wieder aus der Hand geben - bedenkt dies gut!"

Hermine sah ihn prüfend und schließlich geläutert an. Endlich war ihre Lust verraucht.

"Habt dank für Eure klaren Worte. Geklärt ist nun überdies mein Kopf. Ich gedenke in der Tat, einen Mann dereinst zu heiraten, den ich von Herzen liebe. Ihm möchte ich gehören. Und demjenigen meine Liebe schenken, der auch mir wahre Liebe entgegenbringt. Ich bin nun zu Klarheit gelangt und versichere Euch, dass ihr wegen mir keinerlei Unannehmlichkeiten mehr zu erwarten habt. Lasst uns nun unseren mühsam errungenen Schatz in die Kerker bringen und mit unseren Forschungen beginnen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Projekt ging gut voran. Beide arbeiteten seit drei Tagen an ihren Forschungen, ohne den anderen unnötig mit Fragen zu behelligen.

Die Mahlzeiten nahmen sie schweigend gemeinsam ein, und ein jeder von ihnen schien mit seinen Gedanken nur auf die jeweiligen Forschungen gerichtet.

Hermine hätte Snape gerne bei seinen Experimenten assistiert, doch brachte sie es nicht über sich, ihm dies zu offerieren. Ebenso wagte sie nicht, seine Hilfe zu erbitten.

Des nachts lag sie in ihrem Bette und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Erst wenn sie sein gleichmäßiges Atmen aus dem Schlafgemach vernahm, konnte sie selbst in den Schlaf finden.

Am vierten Tage ging er abends aus. Er verließ den Kerker mit dem spärlichen Hinweis, dass er erst zu später Stunde zurückkehren würde.

Hermine ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und spürte mit Verwunderung Tränen den Stoff benetzen.

Sie ahnte wohin sein Weg ihn führte - und es stach wie ein Messer in ihr Herz.

Im Geiste sah sie ihn die Nokturngasse hinuntergehen, dann betrat er das Haus von Madam Valerie. Miranda machte große Augen als sie ihn sah, küsste ihn stürmisch zum Empfang - und dann...ja dann zog sich Hermine das Kissen über den Kopf um ihr Schluchzen zu dämpfen.

Als er wiederkehrte sprach er kein einziges Wort mit ihr, obwohl ihm wohl kaum entgangen sein konnte, wie zerschmettert sie aussah.

Er ging an ihr vorbei, dann stand er einen Augenblick schwankend im Raume.

Hermine sah verwirrt zu ihm. Plötzlich riss er sich den Umhang vom Leibe und rief mit seltsam schwingender Stimme: "Isch werde jetz zu Bett geh'n - allein - wie immer!"

Kurz darauf fiel die Türe zu seinem Schlafgemach krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Hermine war erschrocken über seinen Zustand und dennoch seltsam erleichtert. Er hatte nicht seine Lust gestillt - er hatte sie ertränkt...ertränkt in teuflischem Alkohol, und dennoch erschien es Hermine, als habe ein Engel über sie und ihr Schicksal gewacht.

Am nächsten Morgen ließ er sich lange nicht blicken. Erst als der Tag schon weit vorangeschritten war, stieß er die Türe plötzlich auf und kam mit bedächtigen Schritten in den Wohnraum.

"Heut ist hoffentlich Sonntag", sagte er so drohend, als sei es Hermines Schuld, wenn dem nicht so sei.

Doch sie nickte bestätigend und blickte sodann in eine andere Richtung.

Er sah völlig heruntergekommen aus.

Hermine wusste, dass es an dem Kummer lag, den sie ihm machte. Und obwohl der Gedanke eigentlich grotesk war, wusste sie, dass es die Wahrheit war - solange sie hier bei ihm wohnte und sie sich täglich sehen würden, wäre sie eine Qual für ihn - und er für sie. Denn sie durften einander nicht begehren und konnten inzwischen doch keinen anderen Gedanken mehr fassen, als vom Gegenüber berührt werden zu wollen.

Als er sich schließlich wieder zurückzog, schlüpfte Hermine in ihre Kleider und beschloss, einen Besuch in Hogsmeade zu machen. Ein wenig Zerstreuung sollte ihre Rettung vor dem Ertrinken in diesen Gedanken sein.

Als sie wenig später durch die Gassen schlenderte, fand sie tatsächlich Gefallen an diesem Ausfluge.

Sie blickte in die Fenster der Läden, die zwar geschlossen hatten, aber dennoch einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz auf sie ausübten.

In einem der Geschäfte war Schmuck in der Auslage präsentiert, der sie in ihren Bann zog.

Ketten, deren Perlen sich je nach Farbe der Kleidung anpassten. Ringe, deren Steine ihre Besitzer vor Feinden zu warnen vermochten. Und ein wunderschöner Armreif, dessen Trägerin die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Geliebten darin erkennen können solle. Hermine beugte sich etwas näher an das Glas, um die Beschreibung, wie dies von Statten gehen sollte, zu entziffern.

"Er vermag durch das Gefühl des Tragens, die Absichten des Partners zu offenbaren", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. Ein junger Mann stand lächelnd hinter ihr und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Bewunderung an.

"Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch erschreckte. Ich dachte nur, dass Ihr Interesse daran hättet und konnte nicht aus meiner Haut - verzeiht abermals, aber ich bin der Besitzer dieses Geschäftes und wollte nur einige Rechnungsbücher holen, um sie an diesem freien Tage in Ruhe studieren zu können."

Hermine nickte nervös und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie ihn nicht hindere die Türe aufzusperren. Nachdem er dies eilig getan hatte, wandte er sich zu ihr um und fragte: "Möchtet Ihr Euch den Armreif vielleicht näher ansehen? Kommt herein, Ihr dürft ihn gerne anprobieren."

Hermine wollte schon dankend ablehnen, doch sein Blick war ehrlich und es schien ihm wirklich Freude zu bereiten, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Zögerlich betrat sie den Laden und sah zu, wie er den Armreif aus der Auslage holte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass der junge Mann ein einnehmendes Äußeres hatte.

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem warmen Lächeln reichte er ihn ihr.

Sie sah den freundlichen Mann fragend an und auf seinen bestätigenden Blick hin, schob sie den Armreif sorgsam über ihre Hand. Der Ring lag um ihr Gelenk und äußerlich war kein Unterschied zu bemerken, doch Hermine spürte, wie die Magie des Reifes sich entfaltete. Sie sah den jungen Mann verblüfft an und sein Lächeln umfing sie wie eine sanfte Brise. Es war wahr - sie konnte etwas spüren - und es sollte ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern.

tbc


	11. Teil 11

**11. Teil**

"Snape - ich habe mit Euch zu reden".

Hermine hatte einen Monat verstreichen lassen, ehe sie sich endlich ein Herz gefasst hatte, ihn um dieses Gespräch zu ersuchen.

Er ließ seinen Kopf nur kurz aus den Büchern auftauchen, und murmelte: "So sprecht - ich habe heute noch einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren, den Unterricht für morgen vorzubereiten, meinen Vorratsraum zu überprüfen und...und kann mich nicht unnötig lange mit Nichtigkeiten befassen."

"Ich bitte Euch um ein Gespräch und Ihr nennt es eine Nichtigkeit, ehe Ihr überhaupt wisst worum es geht!" erwiderte sie erbost.

Er winkte ab und grantig war nun sein Ton: "Sprecht - und haltet Euch kurz!"

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, dann schossen die Worte jedoch schnell aus ihrem Munde: "Ich habe mich verliebt und ich will ihn heiraten."

Snape sah sie einen Moment ausdruckslos an, dann senkte er bedächtig den Kopf über seine Bücher und erwiderte tonlos: "Dann seid Ihr frei. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Eure plötzliche Entscheidung mit dem Manne in Verbindung steht, der Euch diesen Armreif schenkte?"

Sie lächelte unbefangen: "Ja - davon könnt Ihr ausgehen."

"Nun, dann wünsche ich Euch Glück - und denkt daran, der Direktor wird glauben, Ihr habt mich getäuscht und schändlich verlassen - sprecht also nicht mit ihm voreilig über Euer neues Glück, sonst geht unser Plan nicht auf."

"Ihr meint _Euer_ Plan geht nicht auf", korrigierte sie ihn.

Er blickte nun wieder auf und auf seinem Gesichte lag ein warnender Ausdruck.

"Seid unbesorgt", erwiderte sie augenblicklich, "ich werde meine Rolle spielen - bis zuletzt."

Er nickte kurz und senkte abermals den Kopf, "wann werdet Ihr mich verlassen?"

"Nun - das steht noch nicht fest, jedoch wird unsere Zwangsgemeinschaft mit einigem Glück bald der Vergangenheit angehören."

Snape brummte eine unverständliche Erwiderung.

Hermine betrachtete versonnen den Armreif. Snapes Augen waren auf die Seiten vor ihm geheftet und wichen in Wahrheit keinen Millimeter vom Flecke, während er vorgab in die Lektüre vertieft zu sein.

"Ist er jung?" fragte er nun plötzlich.

Hermine sah überrascht auf: "Wie bitte?"

"Der Mann, der Euch den Armreif gab - ist er jung?"  
"Ja, das ist er", erwiderte sie nun.

"Und ist er...attraktiv?"

"Ja, auch das ist er."

"Vermögend wohl auch", mutmaßte er.

"Nun, er ist Besitzer eines Juweliergeschäftes", erwiderte sie zögerlich.

"So wird dies wohl nicht das einzige Geschenk bleiben - und für die Eheringe ist wohl auch gesorgt", raunte er nun spöttisch.

"Wir werden sehen", gab sie kühl zurück.

Er senkte abermals den Blick auf das Buch vor ihm, und seine Stimme war so leise, dass Hermine fast glaubte, sie entspränge nur ihrer Einbildung: "Seid Ihr glücklich?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, dann senkte sie den Blick und erwiderte ebenso leise: "Ja - ich bin glücklich wenn ich bei ihm bin. Ich habe erkannt, dass ich ihn immer um mich haben möchte und er es Wert ist, dass ich ihm mein Herz schenke."

"So soll es wohl sein", gab er unbestimmt zurück und sie sah, wie er um Gleichgültigkeit bemüht war.

Hermine wusste, dass es ihn schmerzte sie gehen zu lassen, doch so und nicht anders war es vorgesehen gewesen.

Sie atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie bestimmt: "Ich werde nun gehen und den Manne, den ich liebe treffen."

Er seufzte leise, doch er hielt sie nicht auf, während sie sich den Umhang um die Schultern schlang. Sie blickte ein letztes mal zu ihm: "Wünscht mir Glück, dass es ihm möglich ist zu erscheinen", forderte sie ihn auf.

Snape runzelte unwillig die Stirne: "Viel Glück", murmelte er umwirsch.

"Habt dank!" erwiderte sie, als habe sie seinen Unmut nicht bemerkt.

"Trefft Ihr ihn in Hogsmeade?" erkundigte er sich schließlich um Freundlichkeit bemüht.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopfe. "Nein - ich treffe ihn am Rande des Waldes - bei der hölzernen Bank die vom Efeubogen umrankt ist."

"Am Rande des Waldes?" fragte er verwundert nach, "dann gebt auf Euch acht."

Sie lächelte ihn spöttisch an: "Ihr könnt aufhören um mich besorgt zu sein - ich werde mich ihm schenken, denn mein Herz brennt darauf ihm zu gehören. Eure Bedenken sind also am falschen Platze."

Unwirsch winkte er mit der Hand ab: "Verschont mich mit Einzelheiten - geht jetzt besser."

Hermine wusste, dass er um Versöhnung bemüht war, doch er konnte seinen Ärger nur schlecht verbergen. Sie ahnte was nun in ihm vorging. Doch er hatte recht - es wurde Zeit für sie zu gehen.

Mit einem letzten Gruße trat sie durch die Tür.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Blätter hinter ihr rauschten leise im Wind. Aus dem Walde drangen Geräusche von kleinen Tieren die durch das Unterholz schlüpften. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf Hermines Gesicht und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Ihr Herz war angefüllt von Liebe. Der Armreif lag locker um ihr Handgelenk und hatte ihr in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder vor Augen geführt, dass ihr Herz allein ihrem Auserwählten gehörte und seines ihr. Es gab keinen Zweifel für sie. Und obwohl sie nun schon so lange hier saß, war sie sich dennoch sicher, dass er zu ihr kommen würde. Er kannte den Treffpunkt und würde sie hier finden. Hermine wartete geduldig.

Sie wartete immer noch als die Sonne ein gutes Stück vorangeschritten war und die Schatten länger wurden.

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Schlosse und sie wusste, noch heute würde sich ihr Leben ändern.

Vor dem Portal standen einige Schüler, doch keiner davon schien sie zu bemerken. Dann tauchte eine dunkle Gestalt auf, in der sie Snape erkannte, und der die Schüler wohl für Vergehen maßregelte, die nur ihm bekannt waren, denn Hermine konnte keinerlei Grund dafür erkennen, warum es nötig gewesen wäre ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen, oder ihnen gar eine zusätzliche Arbeit aufzubürden. Doch die Schüler schlichen mit hängenden Köpfen davon, während ihr Lehrer nun mit ausholenden Schritten auf Hermine zukam.

Als er bei ihr angelangt war blieb er sich umblickend stehen und fragte in harschem Tone: "Der Geliebte lässt wohl auf sich warten."

"Ja, dem ist so", gab sie unverbindlich zurück.

"Wie lange gedenkt Ihr noch Euch zur Närrin zu machen?"  
"So lange es von Nöten ist", gab sie nun schon verärgerter zurück.

Abermals sahen sie zum Weg vor dem Schlosse. Dann sagte er schneidend: "Seine Liebe scheint nicht so groß wie die Eure zu sein."

"Um dies herauszufinden bin ich hier", erwiderte sie nun wieder gelassen.

"Ihr solltet ihm nicht zuviel durchgehen lassen - wenn er nicht kommt, so ist er es nicht weiter wert, dass Ihr auf ihn wartet."

"Er ist es wert!" gab sie bestimmt zurück.

"Nun, wenn Ihr meint...dann werde ich wohl wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren, ehe Euer Prinz durch meinen Anblick verschreckt wird."

"Warum glaubt Ihr, dass er durch Euch verschreckt sein könnte?"

Snape schien nach Worten zu suchen.

"Wenn er mich hier mit Euch sieht, dann zieht er vielleicht falsche Schlüsse und verschwindet, bevor Ihr ihn bemerkt."

"Seid unbesorgt, ich werde ihn bemerken. Setzt Euch ruhig einen Moment zu mir und vertreibt mir die Zeit des Wartens ein wenig."

Er schnaubte plötzlich, doch ließ er sich grummelnd neben ihr nieder.

"Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich nicht Euer Zeitvertreib bin."

"Dann danke ich Euch um so mehr für Eure Gegenwart."

"Nun, wenn Euer Geliebter die seine schon so schmerzlich missen lässt, dann will ich entgegen meiner Gewohnheit den Lückenbüßer spielen, indem ich Euch Gesellschaft leiste. Und wenn er endlich auftaucht, dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, ihm den Kopf gerade zu rücken."

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopfe, dann richtete ihr Blick sich wieder auf den Weg.

Er folgte ihren Augen und so saßen sie eine Zeit lang schweigend da.

Als die Sonne noch tiefer sank, sah er ihr in die Augen und sagte mit rauer Stimme: "Seht es ein - er wird nicht kommen. Er hat Euch nicht verdient. Wenn ich ihn jemals zu Gesicht bekomme, dann werde ich ihm sagen, welch elender Wicht er ist, dass er ein Weib wie Euch hier warten lässt. Ihr habt etwas Besseres verdient."

Hermine seufzte leise: "Ich habe mein Herz an diesen Mann verloren und er scheint es nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben."

"Dann ist er ein Narr! Wenn er wusste, dass Ihr hier auf ihn wartet, dann hätte er Euch nicht versetzen dürfen - es sei denn, er weilt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden - jeder andere Grund wäre nur eine billige Ausflucht und Eurer nicht würdig!"

"Ihr seid sehr erbost - darf ich fragen mit welchem Recht?"

"Mit welchem Recht? Mit keinem Recht - und gleichzeitig mit jedem Recht der Welt, denn wenn ich Euch so sehe, dann bricht es mir das Herz, dass Ihr das Eure einem Ignoranten schenken wollt. Wo steckt der Kerl, dessen Lippen Euch die ewige Treue versprechen sollten und in dessen Kusse Ihr zu versinken gedachtet?"

Hermine sah, wie er eben jene Lippen wie gebannt ansah, bevor er sich mühsam von deren Anblick los riss und erneut seine Wut hervorbrach: "Ihr solltet ihn zum Teufel jagen!"

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger in den seinen.

Er hielt inne und sah auf die verschlungenen Hände. "Das solltet Ihr nicht tun - er kann schließlich immer noch auftauchen."

"Nein - das wird er sicher nicht", gab sie leise zurück.

"Aber wenn er es dennoch tut, und uns hier Hand in Hand vorfindet, dann wird er an Eurer Liebe zweifeln."

Wortlos beugte sich Hermine zu Snape herüber und ihre Lippen trafen sanft auf die seinen.

Überrascht wich er ein Stück zurück.

Hermine hatte mit dieser Reaktion augenscheinlich gerechnet, denn ihre freie Hand umfasste nun seinen Nacken, während sie ihn erneut küsste.

Diesmal konnte sie kein Zurückziehen seinerseits bemerken. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ohne zu zögern ließ er seine Zunge von ihr Besitz nehmen und kostete ihren Geschmack, indem er tief in ihre Mundhöhle vordrang. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand sich über ihren Körper schlich, bis er schließlich die Rundung ihrer Brust umfasste und die weiche Haut durch den Stoff der Kleidung reizte.

Augenblicklich schien es ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen noch genügend Atem zu schöpfen um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen und raunte Worte in sein Ohr, die keinerlei Sinn ergaben und damit umso mehr zum Ausdruck brachten was in ihr vorging.

Er beendete den Kuss und aus verschlingenden Augen sah er sie an, so dass sie glaubte unter seinem feurigen Blick augenblicklich verglühen zu müssen. Doch mit einem Male schlich sich Verärgerung auf sein Gesicht und seine Stimme war erbost, als er sagte: "Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihr dies nur noch aus einem einzigen Grunde zulasst - Ihr wollt Euren Geliebten mit der schrecklichsten aller Qualen demütigen - der Eifersucht. Gebt zu, Ihr hofft, dass er unser Treiben entdeckt und um Euch kämpft. Doch kann ich ihn nirgends erblicken und ich möchte Euch diese allerletzte Warnung zuteil werden lassen - seid Euch versichert, dass ich nun nicht mehr an mich halten werde. Ich werde Euch nehmen - hier und auf der Stelle, wenn Ihr auch nur einen Moment zögert es mir zu untersagen."

"Der Mann den ich liebe - er ist längst so eifersüchtig wie es nur ein Mann sein kann, der wahrhaft liebt. Und er ist längst nicht mehr im Stande sich gegen seinen eigenen Willen aufzulehnen - zudem ist er längst hier."

"Wollt Ihr mich narren?"

"Nein, das liegt mir fern. Ich wartete hier auf _Euch_ - auf den Mann, an den ich mein Herz verlor und es mit Freuden tat, so wie ich mich Euch mit Freuden hingeben werde. Ich sagte Euch, dass ich dies heute zu tun gedenke und ich bin erstaunt, dass Ihr mich immer noch warten lasst."

"Ihr könnt unmöglich mich meinen. Dies ist ein Scherz mit dem Ihr mich quälen wollt - gesteht es und erklärt mir, warum Ihr mich derart leiden lassen möchtet. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich Euch schlimme Dinge antat - Grausamkeiten gar - ist dies Euer Weg es mir heimzuzahlen?"

"Ihr habt mich mehr als einmal tief getroffen mit Euren zynischen Reden und Eurem Spotte - immer wieder rief ich mir dies alles ins Gedächtnis - doch vergebens. Ich begriff nicht, warum Ihr mich so sehr an Euch bandet, wo Ihr doch nur Verachtung für mich empfindet."

Snape schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopfe: "Dem ist bei Weitem nicht so - ich ließ Euch in dem Glauben und ich denke dies war besser so."

"Warum glaubt Ihr das? Warum verletzt Ihr mich lieber, als mir Euer wahres Gefühl zu offenbaren?"

"Weil Ihr recht habt mit allem was Ihr je über mich sagtet. Ich bin alt - entschieden zu alt für Euch jedenfalls - hässlich bin ich noch dazu. Ich trage mein Gift auf der Zunge und jedermann wäre besser dran, wenn ich mein Dasein einsam fristen müsste."

Hermine wand sich unter seinen Worten sichtlich. "Ich war erbost als ich all dies sagte."

Er hob die Hand, damit sie innehielt. Dann sagte er mit tonloser Stimme: "Ich sehe Euch noch vor mir - wie Ihr glaubtet, dass Ihr mein Eheweib werden müsstet. Euer Hass war abgrundtief und Euer Körper bebte vor Ekel. Gebt es zu, Ihr habt nichts mehr gefürchtet, als dass ich Euch berühren würde."

"Weil ich glaubte, Ihr würdet es gegen meinen Willen tun", erwiderte sie hilflos.

Sein Lachen klang zutiefst enttäuscht: "Also traut Ihr mir dies zu - und vermutlich habt Ihr recht, denn ich war mehr als einmal kurz davor."

"Aber Ihr tatet es nicht. Ihr seid im Herzen gut."

Plötzlich begann er zu lachen: "Gut?" erwiderte er ungläubig, "geht nun, sonst werdet Ihr mein wahres Gesicht kennenlernen."

Hermine blieb sitzen und rührte sich nicht.

Sein Lachen verstummte und er sah sie zornig an: "Ich sagte Ihr sollt gehen, sonst werdet Ihr es auf ewig bereuen."

"Wenn Ihr mich aus den Augen haben wollt, so seid Ihr es, der diesen Ort verlassen muss, denn ich bleibe", erwiderte sie fest.

Er blitzte sie noch einmal wütend an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging mit großen Schritten auf das Schloss zu. Plötzlich hielt er inne und drehte sich abermals zu ihr um.

Mit neugierigen Augen verfolgte sie sein Tun.

"Bei Merlin - Ihr spielt mit dem Feuer und glaubt schadlos daraus hervorzugehen. Ich hatte Euch für klüger gehalten." Mit wenigen Schritten war er an ihrer Seite und packte ihre Schultern. Er schüttelte sie ein paar mal kraftvoll, bevor er bemerkte, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen diese Behandlung über sich ergehen ließ.

"Was wollt Ihr von mir?" fragte er dann atemlos.

"Ich will es aus Eurem Munde hören."

"Was? Was wollt Ihr hören?"

"Dass Ihr mich nicht liebt - dann werde ich gehen und Ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen müssen."

Seine Augen stachen wilde Blicke in ihren Körper und sie sah unbändigen Zorn darin.

"Ihr verwechselt Begehren mit Liebe. Doch seid Ihr nicht das erste Weib, dem dieser Fehler unterläuft. Ihr gebt Euch hin für Liebe, doch Ihr seid nur dazu benutzt das Verlangen zu stillen - wollt Ihr dies?"

Hermine schluckte mühsam - seine Worte schlugen Wunden, die sie zutiefst schmerzten. Dann wurde ihr Blick jedoch so hart wie der seine und sie erwiderte: "Vielleicht benutze ich Euch ebenso um mein Verlangen zu stillen - glaubt Ihr, nur Männer seien dazu in der Lage?"

Seine Hände, die ihre Schultern immer noch eisern umfasst hielten, packten nun noch fester zu.

Sie gab keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich.

Ihre Augen waren fest auf die seinen gerichtet und sie konnte erkennen, dass nun jegliche Vernunft daraus wich. Fast glaubte sie er würde sie schlagen, doch er umfasste ihren Nacken und zog sie dicht an sich, um sie so ungestüm zu küssen, dass sie erschreckt zusammenzuckte. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken oder vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nicht wahrnehmen. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, als habe er es bereits tausendemale getan, hob er sie hoch und trug sie in den Wald hinein.

Immer wieder ließ er ihre Zungen wild miteinander tanzen, als wolle er ihren Geschmack nicht verlieren. Nachdem er einige Meter gegangen war, ließ er sie auf dem Boden nieder. Kurz sah sie sich um, denn der Untergrund war herrlich weich. Sie erkannte hellgrünes Moos, das den Waldboden an dieser Stelle bedeckte. Als sie sah, wie er seinen Umhang auszog und ihn neben sie breitete, spürte sie zum ersten mal seit ihrem Entschluss Furcht aufwallen. Sie wusste nicht worauf sie sich hier eingelassen hatte, und er schien ihr mit einem Male angsteinflößend.

Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, schüttelte er kurz mit dem Kopfe: "Wollt Ihr gehen?"

Sie wusste, dass ihre Stimme versagen würde und so war ihre einzige Antwort an ihn, dass sie auf den Umhang kroch, der einer Decke gleich über das weiche Moos gebettet war.

Snape fuhr sich durch das Haar, jedoch war sein Zögern nur kurz. Er ließ sich neben sie sinken und eh sie sich versah spürte sie seine Hände überall auf ihrem Körper.

Sie strichen über ihre Brüste, ihren Nacken entlang, ihren Rücken hinab und wanderten schließlich an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang. Dann plötzlich schoben sie sich mit einer Zielstrebigkeit unter ihren Rock, dass ihr der Atem genommen wurde. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder und seine Finger fanden die pulsierende Stelle in ihrem Schoße. Hermine unterdrückte mühsam ein Keuchen. Doch als er den störenden Stoff zur Seite schob, und seine Finger sanft durch ihre Nässe glitten, konnte sie ihr Stöhnen nicht mehr im Zaum halten.

"Bei Merlin - was macht Ihr mit mir? Ich bin wie von Sinnen", hauchte sie erregt.

"Ich werde Euch zeigen, dass Eure Jungfräulichkeit - so tugendhaft sie auch sein mag - der Lust in Eurem Leben bislang mehr als abträglich war." Damit begann er sich selbst von seinen Kleidern zu befreien. Sie sah ihm mit einer Mischung aus Erregung und Angst dabei zu. Während er seine Männlichkeit aus den viel zu eng gewordenen Hosen befreite, sah sie voller Unbehagen in eine andere Richtung. Als sie sein Glied nur einige Wochen zuvor das erste mal erblickt hatte, war es längst nicht so gewaltig gewesen.

Er bemerkte ihre Scheu und es entlockte ihm ein raues Lachen.

Als sie ihn daraufhin anblickte fragte sie leise bebend: "Was, wenn ich Euch nun bitten würde es nicht zu tun?"  
"Ihr meint was geschieht, wenn Ihr mich bittet Eure Jungfräulichkeit unangetastet zu lassen?"

Sie nickte.

Er lachte erneut, dann ließ er sich vor ihr nieder und schob ihre Beine auseinander.

Ohne auf ihren Einwand zu achten, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, hob ihren Rock und ließ seine Zunge an die empfindliche Stelle gleiten, die sie ihm unwillentlich entgegen schob.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Was er dort tat, machte sie verlegen, doch es fühlte sich so unverschämt gut an, dass sie nicht im Stande war es zu unterbinden. Lediglich ein gestammeltes "Nein" drang über ihre Lippen, das ihn jedesmal noch schneller seine Zungenspitze über diese lustvolle Stelle gleiten ließ.

Dann wurde sie von einer Welle der Lust erfasst, die sie bisher nie im Beisein eines anderen Menschen erlebt hatte. Es war ein unvergleichliches Gefühl, dass er diese explodierende Spannung in ihr auszulösen vermochte. Sie spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper unter ihm zuckte und sich wand.

Als sie schließlich wieder still lag, brauchte sie einige Zeit bis sie sich getraute ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und sah sie lächelnd an.

Hermine spürte zu ihrem Ärger wie sie heftig errötete.

"Was habt Ihr nur mit mir gemacht?" fragte sie beschämt.

"Ich habe Euch den Status der Jungfrau gelassen, auf den Ihr scheinbar nicht zu verzichten bereit seid. Wenn Eure Lust nun gestillt ist, so sollten wir zum Schlosse zurückkehren."

Sie erhob sich nicht, sondern kroch lediglich in seine Richtung. Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie sie sein Glied in Augenschein nahm.

Schließlich streckte sie eine Hand danach aus und umfasste es erst zart, dann immer kraftvoller was ihm ein animalisches Stöhnen entlockte.

"Ich sagte nicht, dass ich meine Jungfräulichkeit behalten möchte - ich fragte lediglich was Ihr dann tun würdet - nun, die Antwort darauf kenne ich nun, und sie hat mir außerordentlich gut gefallen. Dennoch ist meine Neugierde noch nicht befriedigt und es gibt wohl nur einen Weg dies zu erwirken."

Er schien ihre Worte in sich aufzusaugen und kaum hatte er sie vernommen, drückte er sie rücklings zu Boden. Abermal stieß er ihre Schenkel auseinander und sie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als er sich über sie beugte. Sie spürte, wie die Spitze seines Gliedes vor ihrer Pforte zu liegen kam.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort sah er ihr tief in die Augen, während er langsam in sie eindrang.

Sie spürte kaum, dass er auf Widerstand stieß, als dieser auch schon durchbrochen war. Es war seltsam ihn in sich zu spüren, übertraf es doch bei weitem alles, was sie sich je vorzustellen gewagt hatte.

Er war ihr so nahe wie nie ein Mensch zuvor in ihrem Leben. Und auch wenn er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er dies nur aus Lust und keineswegs aus Liebe tat, so war sie dennoch bereit sich ihm völlig hinzugeben.

Er bewegte sich inständig und mit Stößen, deren Abstände immer kürzer wurden. Sie konnte nicht die gleiche Intensität spüren wie zuvor, als seine Zunge sie befriedigt hatte, doch auch dieses Gefühl war intensiv und äußerst erregend. Er schien sie komplett zu machen - und sie wollte, dass er sich nie wieder aus ihr zurückzog. Doch nachdem er noch ein paar mal heftig in sie gestoßen hatte und darauf laut atmend innehielt, spürte sie, dass sein heißer Strom sich in sie ergoss. Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht und er schien sich an dem Rausch der Sinne zu weiden, bevor er sie wieder verließ um sich neben sie zu legen und Atem zu schöpfen. Hermine fühlte sich seltsam befriedigt, da sie wusste, dass sie ihn befriedigt hatte. Auch wenn sie selbst noch völlig von dem Vorgang des Aktes verwirrt und gleichzeitig in Aufruhr versetzt war.

Vor allem irritierte sie, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, was er wirklich für sie empfand. Er hatte sie begehrt, dies war inzwischen kein Geheimnis mehr, doch er hatte in letzter Zeit so viele widersprüchliche Dinge gesagt und getan, dass sie nicht wusste, wie es nun weitergehen würde. Hatte der Reif sie getrogen? Sie war so verwirrt, dass sie seine Wirkung nun nicht mehr zu spüren vermochte. Hatte er nur angezeigt, welches Begehren Snape für sie empfunden hatte? War sie für ihn nur eine Trophäe? Eine Beute, die er nun erlegt hatte? Vielleicht bereitete es ihm tatsächlich nur Vergnügen, wenn eine Frau sich ihm freiwillig hingab, und nun hatte er dieses Ziel erreicht und würde sich von ihr abwenden oder schlimmer noch, sie für ihre Willigkeit verachten. All diese Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie ihn nun keinesfalls um eine Antwort bedrängen durfte.

Und so blieb sie neben ihm liegen, blickte in die Baumwipfel und wunderte sich darüber, dass die Welt nach diesem Ereignis immer noch die selbe war wie zuvor.

tbc


	12. Teil 12

**12. Teil**

"Wir sollten nun zum Schlosse zurückkehren", sagte Snape mit sanfter Stimme. Wenn er sie verachten würde, so schien der Moment noch nicht gekommen zu sein.

Hermine war ungewiss wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Obgleich sie sich zu Beginn des Tages so sicher gewesen war ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen und ihm ihre Unschuld zu schenken, so verunsichert war sie, nachdem dies alles geschehen war.

Was hatte sie ihm nun noch zu bieten? Sie ahnte, dass diese Gedanken ihren Ursprung in ihrer Verwirrung über das Geschehene fanden, doch sie war außerstande sie hinfortzuschieben und übler noch...sie musste sie zudem aussprechen.

"Ich werde meine Sachen packen und noch heute eine neue Bleibe suchen - Ihr müsst Euch also keine Gemeinheiten ersinnen, um mich loszuwerden."

"Bei Merlin - Ihr wollt gehen? War ich so schlecht?" Snape sah sie mit einer sonderbaren Mischung aus Unglauben und Erheiterung an.

"Ich...nein...Ihr wart wundervoll...dennoch...ich möchte nicht darauf harren, dass Ihr mich hinfortschickt. Erspart uns beiden dies bitte. Und...sprecht nicht schlecht über mich", sie sah ihn kurz an, dann schlug sie die Augen nieder.

Er erschreckte sie, als er sie so unerwartet in seine Arme zog. Hermine spürte seinen Atem ihre Wange streifen. Dann suchte sein Blick ihre Augen.

"Mit welchem Recht sollte ich schlecht über Euch sprechen? Ich bin mir durchaus gewahr, was dieser Schritt eben für Euch bedeutet. Bereut Ihr es, ihn mit mir getan zu haben?"

Sachte schüttelte sie mit dem Kopfe.

Immer noch forschten seine Augen in den ihrigen.

Brüchig klang ihre Stimme nun: "Ihr habt mich besessen, nun bin ich nicht länger Ziel Eures Strebens und wertlos für Euch geworden."

"Bei Gott, was redet Ihr da nur? Hat Eure Lust Euren Verstand getötet? Ihn zeitweilig vernebeln zu lassen ist durchaus eine lohnende Schwäche, doch gänzlich solltet Ihr nicht auf ihn verzichten." Er sah sie kopfschüttelnd an, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich habe Euch besessen - ja - und ich will es stets von Neuem...vielleicht nicht just in diesem Augenblicke - doch seid Euch gewiss, dass es nicht lange währen wird, ehe ich erneut in Euren Armen und in Eurem Schoße versinken möchte."

"So ist es Eure Begierde, die Ihr an mir zu stillen wünscht", sagte sie immer noch mit matter Stimme, dann fuhr sie fort, "ich schlug Eure Warnung in den Wind, und nun bin ich zu einem Spielzeug in Euren Händen geworden. Doch noch ist es nicht zu spät für mich - noch kann ich Euch entkommen."

Snape trat nun einen Schritt zurück und sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt.

"Ihr seid nicht meine Gefangene - wart es nie! Wenn Ihr gehen wollt, so geht. Auch Ihr warntet mich, dass Ihr in der Lage wärt mich nur dazu zu benutzen Euer Verlangen zu stillen. Wenn ich nicht _mehr _für Euch bin, so geht auf der Stelle und kehrt nie zurück - denn noch einmal werde ich nicht Euren Körper besitzen wollen, wenn Euer Herz nicht das meinige ist, wie Ihr es mich glauben machtet."

Hermine wandte sich augenblicklich von ihm ab, doch sie ging keinen Schritt - reglos stand sie da, den Rücken ihm zugewandt.

Auch er rührte sich nicht vom Flecke, und seine Stimme war nun kalt: "Ihr hättet möglicherweise doch mehr Geduld mit Eurem Geliebten aufbringen sollen - er, den Ihr statt meiner erwartet habt. Versucht nicht es zu leugnen - Ihr wart erbost und rachsüchtig weil er Euch versetzte, nur deshalb wurdet Ihr die meine."

Hermine wandte sich endlich zu ihm um und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

"Nein", sprach sie leise, "ich wartete nur auf Euch, denn mein Herz ist das Eurige - doch wollt Ihr nicht das gleiche wie ich."

"Was wollt Ihr denn?"

"Ich will Euch lieben, mit jedem neuen Morgen der erwacht. Ich will Euer Leben mit Euch teilen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben eine Last für Euch zu sein. Ich will mich Euch offenbaren können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen von Euch gedemütigt zu werden. Und...ich will wieder tun was wir soeben taten, doch will ich nicht allein dafür von Euch Anerkennung erlangen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich will", schloss sie schließlich verwirrt über ihre eigene Erkenntnis.

Einige Zeit verstrich, ehe er ein raues Lachen hören ließ.

"All dies wollt Ihr also? Und all dies möchte ich ebenfalls."

Hermine blickte ihn abschätzend an.

Sie war nicht gewillt den ersten Schritt in seine Richtung zu tun.

"Wenn Ihr all dies ebenfalls möchtet, warum sagtet Ihr dann, dass ich Liebe mit Leidenschaft verwechsle? Warum gabt Ihr mir zu verstehen, dass Ihr bereit wärt mich nur zu Eurem Zwecke zu benutzen?" Er strich sich fahrig durch das Haar und seine Stimme klang gehetzt als er nun sprach.

"Weil ich Euch nicht an mich binden wollte. Ihr seid so jung - und ungestüm. Eure Koketterie sollte Euch jedoch nicht zum Verhängnis werden und...ich muss gestehen, Ihr verwirrt mich immer noch - was ist mit dem Manne, der Euch den Armreif schenkte? Stets behauptet Ihr nun, Ihr hättet auf _mich _gewartet, doch ich sehe den Reif deutlich an Eurem Arme. War der Mann, der ihn Euch schenkte eine bloße Lüge?"

Hermine schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopfe.

"Nein - es gibt ihn wahrlich. Er schenkte mir den Reif aus einer Laune heraus. Weil er mich schätzte, und weil er sah, wie sehr das Schmuckstück mir gefiel. Ich bin mit diesem Manne in den letzten Wochen oft beisammen gewesen. Er ist freundlich, zuvorkommend, und er schätzt ein gutes Gespräch. Ich mag ihn sehr."

Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Snapes Stirne und er zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen über der Nasenwurzel zusammen.

"Das hört sich in der Tat nach einer Verbindung an, die Euch in ihren Bann schlägt, und nach einem Manne, der Euren Puls zu beschleunigen vermag. Was, in Gottes Namen, hat Euch dann dazu getrieben mir Eure Unschuld dennoch zu schenken und gar von Liebe nun zu sprechen? Wollt Ihr mich zum Narren machen?"

"Nein, ich möchte keinen Narren aus Euch machen, darum sage ich es Euch nun ohne Umschweif. Der Mann, der mir den Armreif schenkte, hat ihn mir überlassen weil er ähnlich fühlt wie ich. Auch er ist unglücklich verliebt und weiß um die Qualen, die man dadurch zu erleiden hat. Ihr müsst wissen, dass er dem eigenen Geschlecht zugetan ist. Als ich den Reif anprobierte, fühlte das Schmuckstück sich locker an - viel zu locker. Ich war verwirrt und fragte ihn danach. Er erläuterte mir es läge an seiner Gegenwart. Er sagte mir auf den Kopf zu, dass ich wohl an ihm insgeheim die Auswirkung des Schmuckes testen wollte, und dass der Reif mir anzeigte, dass er als Manne keinerlei Verlangen für mich hege. Beschämt gestand ich ein, dass er richtig lag mit seiner Vermutung. Das eine Wort gab das andere, und eh wir uns versahen, schütteten wir uns gegenseitig das Herze aus. Er berichtete mir von dem Manne den er liebte und der ihn nicht einmal bemerkte. Ich selbst erzählte ihm von Euch und Eurem merkwürdigen Spiele, dass Ihr mit mir triebt. Er - dessen Name übrigens Jonathan lautet - sagte mir, er glaube dass Ihr mich wahrlich lieben würdet. Ich lachte über seine Worte, denn Liebe hat in Eurem Herzen keinen Platz, sagte ich ihm. Jonathan war jedoch fest davon überzeugt und schenkte mir den Reif, damit er mir helfe die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Er warnte mich jedoch, dass der Reif allein nicht ausreicht, man muss auch bereit sein ins eigene Herz zu schauen um eindeutig Gewissheit zu erlangen. Ich tat dies, Tag für Tag, und ich erkannte tatsächlich in Euch ein Gefühl für mich. In Eurer Gegenwart lag der Reif wie für mich gemacht um mein Gelenk. Er fühlte sich erstaunlich fest, jedoch nicht einengend an. Ich deutete dies als Zeichen, dass Ihr der Richtige für mich seid. Doch nun sagtet Ihr mir, dass Ihr nur Begehren für mich empfindet, und es mag sein, dass der Reif mich trog, dass ich selbst mich gar belog. Mag sein, dass wir das Bette teilen können, jedoch nicht unser Leben."

Snape blickte sie lange an. Er schien das Gesagte zu verinnerlichen und ließ sich Zeit, ehe er mit ruhiger, fester Stimme erwiderte: "Niemand kann im vorhinein sagen, ob zwei Menschen tatsächlich das Leben miteinander teilen können. Doch hatten wir die Möglichkeit es für einige Zeit zu tun, und - wenn wir auch unsere Differenzen hatten, so muss ich zugeben, dass ich äußerst gerne Eure Nähe verspürte. Es erfreute mich, dass Ihr anwesend wart, wenn ich meine Räume betrat. Es war aufregend Eurem Atem zu lauschen, wenn Ihr schlieft und ich Euer Gesicht betrachten konnte, welches im Traume zu so vielen Ausdrücken fähig ist, die Ihr mir tagsüber niemals offenbart hättet."

"Ihr habt mich im Schlafe beobachtet?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Er wich ihrem Blick nicht für ein Augenzwinkern aus: "Ich hielt mein Versprechen und rührte Euch nicht an - wollt Ihr mir diese kleine Unartigkeit, die ich beging, wirklich vorwerfen?"

"Nein, das will ich nicht - es verwundert mich nur, dass Ihr dies tatet", sagte sie peinlich berührt.

"Was ist so verwunderlich daran? Der Reif trog Euch nicht - ich empfinde schon lange ein tiefes Gefühl für Euch - doch Euch zu binden wagte ich nicht, denn ich glaubte doch stets, dass Ihr mich aus tiefstem Herzen hasst - und dies wäre zweifellos auch von größerem Nutzen als mir Liebe entgegen zu bringen."

"Wollt Ihr diese Entscheidung nicht lieber in meine Hände legen?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

Snape hob die Schultern und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder sinken.

Endlich machte Hermine einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

"Ihr seid ein zynischer, alter Tyrann - aber ich habe mein Herz an Euch verloren, ob es Euch genehm ist oder nicht. Ihr habt Recht - ich bin ungestüm, doch dieses Gefühl ruft _Ihr_ in mir hervor. Und ich möchte es auskosten."

Zum ersten Male sah sie ihn ehrlich lächeln: "Das sollt Ihr - als mein Eheweib - wenn Ihr mich wollt."

Sie erhob sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss, der dank seiner Erwiderung sehr lange währte. Dann löste sie sich ein wenig von ihm und sah ihm tief in die unergründlichen Augen, als sie sagte: "Ja - ich möchte Euch!"

Erneut versanken sie in einem Kusse und Hermine konnte nur mit vibrierender Stimme sprechen, nachdem sie ihn beendet hatten: "Ist die körperliche Liebe von immer gleichbleibender Intensität?"

Er lachte rau, dann erwiderte er: "Ihr habt doch erst den ersten Schritt getan - so mannigfaltig wie Ihr Eure Schritte zu lenken vermögt, so mannigfaltig sind auch die Wege, die die körperliche Liebe nehmen kann. Und wenn Ihr wollt, dann führe ich Euch auf verschlungene Pfade, von denen Ihr glaubt, sie nie wieder verlassen zu können. Doch müsst Ihr Vertrauen zu mir haben und bereit sein Euch von mir leiten zu lassen."

Sie gab ihm ihre Hand, zum Zeichen dass sie bereit war sich ihm völlig anzuvertrauen.

"Am liebsten würde ich mich sofort auf einen dieser Wege begeben", raunte sie ihm zu.

Er hob ihre Hand an seinen Mund und ließ zart seine Zungenspitze über die empfindliche Handinnenfläche gleiten."

Sie seufzte erregt und schloss die Augen.

Er ließ von ihrer Hand ab und seine Zunge wanderte nun ihren Hals hinab, während seine Hände unter ihre Bluse glitten und eine ihrer gehärteten Knospen umspielten, ehe er diese mit einem Male, und ohne ein Wort der Warnung, heftig zwischen zwei Fingern rieb.

Hermine stieß ihren Atem mit einem Laut des Schmerzes und der grenzenlosen Begierde aus.

Als sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken ließ, war er im Begriff mit einer Hand ihre Bluse zu öffnen, während die andere mit diesem seltsamen Spiel aus Folter und Liebkosung fortfuhr.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es mit rechten Dingen zuging, dass sie diesen Schmerz so sehr genoss. Doch war sie unfähig ihn an dem zu hindern was er mit ihr tat. Ihre Bluse fiel zur Erde und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er auch den übrigen störenden Stoff entfernt, so dass er nun ungehindert ihre Brustwarzen einer weiteren Tortur unterziehen konnte.

Seine groben Berührungen schienen sich sofort in ihrem Unterleibe auszubreiten. Doch plötzlich beugte er sich vor und ließ seine Zunge über die malträtierten Spitzen gleiten, ehe er sie endlich zwischen seine Lippen saugte.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah - das Gefühl des rasenden Blitzes, der durch den Körper zuckt und sich schließlich in jeder Faser mit wundervoller Magie entlädt, erfasste sie und ließ sie erbeben, während er doch nichts weiter tat, als sie halb zu verschlingen.

Nach geraumer Zeit konnte sie leidlich wieder Atem schöpfen und lächelte ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

"Was Ihr mit mir macht...ist so unglaublich."

"Diese Worte möchte ich gerne an Euch zurückgeben, denn allein Euer Anblick - Eure Reaktion auf mein Spiel mit Euch, reizt mich mehr als Ihr Euch vorzustellen vermögt."

"Dann wünscht Ihr also wieder in meinem Schoße zu versinken?" fragte sie in einer Mischung aus Scheu und Hoffnung.

Er lachte und nickte dann bedeutsam mit dem Kopfe: "In der Tat - doch wenn ich es recht bedenke, so würde ich es vorziehen, wenn Ihr diesmal auf mir versinkt."

Verwirrung lag auf Hermines Gesicht. Sie schluckte sichtlich und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Abermals lachte er und zog sie mit sich.

"Habt keine Sorge - ich werde Euch anleiten." Damit ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und dirigierte sie so, dass sie auf ihm zu sitzen kam.

"Lasst Euch gehen - Ihr sollt Gefallen daran finden. Ihr allein bestimmt die Heftigkeit", damit schloss er die Augen und gab ihr somit das Gefühl unbeobachtet zu sein. Als sie das Tempo steigerte und er ihren nahenden Höhepunkt verspürte, öffnete er die Augen und schien das Bild der erregten jungen Frau tief in sein Gedächtnis brennen zu wollen. So sehr erregt, ließ auch er seiner Lust nun den ersehnten Befreiungsstoß folgen.

Hermine sank neben ihm nieder und spürte ihr Herz wild in ihrem Körper pochen. Gemeinsam lagen sie so dort, bis ihr Puls sich wieder in ruhigerem Rhythmus befand.

Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und seine Nase war in ihrem Haar vergraben. Ab und an schien er ihren Duft tief in sich aufzunehmen und sie wurde gewahr wie er leise seufzte.

"So viel Zeit vergeudeten wir. So viele Worte, die besser nicht gesprochen worden wären. So viele Tage sind vergangen, und so sehr bemühte ich mich darum Euch wissen zu lassen, wie schlecht dies alles für Euch ausgehen wird."

"Warum sagt Ihr dies? Was veranlasst Euch zu glauben, dass es schlecht ausgehen muss?"

Er seufzte abermals, doch dieses Male klang es hoffnungslos.

"Weil Ihr, indem Ihr Euch an mich bindet, den unleidlichsten Manne auf Erden gewählt habt. Glaubt Ihr, ich wüsste nicht um meine Schwächen?"

"Eure größte Schwäche ist, Euch selbst in diesem Lichte zu sehen. Ich sehe Euch nicht so - seit geraumer Zeit umgibt Euch ein anderer Schein."

"Der Schein eines Scheinheiligen", erwiderte er spöttisch.

"Nein - ich sehe in Euch einen Mann, der bereit ist sein Wohl für das eines anderen Menschen hintenanzustellen. Einen Mann, der liebt und daher nicht zu begehren wagte - denn ich erkannte sehr wohl, dass Ihr des öfteren einen Kampf mit Euch selber austruget. Und erst nachdem Ihr wusstet, dass ich Euch ebenso begehre wie Ihr mich, ließt Ihr Eurer Wollust freien Lauf. Ich möchte Euch dafür danken. Ihr gabt mir Zeit - Zeit zu reifen und zu erkennen. Werdet Ihr mir noch weitere Wege der Lust zeigen?"

Er lachte über ihre Frage: "Ihr seid schon immer von ungeheuerlicher Wissbegier gewesen, doch soll es an Lektionen für heute genug sein. Und wenn Ihr mich wirklich heiraten wollt - so bedenkt, dass ich bereits so manches Jahre auf dem Buckel habe und längst nicht mehr so kraftvoll bin, wie Ihr in Eurer Jugendlichkeit."

Hermine lachte ebenfalls: "Ihr sprecht von Euch wie von einem Baume."

Er wurde nun ernst: "Genau so könnt Ihr mich sehen. Ich bin alt, fest verwurzelt in meinen Gewohnheiten und nicht sonderlich beugsam - könnt Ihr damit leben?"  
"Ein Baum steht ebenso für Schutz und Leben. Ihr gebt mir beides, und dies ist es, was mich an Euch bindet. Ich erkannte - nicht allein durch den Armreif, sondern auch tief in meinem Herzen - dass Ihr der richtige für mich seid. Ich fühle mich geborgen in Eurer Nähe. Und Ihr bringt mein Blut in Wallung. Ihr fordert meinen Geist und lasst mir die Freiheit ihn zu nutzen. Mit Euch will ich mein Leben verbringen. Mit niemandem sonst - meine Suche ist beendet."

Ihre letzten Worten klangen so ernsthaft, dass er ebenso ernst antwortete: "So lasst uns den Treueschwur leisten, denn auch meine Suche ist beendet. Als ich Euch ohne Euer Wissen zu meiner Braut erkor, da wart Ihr entsetzt - doch muss ich Euch gestehen, dass mich der Gedanke glücklich stimmte, indem ich mir ausmalte wie es sei, wenn dies alles nicht nur Lüge sondern die reine Wahrheit wäre. Nun ist sie es und mein Herz fühlt sich glühend an, wie ich es bislang nie verspürte."

"Dies vermag Euer Gesicht gut zu verbergen. Ich kann allenfalls ein Glimmen in Euren Augen erkennen."

"Ich sagte Euch, dass ich mich kaum noch zu ändern vermag - mein Gesicht musste so vieles verbergen was in meinem Herzen vorging, dass es mir geradezu erstarrt scheint."

"Ihr seid ein sonderbarer Mann, dafür liebe ich Euch umso mehr - und wer weiß, vielleicht vermag ich es eines fernen Tages, Euch so sehr zum Strahlen zu bringen, dass Ihr Euch selbst nicht wiedererkennt. Doch wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, so gräme ich mich nicht, denn ich habe gelernt in Euch zu schauen - und ich bin nun in der Lage zu erkennen was in Euch vorgeht."

Er nickte bedächtig, dann verschränkte er seine Finger zwischen den ihren, und gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Schlosse zurück.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seid Ihr nervös, mein Kind?" Der Direktor schenkte der Braut ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Ein wenig, Sir", gab sie zurück.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie sanft, "Dies ist ein besonderer Tag für Euch. Ihr versprecht Severus heute die Treue - und er Euch. Ich bin überglücklich, dass die Liebe den Sieg davon trägt."

"Ja - ich ebenfalls", erwiderte sie glücklich, dann fügte sie leise an: "Und nun kann die Klausel in Severus Vertrag für Null und Nichtig erklärt werden, denn er hat Eure Bedingungen erfüllt."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und strich sich bedächtig über den Barte.

"Von welcher Klausel sprecht Ihr?"

"Von...die Heiratsklausel...erinnert Ihr Euch nicht?"

Der Direktor räusperte sich leise, dann sagte er bestimmt: "Wenn es eine solche Klausel gäbe, dann könnte ich mich entsinnen - glaubt mir!"

Hermine sah mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis zu ihrem zukünftigen Ehemanne.

"Weshalb?" fragte sie schlicht.

Snape hob die Schultern und ließ sich kraftlos wieder fallen.

"Weil ich damals einen Vorwand finden musste, Euch in diese Lage gebracht zu haben. Ich wollte nicht dass Ihr erkennt, dass ich es nicht aus purem Eigennutz getan hatte, sondern aus Liebe zu Euch. Daher erfand ich diese Klausel und die Weisung des Direktors, dass ich zu heiraten hätte. Ihr seht, ich bin ein Lügner - so, wie Ihr es mir schon mehr als einmal vorgeworfen habt. Wollt Ihr die Hochzeit nun absagen? Ihr hättet jedes Recht der Welt dazu." Sie blickte ihn ernst an, dann verengten sich Hermines Augen zu Schlitzen und ihre Stimme war schneidend.

"Das könnte Euch so passen! Nach all dem was ich an Mühen auf mich genommen habe um Eurer Habhaft zu werden, will ich Euch doch nicht so leicht wieder aus der Hand geben. Ihr gehört nun mir - vergesst dies nicht!" Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an, um ihn an seine Worte von einst zu erinnern. Er sah sie an und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er die Wiederholung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Dann senkte er den Kopf und küsste ihre Hand, bevor er rau erwiderte.

"Ich kenne niemandem, dessen Leibeigener ich mit mehr Vergnügen wäre."

**Ende**

_Ich danke meinen treuen Lesern für ihre wundervollen Reviews, die mich immer wieder zu neuen Taten anregen!_

_Eure Kira Gmork_


End file.
